Degrassi (Season 15)
by Josh Sheats
Summary: Get ready! New year, new relationships, new drama, new students, will bring out the animal in everyone! Think you can hide?
1. Animals, Part 1

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 1 "Animals, Part 1"

Flashes from the press' cameras blinds on lookers as cheer champion Rose emerges from her father's expensive foreign sport car. Students arriving to greet the new school year look in awe from a far as they catch a glimpse of Degrassi's latest star. Rose smiles and poses for the press, showing off her expensive taste of high fashion.

"Rose, Rose!" the reporters scream, trying to get the attention of this star.

Maya and Zoë join Tristan, who is gawking over Rose's arrival, on the front steps of Degrassi.

"Who is that?" Maya asked Tristan.

"Are you kidding me?" Tristan asked in an offended tone. "That's Rose Wilson!"

"Who?"

"Rose Wilson. She's like the coolest athlete to ever grace this earth."

"What does she play?"

"She is the captain of the Toronto Falcons Power Cheer team."

"Awesome," Zoë replied sarcastically.

"Don't be jealous, Zo," Tristan said to Zoë. "You're still our favorite cheerleader at Degrassi."

"I doubt it," Zoë snarked. "The way you're drooling over her, it's obvious I've been replaced."

Zoë storms into the school, leaving Tristan and Maya on the steps confused. Rose approaches them as she walks up the steps to enter Degrassi. She stops in front of them. Tristan looks at her starstruck as she gives a look of "you're in my way."

"Well?" Rose asks Tristan and Maya. "Are you both going to move out of my way?"

"Of course, Ms. Wilson," Tristan smiles in awe as he moves and drags Maya out of Rose's way.

Rose smiles at both of them and continues inside, leaving the press still outside, taking photos. Tristan and Maya watch as disappears into the school.

"Isn't she amazing?" Tristan asked Maya.

"She seems stuck up," Maya replied. "Guess there is another diva roaming the halls. Perfect."

"Lighten up, Maya. You always think the worst of people."

Maya stares into the school as the theme song begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

The entire school is in the gym for the Welcome Back Degrassi assembly. The gym is filled with the chatter of students, old and new, excited to for the school year to come. Principal Simpson steps up to the podium to speak.

"Welcome back, students," Simpson begins. "I hope you all a great summer! To start things off, I would like you all to welcome our new students to Degrassi. First off, I'm sure you've all seen her on the sports channel, but please welcome power cheer champion, Rose Wilson, to Degrassi." Rose waves to the students as they give her a huge cheer and applause. "Next, I would like to welcome Ms. Kitty Jacobs who is joining us from Victoria. Mr. Milo Walz, coming to us from Washington, D.C. And last, but not least, please welcome our new foreign exchange student, Angus Richardson, all the way from Sydney." The new students wave to the assembly as the assembly applauds. Milo receives curious attention from Miles, who is sitting in the crowd with his best friend, Winston. Milo also catches the attention of Tristan who is sitting with Maya. Zoë glares at Rose as she applauds for the new students. "Now, to say a few words, please welcome your new student council president, Lacey Turner."

The crowd applauds as Lacey takes the stage. Lacey is a very professional young lady. She is well kept as displayed by her navy blue business suit and her hair pulled back in a neat bun, her facial expression is inviting but stern. She gets up from her seat and approaches the podium.

"Fellow panthers," she begins. "Coat tailing on Principal Simpson's words, please do your best as to making our new students feel welcomed. Some are new to this school, this area, and our country. Let's show them how warm of a welcome we as panthers can give them." The crowd applauds. "To begin my speech..." Lacey's words trail off as the scene cuts up close to Tristan whispering to Maya, who's attention is still on Milo.

"That Milo guy is pretty cute, don't you think?" Tristan asked Maya.

"Pretty cute," Maya said. "But I doubt he's gay."

"He will be once he gets to know me. Besides, his posture speaks for himself."

"Tristan, please. Let's not turn this into another Miles situation."

"Relax! This is nothing like Miles. I mean, look at Milo. He looks so sweet and innocent."

"Looks can be deceiving, Tris." She looks over to see Miles gazing at Milo as well. "Speaking of Miles, if Milo really is gay, it looks like you have to some competition."

"What do you mean?" Tristan looks over at Miles. "No worries. It will never work between them. Milo doesn't look like his type."

"It's kind of funny how we're talking about Milo like we know him."

"Well, maybe perhaps we should introduce ourselves before Miles gets a chance to." The scene cuts back to Lacey.

"My last word is this," Lacey said. "In honor of Welcome Back Week, the student council would like to throw the student body a dance. Now, we already have a few volunteers to help plan, organize, set up, and work the dance, but we are still open to as many volunteers as possible. So, if you are interested, please contact myself or anyone else on the student council, and let's make this a great school year. Thank you!" The crowd applauds as Lacey takes her seat. Simpson returns to the podium as the scene fades out.

SCENE 2

The gym is clearing out after the assembly. Milo and Kitty have stayed behind, talking each other, already becoming fast friends. Milo has cracked a joke that Kitty has found funny as Miles approaches them, having already goodbye to Winston.

"So, Washington," Miles says to Milo, breaking the ice. Milo smiles, looking Miles up and down. He turns to Kitty.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec," Milo says to Kitty.

"We will have to catch up indeed," Kitty says eying Milo and Miles. "Make sure I get details." Kitty giggles and walks off, leaving Miles and Milo alone.

"You sound surprised," Milo said to Miles.

"Well, it's not everyday that we get a new student from America," Miles smiled. "You peaked my interest." Milo laughs.

"If this is your way of flirting, you're bad at it."

"Who says I'm flirting?"

"Well, then what do Canadians call this because Americans would call this flirting."

Miles and Milo continue to chat as Tristan notices that Miles has already started talking to Milo. He grabs on to Maya's shoulder.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Maya replied. "It looks like Miles beat you to the punch."

"Minor set back. Miles isn't really bisexual so he's not really into Milo. He's probably just trying to get over you, again, and using Milo as another scape goat."

"Ouch, Tris. Harsh."

"Don't tell me you think Miles is seriously into Milo."

"I don't know, but honestly, I'm over Miles. I need to move on, and so should you."

"Um, why do you think I would like to befriend Milo?" Tristan notices that Milo is laughing at something funny that Miles has potentially said. "I'm going to go over there and introduce myself."

"Tristan, don't!" Tristan ignores Maya's orders and begins to walk over to Milo and Miles. "Tristan!" Maya stands back, thinking of what she should do.

"Hi, there," Tristan says to Milo, interrupting Miles. "I'm Tristan."

"Hi, I'm Milo," Milo said introducing himself. Miles rolls his eyes at Tristan.

"So, the four one one is that you're from D.C.," Tristan said.

"Yeah," Milo replied. "My dad works for the embassies, and was transferred here to Toronto."

"Wow, so cool," Tristan said. "So you've been all over the world?"

"Mostly here and there, but this is my first time in Canada." Miles stands there, agitatingly fidgeting.

"Well, maybe I could show you around the city sometime." Tristan said.

"Ignore him," Miles said to Milo, interrupting.

"Excuse me?" Tristan said. Maya notices something bad is about to happen and walks over.

"You must be blind because we were talking," Miles said angrily. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a new friend," Tristan replied. "Just like you."

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"I'm sensing some bad blood," Milo said nervously.

"Nothing," Miles replied to Maya. "Tristan is just being rude." Milo begins to become uncomfortable.

"I'm not being rude," Tristan said. "I'm trying to be friendly and introducing myself."

"Why? I was here first."

"Are you guys okay with each other?' Milo asked.

"Not exactly," Miles replied. "Just my exes butting in where they don't belong."

"You can lose the attitude, Miles," Maya said assertively.

"Can you two just, please, give us some privacy?" Miles asked.

"I should probably go," Milo said trying to sneak away.

"No, please, don't go," Miles begged.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late for my first class," Milo said. "We'll talk later." Milo hurries out of the gym. Miles sighs in frustration.

"What are you doing?" Miles asked Tristan. "You just scared him away."

"Who said it was us?" Tristan replied.

"We were having a great conversation until you both showed up."

"He was really trying to be friendly, Miles," Maya said.

"Yeah, well, now, Milo probably won't talk to any of us. You guys are pathetic." Miles storms out of the gym.

"Ignore him, Tristan." Maya said.

"No, you were right. Maybe this wasn't the right time to introduce myself to Milo."

SCENE 3

It's later on in the day. The girls are warming up for the power cheer try outs, which at the moment are led by Zoë.

"Okay, girls, let's bring it in!" Zoë shouts to the girls. The girls all huddle in. "Now, some of you were one the team last year, and most likely will be on the team again this year, but there are new girls trying out this year, so I'm not showing favoritism, but bring all that you've got."

Rose enters the gym.

"Power cheer try outs, right?" Rose asked.

"Um, yeah," Zoë replied holding in her disgust.

"Perfect!"

Rose walks into the gym and immediately walks over to the captain's table and sets her things down. Zoë looks at her confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoë asked Rose sternly.

"Um, I believe this is the captain's table where I will be watching you girls and making my decisions as to who will be on the team this year," Rose replied.

"I don't think so. You, see, I'm captain of Degrassi Power Cheer."

"That's funny, because I was told that you were the temporary captain since your captain last year injured herself."

"Which means that I took over."

"Well, now you can step down because I have officially been appointed power cheer captain."

"And just who appointed you?"

"Well, former captain, Becky Baker, Principal Simpson, and it has been approved by student council."

"Look, I know that you're captain of the Toronto team, but you're at Degrassi now. My territory. So, step off."

"I'm sorry, but I have been cheering since age five, I have won multiple power cheer competitions, and I am also currently a national power cheer champion, and what exactly are your power cheer credentials?" Zoë falls silent. Rose sits down behind the table. "Taking two months to learn cheer stunts to play a cheerleader in a movie does not qualify you to be a power cheer captain. Your number is six, now join the other girls and wait for me to call your number."

"We won regionals this spring with my help, I think I'm qualified."

"I saw the score card. You won with a close call. You think that makes you a winner? If you want to be a winner, you have to win with flying colors which I can help this squad do. Close wins do not mean you are a winner, it means you're just barely not a loser. Now, join the other girls. Again, your number is six."

"You can't do this! This is my squad!"

"Well, now it's my squad. If you want your chance to be a part of my squad then you will join the other girls and wait for your opportunity to try out." Zoë stares Rose down angrily. "Your number is six."

Zoë pauses then angrily joins the other girls waiting to try out. Rose shakes her head.

SCENE 4

Tristan and Maya walk into their English class. Tristan immediately notices that Milo is in their class.

"Look, there he is," Tristan said to Maya. "I'm going over to apologize to him."

"Is now really a good time?" Maya asked.

"Yes, Miles isn't here. It's the perfect time." Maya looks at him nervously. Tristan takes a deep breath and walks over to Milo and sits down next to him. "Hey, Milo."

"Hi, Tristan," Milo said.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's all forgiven. It just got awkward really fast."

"Totes awk."

"You just seemed really adamant about introducing yourself, it just made the situation awkward."

"Well, I promise I'm not that pushy. You just seem really cool and just thought you could use a friend who was like yourself?"

"Like myself?"

"Yeah. You know, gay?"

"Oh. What gave it away?"

"Your tight fitting clothes and that fact that you had your legs crossed the entire time you were sitting on stage. Not to mention your perfect hair. It was kind of obvi." Milo laughs.

"I guess I gave myself away."

"So, can we try to be friends?"

"I don't see why not. Just, try not to be awkward this time."

"Got it."

"So, if you don't mind my asking, Miles mentioned that you and that blonde girl were his exes. What's that all about?"

"Well, first, her name is Maya. I know you two weren't formally introduced, totes rude of me. But, he kind of had a thing with Maya, and then with me, and then with Maya again, but that ended after Miles set the school on fire."

"What?"

"Yeah. Last term Miles set the school on fire." Milo looks worried. Tristan attempts to recover. "Totally on accident, be tee dubs. Still, Miles has a rep for not exactly being one of Degrassi's good guys. He uses and manipulates people."

"Oh, I see."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is be careful. Not everyone in this school is who you think they are. But if you stick me and Maya, you'll be okay." Milo ponders this thought.

SCENE 5

Zoë is walking through the hallway, on her way to see the results of the power cheer auditions. Maya meets up with her and walks with her.

"How were try outs?" she asked Zoë.

"A disaster," Zoë replied. "Rose took over as captain and we got into it."

"Took over?"

"Apparently, she was appointed as the new captain."

"Can't Simpson do anything about it?"

"Doubt it. He was one of the people to appoint her. I swear, Maya, I'm pretty sure this girl is not going to put me on the team. Mostly because I'm one hundred that she doesn't like me." Maya and Zoë reach the list. Zoë pushes her way through the crowd and finds that she has made the squad. She looks confused and upset that she made the squad. "What? This can't be right."

"You didn't make it?" Maya asked.

"No, I did make it." Zoë storms off towards the gym.

SCENE 6

Miles is walking in the hallway and spots Milo at his locker. Miles walks over to miles, some what sheepishly.

"Hey," Miles said to Milo.

"Hey," Milo replied.

"So, how much do you not want to see me right now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we didn't exactly leave off very well."

"So, you think that I'm mad at you?"

"I would be."

"I'm not, so don't worry." Milo smiles at Miles.

"You're kidding."

"No. You seem like a nice guy, despite what Tristan said about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I talked to Tristan after that micro fiasco, and he said some things about you."

"Whatever he said, I guarantee you it's not true."

"So, you didn't set the school on fire last term." Miles looks at his feet ashamed. "Chill, Tristan said it was an accident."

"Look, I've done some things in the past that I'm not proud of, but I was hoping to use this new school year to start over. Maybe make new friends who could help. I just, need someone to give me a chance."

"Well, consider this your chance."

"Really? Because I'd really like to get to know you."

"And I feel the same, but I have to say this. Whatever went on between you and Tristan and Maya is your all's business. It's between you three. I'm Switzerland on this."

"Sounds fair."

"But, if I feel like I'm becoming some pawn in this sick game you guys are playing, I'm out. Got it?"

"Got it. So, where do we start getting to know each other?"

"Well, I have heard some of my fellow classmates talk about this cafe called the Dot. Ever heard of it?"

"I may have been there a couple of times."

"Well, how about we meet there? After school."

"Sounds like a plan." Milo closes his locker and starts to walk away.

"Alright, after school, don't be late." They smile to each other.

SCENE 7

Zoë storms into the gym as Rose is packing up to leave. Zoë approaches Rose in fury.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Zoë asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rose replied.

"You put on the squad."

"Still not the seeing the problem."

"You were mean to me. You don't like me. Why put me on the squad?"

"Oh, so you think this is about politics?" Rose sits on the table. "Look, I don't appreciate the way you spoke to me at the try outs, but like I said before, I like to win and those stunt classes must have helped because you're good. You can help this squad be the top."

"Duh! I was the captain!"

"Let me tell you something. I hate over half of the girls on the Toronto squad, but they're good. They're what make our squad champions. When you want to win like I do, you put people on your team who can help you win, whether you like them or not. You may have formed this sisterhood with the girls last year, and you might see this as an opportunity to hang out with your friends, but you're on a power cheer squad. Power cheer is competitive. You have to work hard to be the best, and I need you to be the best." Zoë raises her eyebrow.

"So you need me?"

"I just said that." Zoë pauses.

"Make me co-captain, or I quit."

"What?"

"If you need me as bad as you claim, then you'll make me co-captain."

"You're kidding. Look, I can find another girl to replace you. If you're serious about being co-captain, then you'll stay and work your way up. I'm not just going to hand you co-captain because you're a jealous actress."

"Excuse me?"

"Pretty much what I'm saying is I'll make you co-captain, but you'll have to stay and work for it. If that doesn't sound pleasing to you, you can quit and I'll find someone else to replace you. Do you we have a deal?" Zoë thinks about this for a second.

"Deal." Rose picks up her bag and walks towards the door, then turns back to Zoë and gets in her face.

"You can hate me all you want, West Drive, but there is a new star at Degrassi, so get ready to share the spotlight." Rose glares Zoë then exits the gym. Zoë pauses begins to breathe heavily in anger.

END EPISODE


	2. Animals, Part 2

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 2 "Animals, Part 2"

Miles and Milo are sitting at the Dot, drinking lattes, conversing and laughing. They're having a good time and so far nothing has been awkward. The Dot at the moment is slow, only a few people are sitting down besides them.

"So there we were, stranded in the middle of Shanghai," Milo said continuing a story. "None of us know any Mandarin, when all of a sudden we pass this hole in the wall restaurant that has dead dogs hanging in the window."

"Damn, that's crazy!" Miles laughed. "Did you try it?'

"Almost, but then I thought about my own dog back home and realized that I would feel extremely guilty eating something that I'd consider a pet. So we just ended up getting the roasted duck. Let me tell you something, authentic Chinese food is nothing like what they serve at the Chinese restaurants here in North America."

"I can't imagine eating a dog or a cat."

"Supposedly, it tastes like chicken, but kind of weird." Both of them laugh and take a pause. "So, Mr. Hollingsworth, what exactly is your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't seem as though you are the most liked by our classmates."

"Well, not very many people have forgiven me for setting the school on fire."

"You mean, unintentionally."

"Right. I don't know. I wanted to leave. I wanted a better life for myself and my siblings, and my mom."

"Why not your dad?"

"He and I don't exactly see eye to eye. He's manipulative and abusive, and..."

"Loaded?" Miles pauses. "I don't blame you for wanting to get out. Sometimes though, you can't run away from your problems, that just makes things worse."

"Well, my dad doesn't really get me."

"What doesn't he get? That you're bi?"

"He just doesn't understand me in general."

"So then what made you stay?"

"I guess, hoping I could fix things. Start over."

"Like you're trying to do now with me?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'll be blunt. People can't change people. Only inspire them to better themselves. If you're hoping I'll change you, you're wasting your time, but if you're hoping I'll inspire you to be a better person, then maybe I can help."

"How am I suppose to do that?"

"By continuing to get to know me." Milo smiles at him. "And maybe take me on a real date sometime." Miles chuckles. "But, you have to make sure you know what you want before you can commit. If you don't, you're only hurting yourself and other people."

"I get it. You're not really interested in a relationship with me."

"I didn't say that. What I'm saying is give yourself the opportunity to get to know me and figure out what it is exactly you want." They pause, looking at each other. "And what I want right now is another latte. 'Scuse me? Waiter? I'll have another one." Milo turns back to Miles.

"You are something else." Miles smiles. The theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

It's the next day at school. Maya walks into the rubber the room, filled with chaos as usual, and sits down next to Grace, sigh deeply on the way down.

"What's wrong with you, Blondie?" Grace asked.

"Tristan," Maya replied.

"Don't tell me you guys are getting into another fight?"

"Not really, but he's really interested in that new guy, Milo."

"The one with the awesome hair but choses to dress like a member of All Time Low?"

"Yeah. Well, Miles is into him, too. I'm just worried Tristan is going to end up getting hurt again."

"You gotta stop worrying about these guys. They're big boys, they can handle themselves."

"I guess. I just can't help it."

"I know, you love to meddle."

"I do not." Grace gives her a "yeah, right" look as Ms. Grell enters the classroom with Kitty. She begins to settle the chaos.

"Okay, settle down," she said to the class as the chaos continues, starting to settle down. "I'm serious! It's time to get down to business." The classroom settles down and everyone finds their seats.

"I don't believe it," Maya said.

"What?" Grace asked.

"It's that girl from the assembly. What's she doing here? She seems too sweet and innocent to be in here."

"Looks can be deceiving. You're living proof." Maya rolls her eyes.

"Thank," Ms. Grell continues. "Now, before we begin class, I want to introduce you all to our new student, Kitty Jacobs. She just moved here from Victoria over the summer. Kitty, why don't you have a seat next to Zig over there." Kitty smiles and sits down next to Zig. "I want you all to be very nice to her since she's new here. Make friends with her. Kitty, why don't you tell the others why you're in this class." Kitty blushes and turns solemn.

"I would rather not," Kitty said quietly. "It's kind of personal, Ms. Grell."

"Non sense, everyone here has pasts of their own and will not pass judgement on you." Kitty hesitates. Everyone looks at her intently.

"Self mutilation. I cut myself. Use to cut myself. I spent a month in rehab."

"A month in rehab for cutting?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Kitty replied. "It's an addiction. It's similar to shooting up on heroin. But, I'm better now, I still have urges, but I have tools and techniques to help me fight those urges, and I love myself a lot more now."

"Well, we're very happy to have you here, Kitty." Ms. Grell continues with class. Maya stares at Kitty with pity.

SCENE 2

It's ten minutes into power cheer practice. Zoë shows up late. The girls have already started practicing stunts and routines. Zoë sneaks into practice while Rose's back is turned.

"You're going to get in trouble," Lola whispered to Zoë.

"No way," Zoë said. "As far as Rose knows, I've been here the whole time."

"You're late," Rose said examining her clipboard, her back still to Zoë.

"I've been here the whole time," Zoë replied.

"You do realize that I take role?" Rose's back is still to Zoë. Zoë doesn't say anything. Rose turns around to face her. "Three laps around the gym. Hurry up."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Normally I would say eight for being ten minutes late, but we have a lot to cover today, so I need you make it fast." Lola and the other girls look at each other nervously.

"I'll run them after practice."

"No, you'll run them now, and stop wasting our time."

"Why can't I run them after practice? What's the big deal?"

"I'm not telling you again, Rivas! Three laps, now!" Zoë rolls her eyes and begins to run her three laps. Rose watches her angrily.

SCENE 3

Milo is walking into English class. Tristan hustles behind him.

"So, I heard you had a date with Miles yesterday," Tristan said.

"It wasn't a date," Milo replied. "We were just grabbing lattes, and who did you even hear that from?"

"Word travels faster at Degrassi than a fat man chasing down a hot dog cart." Both of them sit down at their desks. "I thought you were going to be careful."

"I am being careful. It's not like Miles and I are a couple or anything."

"I would hope not. That would be a huge mistake." Milo looks at Tristan annoyed.

"Who are you to tell me that I'm making a big mistake?"

"Calm down, I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, I don't need your help with that. Besides, Miles and I have an understanding." Maya walks in sitting down behind Tristan.

"What's going on?" Maya asked.

"Nothing," Milo replied. "Tristan is just telling me how to live my life."

"Is it about you hanging out with Miles yesterday?"

"Does everyone know about that? Is nothing private at this school? Mind your own business." Maya and Tristan look at each other ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Milo," Tristan said. "You're just so sweet and innocent. It's just, we know Miles better than you do. We're only concerned."

"Well, don't be," Milo said. "Look, I want to be friends all three of you guys, but I'm going to tell you both what I told Miles. Whatever happened between you all is your business, leave me out of it. It has nothing to do with me. If Miles turns out to be this horrible villain that you claim him to be, I won't talk to him anymore. But until then, if, I find out it's the truth, just let me make my own mistakes."

"Okay, we understand," Tristan said. Maya nods in agreement. "Why don't we start over?"

"I would like that." Milo said.

"How about all three of us go to the Welcome Back dance on Friday?" Milo bites his lip. Tristan becomes upset.

"You're kidding. You already have a date?"

"Miles sort of already asked me to go, as friends."

"Wow, he moves fast," Maya muttered.

"But maybe all four of us could go as a group. I mean, we're all going to be there anyways."

"It's not exactly preferred," Tristan said.

"Well, like I said, I'm not in this. I want to be friends with all of you, but if you guys can't put aside your differences for one night, then I don't think this is going to work." Tristan and Maya look at each other and pause.

"Fine," Tristan said. "We'll swallow a huge piece of pride and put up with Miles for you. You're right, that's what friends do." Maya nods in agreement but with a look of worry on her face.

"Thank you," Milo said.

SCENE 4

Tristan and Maya are walking through the hallway next to each other, talking about what happened at the beginning of class.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Maya asked.

"No, but if we want to win over Milo, then we need him to favor us," Tristan replied. "If he asks us to put up with Miles for one night, I think it's a small price to pay."

"Maybe I don't want to be Milo's friend as much as you." Tristan stops in the middle of the hallway. Maya turns back to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not exactly sure if Milo is as great of a person as you think he is. I mean, if he's willing to be friends with Miles, what does that say about his character?"

"Um, don't forget that he doesn't know Miles like we know him. He's going to find out sooner or later that Miles is bad news." Maya pauses. "What?"

"Tris, you know I love you, but I think you're letting your crush on Milo turn into an obsession." Tristan becomes offended.

"It's not an obsession, Maya!"

"Then what do you call it? Pining?" Tristan pauses.

"I just don't want Miles to win this time."

"So then this isn't about Milo, it's about Miles." Tristan pauses. "I thought you didn't like revenge."

"I don't. I'm pretty sure this has nothing to do with getting revenge on Miles."

"Then what is it?" Tristan hesitates.

"I just want Milo to like me."

"Then be yourself. And put the bad thoughts of what could happen between him and Miles behind you." Tristan pauses and then walks off, without Maya. Maya stands in the middle of the hallway, suddenly getting an idea.

SCENE 5

Milo and Kitty are Milo's locker talking. Milo is venting to Kitty about Tristan.

"It's creepy, Kitty," Milo said. "It's like he's determined to prevent me from becoming friends with Miles."

"Maybe he's over reacting," Kitty said. "After all, you said that there was something between them at one point. Maybe he doesn't want you to have his sloppy seconds because he likes you."

"I've barely known him a day. I've only known you for a day, and you're not desperately trying to prevent me from making other friends."

"That's because I know that we are soul mates. The stars demand that we become best friends." Milo snickers.

"See? This is why we're quickly becoming friends. You understand and you don't get jealous."

"Jealousy is so ugly and we're too cute for that. It's like putting mud on our faces, and not the facial cleansing kind." Maya comes around the corner and approaches Milo and Kitty. "Oh, here comes Maya!"

"Maya? You know Maya?"

"Yeah, she's in my remedial class." Maya arrives. "Hi, Maya!"

"Hey, Kitty," Maya said turning to Milo. "Can we talk?" Looks at Kitty then back at Milo. "Alone?"

"What about?" Milo asked.

"Tristan," Maya replied.

"I'll save you a seat in biology, Milo," Kitty smiled putting her cat ear hood up. "Bye, Maya!" Kitty skips away as Milo turns to Maya."

"What's wrong now?" Milo asked.

"I'm just curious. What kind of guy are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Tristan really likes you Milo and he wants you to like him. I know he's been having these jealous fits over you and Miles, but Miles really hurt him, and he doesn't want to see that happen to you." Milo ponders. "Please, don't be so hard on him. He's trying."

"Maya, I applaud your efforts, but he needs to chill out. I don't know him or Miles well enough to even question if whether or not I have romantic feelings towards either one of them. I don't even know if I want to be friends with him."

"Just give him a chance to get to know you. Please?" Milo thinks.

"Tell him to meet me in the greenhouse after school, but tell him it's a surprise."

"So you'll give him a chance?"

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to give Miles a chance and not Tristan when he's making such a big effort. Maybe I misjudged him. But, this is his last chance. No more freak outs."

"Got it." Milo closes his locker door.

"Fair."

"What?"

"You asked me what kind of guy I am. I'm a fair guy. I'm also not a bad guy. I'm one of the nicest guys you will ever meet."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Everyone deserves a chance to start over. That's how I think."

"Which is why you're befriending Miles."

"Exactly, and again, I'm not involved in his past." Milo smiles and walks to class.

SCENE 6

Zoë is sitting on the bottom bleacher after power cheer practice. She is sulking an feels defeated. Rose approaches her.

"You're going to be on time tomorrow, right?" Rose asked.

"Of course," Zoë replied snidely. "Wouldn't want to have to run any more laps."

"Well, if you had respect for the time I have set aside for practice then you wouldn't have to." Zoë doesn't say anything. "I have a feeling that you're still mad at me even after we reached an agreement."

"You took away my spotlight! Okay, this, power cheer captain, was suppose to be my time to shine, and I was looking forward to redeeming myself after the crap storm that hit me this past year."

"So, I'm the target of your anger? If it was any other girl who walked in here and took over, you would be treating her the same, except you're expecting that she would just roll over and give you what you want." Zoë again says nothing. "Honey, you're an actress. You're use to following a script that most likely has a happy ending. Truth is, life isn't scripted. Life isn't fair. If you want something, you're going to have to work for it. That's how it works."

"I just want people to respect me."

"Then start by respecting others. Not just the people in charge." Rose sits down next to her. "I'm sorry you've had a rough time here lately, but turn that negative into a positive. Stop hating me, stop hating the people who put me in charge. I'm not going anywhere, sweetie. Remember that." Rose gets up and walks away. Zoë sits there for a moment.

"We'll see about that," she said to herself.

SCENE 7

Milo walks into biology class, and walks over to Kitty who hops over to the seat next to her so Milo can sit down.

"Kept your seat warm," Kitty smiled.

"Thanks," Milo said.

"So, what did Maya want?"

"She wants me to give Tristan another chance to get to know him. I told her I'd meet him in the greenhouse after school."

"Ooh, romantic! I wish a cute boy would ask me to meet him in the greenhouse."

"It's not romantic, Kitty. I'm just simply being fair and giving myself a chance to get to know him. Apparently Miles screwed him up in the head a lot more than I thought."

"Does that change your opinion of Miles?"

"I don't know but it certainly has me questioning everything. I'm not even sure if I should go to the dance with him."

"What did Miles do to you though? You can't blame a guy for mistakes, especially if he's trying to change. Give them both the benefit of the doubt. Besides, it's kind of sexy. Two boys you barely know are fighting for your attention and admiration. It's like a love story!" Miles walks into class.

"Speaking of Romeo."

"Hey, guys," Miles said sitting down at their table. "How's it going? Tristan still acting crazy?"

"Some what," Milo replied.

"Yeah, well, ignore him. He's pathetic." Milo becomes offended.

"What?"

"He's desperate for someone to love him. He'll throw himself at any guy who gives him any time of the day."

"What the hell? That's harsh, Miles!" Miles realizes what he said and becomes embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Milo."

"You should be. I know Tristan is acting erratic, but he's not pathetic."

"I'm sorry, it's just my opinion of him."

"Apology not accepted. I'm trying to form a friendship with both of you, and bad mouthing him is starting to confirm his accusations about you." Miles blushes. "I thought you were trying to change."

"I know, I'm trying. Old habits are hard to break."

"Well try harder. It's not working."

"I'm sorry, Milo. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did."

"Hey!" Kitty interrupted. "We're going to be partners for the year, so let's not hate each other. Let's spread the love."

"You're right," Miles agreed. Milo doesn't say anything nor makes eye contact with Miles. Miles fidgets in frustration.

SCENE 8

Tristan and Zoë are walking together in the hallway after school. Zoë is venting to Tristan about Rose.

"She's so annoying," Zoë said. "She's trying to be all heroic and give me some cheesy, lame advice about how I need to respect other people, not just the ones in charge. She's a joke."

"She sounds terrible," Tristan said.

"More like a nightmare."

"So, are you going to work your way up like you guys planned?"

"Sort of. I'll be captain by the time competitions start up."

"You think you can win her over that fast?"

"No, which is why she's going to quit." Zoë gives Tristan a mischievous look.

"You're plotting something aren't you? I want deets."

"Sorry, no can do. You'll just have to watch my plan unfold. So how are things going with you and that new guy?"

"Ugh, please don't mention him."

"I guess they're not going well."

"He hates my guts."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, Tristie."

"Well, I'm not getting any bites." Maya walks towards them. "Someone looks like they're on a mission," Tristan said to Maya.

"I just came to tell you that you have a surprise waiting for you in the greenhouse." Maya said.

"Sounds totes suspicious."

"Double totes," Zoë added.

"Trust me, it's not," Maya said. Tristan looks at Zoë, and then walks towards the greenhouse.

The scene cuts to Tristan entering the greenhouse cautiously. He's looking around, not finding anything that he would expect to be a surprise. He's about to turn away when he notices Milo staring at a cherry tree sprout.

"These are so pretty when they bloom," Milo said knowing Tristan is behind them. He turns to face to Tristan. "I got to the see the cherry blossoms in full bloom the last time I visited Tokyo."

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Surprise! I asked Maya to tell you to meet me here as a surprise."

"Why? You seemed pretty done with me earlier."

"No, I was frustrated with you earlier, but it was my fault. I didn't realize how big of a deal Miles was to you then. I thought you were over reacting."

"I think I had a right to."

"You're right, you did, and I thought about it and I realized that I didn't give you a chance to get to know you like I did with Miles. So, here's your chance."

"Are you serious?" Tristan smiled.

"For real. No talking about Miles, or Maya, or anyone else. This is our chance to get to know each other." Tristan smiles.

SCENE 9

Rose walks into the washroom the next day to get ready for the power cheer practice. The door suddenly slams behind her. She curiously walks over to the door and tries to open it but it's locked. She frantically tries to open it, beating on the door.

"Open the door!" She shouted. "Let me out! Help! Let me out! Open the door! Help! Help!"

The scene cuts to the other side of the door. Zoë is walking away, grinning mischievously, as a clip of "Problem" by Natalia Kills is playing in the background.

END EPISODE


	3. Degrassi Season 15 Promo

Degrassi Season 15 Promo

"Animals" by Maroon 5 plays

This Season on Degrassi...

Get Ready!

Clips of dramatic turns and looking up

New Year.

Lacey to Student Body: Let's make this a great year!

New Relationships.

Miles to Milo: I can't help who I like.

New Drama.

Zoë to Rose: This is my squad!

New Students.

Simpson to Student Body: Let's all welcome our new students to Degrassi.

Tristan to Maya: That Milo guy is pretty cute.

Angus to Maya: You have really pretty eyes. (Maya blushes)

Garrett to Zoë: Sometimes it feels good to be bad.

Will Bring Out...

Rose to Zoë: If you want to be co-captain, you're going to have work for it.

Tristan to Milo: Just be careful.

Miles to Milo: I just want to start over.

Milo to Kitty: I feel like I'm being pulled into two different directions.

The Animal...

Zig to Garrett: Stay away from Zoë!

Maya to Angus: Are you a pill popper?

Nilo to Frankie: They're threatening my life because they think I'm a terrorist!

Kitty to the Remedial Class: I cut myself.

In Everyone!

Tristan to Milo: I want you to be with me! Not Miles!

Zoë: She's going down.

Garrett to Zig: Bring it on, Screw Up.

Miles: If you want to be with me, then be with me!

Rose: Help! Let me out!

Sophie to Winston: We can't do this.

Cuts to clips of couples kissing, intimate moments, fights and crying

Rose to Zoë: There's a new star at Degrassi, so get ready to share the spotlight.

Degrassi... Think You Can Hide?

Only on .


	4. Manners

Degrassi Season 15

"Manners" Episode 3

Zoë enters the gym after she locks Rose in the washroom. She's grinning but shakes it off to act like she doesn't know anything. She's a few minutes late so she acts as though she's rushing to meet the other girls. She throws her bag down and joins the other girls.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Zoë said to the girls.

"Relax, Rose isn't here yet," Jack said.

"Really?" Zoë asked acting surprised. "That's not like her. Has anyone tried calling her?"

"I did," Lola replied. "But she didn't answer."

"She didn't answer me either," Shay said.

"Maybe she's not in school today," Lola said.

"I saw her in the hallway earlier," Jack said.

"She could just be running late," Zoë said. "Why don't I take over until she gets here? It'll be just like old times." The girls look at each other. "Don't worry. I'm sure Rose will show up any minute. So, how about it?" The girls smile at each other in agreement. "Okay, ladies, let's warm up!" The girls spread out to warm up. Zoë grins in accomplishment as the theme music starts to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Kitty skips happily up to Milo, who is at his locker, eager to hear about his meeting with Tristan.

"So, Momo, how did it go with Tristan yesterday?" she asked.

"It went well," Milo said. "We have a clashing taste of music, but we have a lot of other things in common. He likes to write plays, I like to write poetry. He's loves movies and acting, and I love any movie with Channing Tatum in it." They both laugh.

"Well, I'm glad that you're giving him another chance. I mean, things might be rocky with him and Miles, but at least things aren't rocky with you and Tristan or Miles."

"Don't be so certain. After what Miles said yesterday in biology, I'm starting to think that Tristan might be right about Miles. Maybe he's not as nice of a guy as he seems." Kitty notices Miles walking over, who Milo doesn't know is approaching.

"Even if he brought you flowers as a token of apology?"

"What?" Kitty points in Miles' direction and Milo turns to look.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kitty begins to walk away but Milo stops her.

"No, wait! Stay! I might need you for back up if things don't go well." Kitty steps out of the way so Miles can speak.

"Hey," Miles greeted. "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now after what happened yesterday, but I wanted to apologize for it." Milo doesn't say anything. Kitty looks back and forth between Milo and Miles. "I brought you lilacs because I know they're your favorite flower, and Belgian chocolates because you said they're you're favorite candy." Milo hesitates but takes the flowers and candy. "So? Will you forgive me?" Milo looks at Kitty who smiles and nods at him.

"Yes," Milo replied. "But only because these are my favorite." Milo opens the chocolates.

"Well, it looks like you don't need me after all," Kitty said swiping a chocolate and skipping away. Milo and Miles laugh at her as she skips away.

"She's something else," Miles said. "So, are we still on for the dance?"

"Yeah, but only if Kitty can join us, too. She doesn't have a date, and I don't want her to go alone, and..."

"Of course she can join. It'll mean less time alone with you, but I want you to be happy."

"Well, we still have that slow dance to look forward to." They smile at each other, Milo puts the flowers in his locker, keeping the chocolates, and they walk off to class together.

SCENE 2

Maya and Tristan are walking into English class. Tristan is dishing to Maya about his meeting with Milo. He's glowing and so happy.

"I'm telling you, Maya, it was like being in a movie," Tristan said walking into class. "Thank you so much for convincing Milo to give me another chance." They sit down at their desks.

"Of course, Tris," Maya said. "Anything for my bestie."

"I'm so happy! It feels like things are starting fall into place with Milo. We have a lot in common. It's like we're meant for each other." Maya smiles and looks at the doorway to see Milo and Miles saying goodbye each other.

"You might want to hold that thought," Maya said. Tristan looks at her and then at the doorway, looking at what she's talking about.

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked rhetorically. "I thought he was seeing Miles they way you and I see them."

"Maybe it's not what it seems. Stay cool!" Milo walks in and sits down at his desk next to Tristan.

"You and Miles are still talking?" Tristan asked Milo.

"Yeah," Milo replied. "He apologized for what happened yesterday."

"That's what he does. He does something wrong and then he apologizes so that you don't hate him."

"Tristan, calm down. It's nothing serious." Maya notices the chocolates on Milo's desk.

"What are those?" she asked Milo.

"Oh, those?" Milo replied. "Miles kind of apologized with Belgian chocolates."

"Candy?" Tristan asked.

"And flowers," Milo added. Tristan rolled his eyes. "What? It was a nice gesture. I can't stay mad at someone who brings me some of my favorite things."

"It looks like he's trying to win you over."

"As a friend. Don't worry, Tristan. Nothing is happening between Miles and me."

"Looks like something is happening," Maya said.

"No, nothing is happening," Milo said. Maya and Tristan become quiet. "We're still on for the dance on Friday, right?"

"Actually, Maya and I were talking, and maybe it would be a good idea if we gave you and Miles some privacy."

"We did?" Maya asked confused.

"Yes, we did," Tristan said glaring at her.

"Seriously?" Milo asked. "Are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with Miles bringing me gifts?"

"Not at all," Tristan said smiling. "We just want you to be happy."

"Well, thank you," Milo smiled. Tristan nodded in slight disappointed.

SCENE 3

It's the end of Power Cheer practice and the girls are leaving the gym as Rose hurries in. She waves goodbye to the girls, and joins Zoë on the gym floor.

"I'm so sorry I missed practice," Rose apologized. "I got locked in the washroom and I left my phone in my locker because I don't want it to distract me from practice. I finally banged on the door loud enough for one of the coaches to let me out."

"Oh, that's horrible," Zoë said playing dumb. "But never fear! I took over practice. We ran the routines and the girls are doing great! We're getting so much better."

"Wow, Rivas! I'm impressed. You didn't panic, and you carried on. Maybe you are worthy of being co-captain."

"So, does this mean you'll make me co-captain?"

"Not yet, but continue to show leadership and good faith like you did today, and you'll be well on your way." Zoë becomes less excited. "Well, I need to go and send the girls an email apologizing for and explaining my absence. Good work, Rivas. I'm very pleased." Zoë fakes a smile as Rose leaves the gym.

"Looks like I'm going to have to work a bit harder alright," Zoë said to herself grinning.

SCENE 4

Milo approaches Miles at the end of class. Miles is at his locker and notices Milo walking over.

"Well, this is a change," Miles joked. "You showing up at my locker." Miles notices Milo isn't excited. "What's wrong?"

"Tristan and Maya bailed on us for the dance Friday," Milo replied.

"Why?"

"Apparently Tristan feels that you and I need more alone time, but something tells me he's upset that I'm still talking to you."

"Don't think about it too much. He's most likely just jealous that you and I are friends."

"I guess. So, it looks like it's just you, me, and Kitty, which means we'll get more alone time. Kitty is pretty good at making herself scarce." Miles and Milo laugh. Miles suddenly gets an idea.

"You know, this might actually be a good thing."

"How so?"

"You just gave me a really good idea."

"I did? And what idea might that be?" Miles shuts his locker.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Milo looks at him curiously.

"Just make sure you two are ready by five. I'll come pick you guys up." Miles grins and walks away. Milo smiles in curiosity.

SCENE 5

Zoë is at her locker in between class. Zig comes up behind her and gives her a bear hug. She giggles and smiles and then turns to face him.

"Well, someone is in a good mood," Zoë smiled.

"Just came to see my favorite girl," Zig said giving her a peck on the lips. "How was the bitch today?"

"Don't know," Zoë grinned. "She was locked in the washroom all practice."

"What did you do?" Zig smiled curiously.

"I didn't do anything. At least, as far she knows I didn't."

"Do you really think this is a good idea? Your plotting tends to get you into trouble."

"Said the boy from the remedial class. And no, it's not going to get me into trouble because she's pretty much going to be doing this to herself. That's how it's going to look anyway."

"You can't keep locking her in the washroom. She's going to find out it's not just a coincidence."

"There are other ways to get Rose to sabotage herself," she said, caressing his face. "So, what time are you picking me up for the dance?"

"Seven thirty, sharp."

"Perfect," Zoë smiled. "Look sexy." Zig grins and bites his lip as Zoë smiles.

SCENE 6

Rose is in the library typing up an email to the power cheer squad. Her best friend, Sophie walks in and sits down next to her.

"Hey, number one bestie at Degrassi," Rose smiled.

"Hey, girl," Sophie said. "What are you doing?"

"Typing up an apology email to the cheer squad. I missed practice today because I got locked in the washroom, and couldn't use my phone to call for help."

"You were locked in the washroom?" Sophie asked curiously.

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"It's just strange." Rose becomes intrigued.

"What do you mean it's just strange?"

"It's strange because the washroom door doesn't lock on it's own." Rose listens intently. "The coaches unlock it every morning before school starts and then lock it every night once everyone has gone home. You weren't accidentally locked in the washroom. Someone must have swiped the key from the coaches, and locked you in there." Rose ponders for a moment.

"I think I know who did it, too."

"Who?"

"Zoë Rivas."

"The West Drive girl?"

"She's pissed at me because I took over the squad as captain. She was only temporary and got pissed when she found out I was taking over as permanent captain. She's been a hassle ever since."

"So, what are you going to do? Maybe you should talk to Simpson."

"No, no. No need to get the principal involved. You see, I have all the power over that squad. If she steps out of line again, I can just terminate her from the team." Rose grins mischievously.

SCENE 7

Maya is rushing to her next class, because she's late. She's dodging everyone in the hallways trying not to bump into anyone. She puts her head down for a split second and bumps into Angus Richardson, the Australian exchange student. Her books and notebooks fly everywehre. She bends down to pick them, and Angus bends down to help her.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologizes, both not making eye contact with each other.

"No, it's my fault," Angus said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." They scurry to pick up her belongings and their hands touch as they pick up the last book. They look at each other and their eyes meet. They're mesmerized for a second. "You have really pretty eyes." Maya blushes and smiles.

"Thanks." They smile at each other and then Maya realizes she has to get to class. They wind up on their feet.

"I'm Angus."

"I'm Maya." They smile at each other more, then Maya shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm late for class."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Maya walks away. Angus turns back to her and yells at her. "I'll see you around, yeah?" Maya turns back to him. She smiles and nods. Angus walks away smiling. Maya takes a moment and smiles, then hurries off to class.

SCENE 8

It's Friday afternoon. Milo and Kitty are at Milo's house getting ready for the dance and Miles' surprise. Milo is looking in the mirror and adjusting his tie and fixing his hair as Kitty is getting changed.

"Are you ready to be wowed?" Kitty asks from the room.

"Go for it!" Milo shouts to her, turning away from the mirror. Kitty enters the foyer wearing a pink tutu, tights, and a pink sweater.

"Well? How do I look?" Milo snickers.

"You're wearing a tutu to the dance?"

"It's a formal tutu, and yes, I am."

"Okay, but you're also wearing chucks. I don't think Simpson is going to let you into the dance with those."

"Well, I don't own any heels and heels are murder on a gym floor anways. Besides, they're my best pair. They're pink and sparkly!"

"If you say so."

"Wow! You look so handsome!"

"You think so? You think Miles will like it?"

"He's going to have a heart attack when he sees you. A good one, of course. You're just so sexy in that tight suit and tie."

"Well, thank you." Milo looks at her sweater. "Aren't you going to be hot in that sweater? There's going to be a lot of people in the gym."

"I'll be okay. Besides, it's to hide my scars."

"Scars?"

"Oh, right. I haven't told you." She sighs deeply. "I used to cut myself a long time ago. Went to rehab, the whole nine yards. The scars are healing nicely, but they still show a bit. I just don't want people to know yet."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am so much better than I used to be." Milo looks at her with concern. "Aw, Momo, don't be worried. I promise I'm fine. Don't let this ruin your night. We're going to have a great time!" The door bell rings. Kitty looks at him. "Prince Charming is here!" She skips to the front door, Milo trailing her. She opens the door to see Miles there. Miles looks at her surprised.

"Wow, Kitty," Miles said. "That is some get up you've got on."

"If you're impressed with my outfit, then you'll love Milo's." She steps aside so that Miles can see Milo. Miles looks at Milo with shock and amazement.

"Wow!" Miles said speechless.

"What do you think?" Milo asked.

"Wow!"

"Is that a good wow?" Milo laughs nervously.

"You look amazing," Miles finally says.

"Told you," Kitty smiles nudging Milo.

"Are you ready to go?" Milo asked Miles.

"Um, yeah. Let's go."

The scene cuts to Miles and Milo in the front seat of Miles' car, Kitty is sitting in the back. There is a pause.

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Milo asked.

"It's a surprise," Miles chuckled.

"He could be kidnapping us," Kitty said from the back seat looking out of the window. Milo turns around and gives her a worried look. She turns to him. "Chill out! It's an adventure."

"Yeah, Milo," Miles said. "Enjoy the ride."

"I'm just nervous is all," Milo said.

"Don't be. You and Kitty are going to love what I have planned."

"Is it a lilac bush?" Kitty asked. Milo gives her another look. "What? I'm only guessing." Miles laughs.

"It's better than a lilac bush," Miles said. Milo smiles.

"Nothing could be better than a lilac bush. Except being with you." Milo put his hand on Miles' knee. Miles looks at him and smiles. Miles looks back on the road and pulls into the parking lot a really expensive restaurant.

"We're here."

"You're kidding," Milo said. "Miles, this is a really fancy restaurant."

"I know," Miles said. "And it just so happens that there is a reservation for three waiting for us inside." Kitty flies out of the car in excitement, followed by Miles and Milo. Kitty rushes in with excitement into the restaurant.

"Miles, I don't really think we can accept this."

"Why not?"

"It's too expensive for you to spend on me, let alone me and Kitty."

"Well, I like you, and Kitty is your best friend, and she's sort of growing on me. It's worth it. I want to treat you right." Milo hesitates. Miles puts his arm around him. "Just enjoy it. It's on me, and my dad." Milo smiles and they walk into the restaurant.

SCENE 9

Students are arriving to the dance. Lacey is at the front greeting people and taking tickets.

"Enjoy the dance and welcome back," Lacey said to a couple of students entering the dance and taking their tickets. Rose approaches the front by herself in a stunning black dress. "Well, if it isn't the cheer star herself." Rose smiles and blushes. "Where's your date? A girl as stunning as you has to have a nice piece of eye candy on her arm."

"Well, I am wearing Cartier on my wrist," Rose chuckles.

"Kind of hard to dance with diamonds."

"Trust me, I'm just here to enjoy myself, maybe make some new friends. Having a date isn't the most important thing in the world."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a date for prom." Lacey takes her ticket.

"Fingers crossed," Rose smiles.

"Enjoy yourself tonight, and welcome to Degrassi." Rose smiles and enters the dance. Frankie and Winston walk up to Lacey and hand her their tickets. "Well, little Frankie Hollingsworth. Look at you and that gorgeous hunk on your arm." Winston smiles and blushes. "Where are the Hollingsworth men tonight?"

"Hunter would rather stay home playing video games then come to a school dance. I think it's mostly because he couldn't get a date if his life depended on it. Miles should be here soon though."

"I see," Lacey said taking their tickets. "Well, have fun, stay out of trouble, and welcome back." Frankie and Winston smile at Lacey and walk into the gym.

The scene cuts to Maya and Tristan in the gym standing by the punch bowl looking around the gym. The music is just soft enough for them to hold a conversation while everyone is dancing and having a good time.

"Do you see them?" Tristan asked Maya looking around.

"No, not yet," Maya replied. "Maybe they're not coming."

"Oh, they will be here. Trust. Miles would not miss an opportunity to show off Milo in front of the whole school."

"Why are you being so bitter? I thought you were okay with Milo going to the dance with Miles."

"I'm not bitter, and I am okay with Milo coming with Miles." Tristan pauses. "Slightly." Maya rolls her eyes. "Come on, Maya. It's Miles we're talking about. I can't believe you're even okay with it."

"Yeah, well, that's because I've moved on from what happened between Miles and I. I've forgiven him, and you should to. And be all the way happy for Milo. You haven't lost the war, so get happy." Tristan shakes his head and continues to look around the gym. Zig and Zoë come off the dance floor and join Maya and Tristan at the punch bowl.

"Hey, misfits," Zoë said. "What's wrong with the sour puss?" Zoë asked Maya.

"Nothing," Maya replied. "Tristan is upset that his crush is coming to the dance with Miles."

"I'm not upset!" Tristan said defensively.

"Cheer up, Tristie!" Zoë smiled. "Have some fun! Let's dance!" A Lady Gaga song comes on and Zoë grabs Tristan's hand. "Come on! You're queen is calling you." Zoë drags Tristan onto the dance floor. Zig scoots closer to Maya.

"So, is that really what's bugging Tristan?" Zig asked.

"Partly. He's also worried that Miles is going to win Milo over."

"You're serious? Rich boy is interested in Captain America?"

"Yes? I think they're cute together, but Tristan would kill me if I said that to him. I just don't want him to get hurt again."

"Maybe you should let him get hurt. I mean, you weren't there when Miles broke his heart. Why should it be any different now?"

"Because back then, Tristan and I were on a hiatus. I have to be there for him now."

"Do you like this Milo guy? As a friend, I mean."

"Well, yeah. He's nice guy. I want to be friends with him, but Tristan is making it hard." Kitty suddenly skips over to Zig and Maya.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. "How's the punch?"

"Hawaiian," Zig replied taking a sip.

"Have you seen Milo and Miles?" Maya asked Kitty.

"Yeah, I came with them. They're out front turning in their tickets to Lacey. That filet mignon sure did make me thirsty." Kitty gets some punch.

"Filet mignon?" Maya asked. "Where did you get filet mignon?"

"Miles took Milo and I to the Palace for dinner. It was a surprise. How nice of Miles, right?"

"Right," Maya muttered. Milo and Miles walk over, joining the other three.

"Hey, Maya," Milo greeted.

"Hey, Milo," Maya smiled. "Miles."

"Maya," Miles replied. Zig cleared his throat. Kitty realizes that Zig doesn't know Milo.

"Oh," Kitty said. "Milo, this is Zig Novak. He's in our remedial class." Zig waves.

"Hey, Milo," Zig said.

"Nice to meet you, Zig," Milo replied. He turns to Maya. "Where's Tristan?"

"He's on the dance floor with Zoë," Maya replied. "He's kind of bitter, so just F-Y-I."

"Still? When is he going to get over this?" Tristan and Zoë rejoin the group laughing until Tristan sees Milo and Miles. "Hey, Tristan."

"Hey, Milo."

"So, this is Milo?" Zoë asked. "It's so nice to meet you! I've heard some things about you."

"All good, I hope."

"Well, define good." Zig realizes she's about say something she shouldn't. He takes her hand.

"I feel like dancing," he said to Zoë.

"In a minute, Zig. I'm talking to Milo."

"No, I really need to dance right now." Zig tries to hint to Zoë that they need to leave.

"Fine, let's go!" Zoë and Zig return to the dance floor. The other five stand in awkward silence.

"You look really nice, Milo," Tristan says breaking the ice.

"Thanks, Tristan," Milo smiles. Tristan looks back and forth between Milo and Miles, and suddenly gets upset.

"I need to sit down," Tristan said leaving the group.

"Tristan, wait!" Maya said starting to go after him. Kitty stops her.

"Wait, let me handle this," Kitty said. "I think I can help." Kitty chases after Tristan.

"Well, this is going well," Miles said. Maya glares at him and shakes her head.

"This isn't how I wanted tonight to go," Milo said.

"Me either," Maya said. "I wish Tristan would just accept that you and Miles are friends. I'm trying to be on both of your sides, but it's hard."

"Who's side do you want to be on?" Milo asked. "Honestly. Forget the fact that Tristan is your best friend. Which side do you think is the right side to be on?" Maya hesitates.

"I want to be on yours' and Miles' side," she answered. "I want Tristan on that side, too."

"Hey, give him some time," Miles said. "I'm sure that he will come around." Milo smiles at him.

"Wow," Milo said. "I think that's the nicest thing that I've ever heard you say about Tristan."

"Well, I want this feud to end just as bad as you and Maya. You know, I would actually like to try to make peace with Tristan, but he still sees me as that same screwed up Miles." Milo notices that Miles is getting upset. A slow song starts to play on the dance floor, and Milo takes Miles by the hand.

"Come on," Milo said. "Let's go dance. We'll be back, Maya." Maya waves them off, standing at the punch bowl alone. Angus walks over, not noticing that Maya is standing in the way.

"Excuse me," he said to her. They look at each other and smile. "Pretty eyes."

"Thanks, again," Maya blushed. Angus grabs a cup of punch.

"What's a pretty girl like you standing at the punch bowl all alone?"

"Trying to keep the peace between my friends."

"Yikes! Sounds like drama."

"Well, it wouldn't be if one friend would just stop being such a stubborn ass."

"I'm sure everything will work itself out." They pause. "I don't mean to sound presumptuous, but they're playing a slow song, and I don't have anyone to dance with, and you don't have anyone to dance with, so how about we dance with each other?" Maya laughs.

"That's how you ask girls to dance?"

"Only the ones with pretty eyes." They smile at each other, then hold hands as they walk onto the dance floor.

The scene cuts to Tristan sitting on a row of chairs against the gym wall, sulking. Kitty walks over and sits down next to him.

"You look sad," Kitty said.

"Obvi," Tristan sigh.

"Why?"

"Why do I look sad?"

"Why are you sad?" Tristan sighs.

"Because that should be me on Milo's arm. Not Miles."

"Why you and not him?"

"Okay, this isn't twenty questions or Jeopardy, so why am I getting the third degree?"

"I'm getting you to confront your anger. Now, answer my questions." Tristan hesitates.

"Because I can treat Milo better than Miles."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he treated me and Maya like crap."

"Ah, I see. So, a guy makes a couple of mistakes, and suddenly he's branded with a scarlet letter?" Tristan doesn't say anything. "The reason Milo is playing Switzerland between you and Miles is because he wants to be friends with both of you. He likes both of you guys as friends."

"Yeah, but look at how they're out there dancing. Friends don't hold each other that close." Kitty ponders briefly.

"Somehow, I don't think Miles nor Milo are the problem here. I think the problem is you."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're jealous because you don't have what Miles and Milo have."

"And what's that?"

"A blossoming romance." Tristan looks down at his feet. "I think you want a relationship so bad that you're throwing away a good friendship with Milo and you don't even know it. I haven't known Milo long either, but I can already tell that Milo is a genuine person and a great friend. Do you want to throw away a good friend?"

"No, I don't." Tristan looks at Miles and Milo dancing and sighs. "I need to go home."

"Why?"

"I need to finish my sulking in private. Tomorrow, I'm going to start fresh."

"Good for you." Kitty smiles at him.

"Thank you, Kitty."

"Any time!"

"I totes love your outfit by the way! Oh, and could you tell everyone I left early cause I was feeling nauseous."

"Consider it done." They smile at each other, and Tristan leaves the dance. The scene cuts to Miles and Milo on the dance floor, holding each other close.

"This feels right," Miles said. "For once, something actually feels right."

"It does," Milo smiled. "But, I still think that we need to get to know each other better first before we make this official." Miles becomes upset.

"You're still thinking about what Tristan said."

"No, I actually haven't been thinking about him at all since we got on the dance floor. What I've been thinking about are the flowers, and the candy, and dinner. Miles, you don't have to swipe your credit card to get me to like you. To be honest, I'm a lot more simpler than that."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"What I mean is, I enjoy just being with you, spending time with you, you teaching me to play video games or watching 'Game of Thrones' together. And as far as dates go, just turning a blanket fort into a movie theatre is my idea of the perfect date. I don't need nice things to have feelings for you."

"So, what your saying is, you like me for me?"

"Yeah. Hasn't anyone ever just liked you for you?"

"No, actually. They've either liked me for my looks or my dad's money."

"Well, I like your charisma, and the way your bangs flop to the side..." Miles smiles and blushes. "And the way that you smile. The way that you put in the effort to get to know me. Trust me, you're on the right track. Let's just not take the fast track. Keep being yourself and getting to know me. We'll get there, I promise." Miles smiles.

"Okay, it's a promise." They look into each other's eyes and smile.

END EPISODE


	5. Careless

Degrassi Season 15

"Careless" Episode 4

It's the morning after the dance. Frankie and her friend, Nilo, are eating breakfast in the Hollingsworth's kitchen. Miles walks in, just waking up, the sleep is still in his eyes.

"Well, look who's up," Frankie said to Miles. "Someone got in late last night. A little too much fun perhaps?" Miles sits down at the other end of the table, squinting from the sun in his eyes.

"Kitty and I went to Milo's house last night after the dance," Miles said.

"Kitty?" Nilo said. "Isn't she that really weird new girl who's always wearing that jacket with the cat ears?"

"Yeah, why?" Miles asked.

"You went to the dance with her?" Frankie asked. "She looked like a giant stick of cotton candy. I can't believe you're into her."

"I'm not into her," Miles grunted. "I'm into her best friend." Frankie and Nilo look at him in confusion. Miles realized what he said and sighs. "I like her friend, Milo."

"Come on, Miles," Frankie said. "Stop playing. It's okay if you like her."

"I'm not joking. I told you, I like her friend, Milo." Frankie and Nilo look at each other.

"But, Milo is a guy, right?" Nilo asked Miles.

"So?" Miles asked.

"So, you're not gay, Miles," Frankie said. "First, you dated Tristan, a guy, then went right back to Maya, a girl. That's not gay."

"Exactly, it's called bisexual."

"It's called 'you're being ridiculous.' You don't really like Milo. You're just using him to get over someone or something else."

"Like what, Frankie? Things with Dad are improving immensely, I'm staying out of trouble, and Maya and I are finally on good terms because we've moved on from each other. I'm turning over a new leaf, and I like Milo. He makes me feel better about myself and he's fun to be around."

"You said the same thing about Tristan."

"I admit I was using Tristan at the time to get over Maya, but this time I genuinely like Milo. I'm bi, Frankie. You're just going to have to accept it." Frankie pauses.

"Fine. It was never a big deal to me if you like boys or girls anyways. I just care about whether or not you're using or hurting people."

"I'm not, so don't worry. I've changed. I'm not the same person I was." Frankie smiles.

"Well, good. I'm happy you're turning around." Winston suddenly walks into the kitchen yawning loudly.

"Morning, ladies," Winston said. He suddenly notices Miles and gets nervous. "Oh, and Miles."

"Chewy?" Miles asked. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Frankie said it would be okay if I stayed over last night since your rents are away this weekend." Miles looks at Frankie.

"Now why would Frankie say that?" he asked Winston. "Frankie, can I see you in the living room, now?" Miles gets up and walks into the living room. Frankie watches him walk out nervously as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Frankie meets Miles in the living room.

"What?" Frankie asked Miles annoyed.

"You know you're not allowed to have boys in your room," Miles replied.

"So? Mom and Dad aren't home, and he's your friend. If they ask, which they won't, I can just say he stayed in your room."

"Yeah, but he didn't."

"What's the big deal? He and Nilo slept on the floor, we didn't even sleep in the same bed."

"The big deal is that Dad finally trusts me enough to leave me in charge, and you go and break the rules."

"Relax, Miles. They're not going to find out."

"What about the security cameras?"

"If we act like nothing happened, Mom and Dad will never be suspicious, which means they won't bother to check."

"Fine, but if they find out, I'm not bailing you out."

"Fine."

"And next time, either put him in my room or one of the guests rooms." Miles walks back into the kitchen leaving Frankie in the dining room.

SCENE 2

It's Monday morning and everyone is returning to school after the weekend. Maya is walking in the halls, reading her textbook, as Tristan comes up from behind her in a surprisingly, cheery mood.

"Great morning, Maya!" Tristan greeted, obnoxiously happy.

"Good morning, Tristan?" Maya asked confused. "Wait, did you just say 'great morning?'"

"Why, yes, I did because it is!"

"You seem to be in a way better mood than on Friday. You're not on drugs are you?"

"No way! I am on this thing called a new positive outlook. I'm no longer letting anything bother me or bring me down!"

"Not even the fact that Miles and Milo are walking this way? Together?" Tristan turns to see Miles and Milo towards him and Maya. Tristan smiles at Miles and Milo and meets them, standing in between them and putting his arms around them.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you," Tristan said to Miles and Milo.

"Uh, we're happy to see you too, Tristan," Miles said confused.

"You're in a good mood today," Milo smiled.

"Correction," Tristan said. "I am in a fantabulous mood! Come, let's walk to class together." Maya watches the boys walk off together. She becomes angry because she thinks someone gave Tristan drugs.

The scene cuts to Maya storming into the rubber room and over to Kitty, who is talking and laughing with Zig. Grace notices Maya is angry as she storms by her.

"Did you give Tristan drugs?" Maya asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked. "I don't do drugs or deal them."

"Well, you gave him something because he's in way too good of a mood to be sober after what happened on Friday." Grace comes over and puts her arm in front of Maya.

"Hold up, Blondie," Grace said to Maya. Zig watches the conversation from behind Kitty. Kitty gets up and puts her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Relax, Maya," Kitty smiled. "All I did was give Tristan some advice and I guess he must have took it."

"What did you say to him?" Maya asked.

"I pretty much just got him to confront his anger about Milo and Miles being together and then I asked him if he wanted to lose a good friend like Milo. He said 'no' and went home to finish sulking. I guess he must have took some time for himself."

"But he's too happy!"

"That's the point, Maya. You take time to cry, and then you stand up and move on. I think that's what happened to Tristan. He finally found the strength to move on and accept Milo as a friend."

"Wow," Grace said amazed. "You sound just like a therapist, Cat Woman." Maya ponders over Kitty's words.

"I just wanted to help Tristan see that he was pushing away Milo. I know Tristan really likes him, but I know Tristan would hate himself if Milo ended a friendship that hadn't even started yet."

"You're right," Maya agreed. "I was trying so hard to get Tristan to see that. I guess you just knew how to explain it to him. Tristan doesn't need me."

"Of course he does, Maya. He needs his best friend in his life." Maya half smiles. "Don't be discouraged. I didn't mean to step into your territory." Grace looks at Maya and then back at Kitty. Maya doesn't say anything.

"I'm sure she appreciates the thought," Grace said to Kitty. "Thank her, Maya."

"Thanks, Kitty," Maya said. Maya walks over to her chair and slumps down.

"She's mad at me, isn't she?" Kitty asked.

"She's always mad at someone," Zig replied. "She's got to be angry with at least one person all the time."

"Shut up, Novak," Grace snarled. "Kitty, you're fine. Let her breathe it out, and she'll come around."

"I hope so," Kitty said.

SCENE 3

Garrett and his friend, Zach, are watching the power cheer practice from the bleachers. They're being obnoxious and piggish towards the girls.

"Yeah, baby, flip the skirt some more!" Zach shouts to one of the girls laughing.

"That ass, though!" Garrett shouts as well, laughing. Rose turns around glaring and walks over to the bleachers.

"Excuse me!" Rose shouted to Garrett and Zach. "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah," Zach replied. "Is there anyway you can get the girls to wear smaller uniforms?" Rose looks at him in disgust.

"Power cheer practice is a closed practice," Rose said. "Get out!"

"Chill out, Cheer Champion," Garrett said. "We're looking, not touching. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You're being piggish and it's stinking up the gym," Rose said. "Get out, or I'm getting Armstrong!" Garrett and Zach glare at her as they get up and leave the gym. As they're walking out, the girls are helping Lola perform a stunt, and she ends up falling. Rose watches and sighs heavily. She rejoins the squad. "Lola, we've been working on this routine for two days now. Why can't you perform it right?"

"I just couldn't practice over the weekend," Lola said. "It's hard to practice a routine by yourself."

"So, what you're telling me is that you girls need more practice time?" Rose asked. The girls look down, ashamed. "From now on, we practice during our spare and two hours after school, starting tomorrow."

"You can't do that," Zoë said angrily. "Some of us have lives outside of this squad."

"My bad," Rose said. "I thought you girls wanted to be the best."

"We do, but practice twice a day is insane with our schedules."

"Then I'll terminate all of you from the squad, and find new girls, who actually want to work hard to be the best, to replace you." She glares at Zoë. "Is that what you want?" Zoë doesn't say anything. "I didn't think so. Now, let's get back to work." Rose and the other girls get into formation as Zoë rolls her eyes angrily.

SCENE 4

Winston joins Frankie at her locker. He's worried that he has gotten her in trouble with her parents for staying in her room Friday night.

"So, how much trouble did I get you in?" Winston asked.

"Zero percent," Frankie smiled. "My parents don't even know you stayed over."

"Miles isn't going to say anything?"

"No, why would he? You're his bro. I'm sure he realizes that if he ratted me out, he wouldn't be able to hang out with you at the house anymore. Miles can be dumb, but not that dumb."

"Well, that's good, but now that he's got Milo, I'm probably not going to be seeing too much of him for awhile."

"Yeah, about that. What exactly is going between him and Milo? He hasn't really told me too much."

"From what I understand, Milo is his new romantic interest."

"Miles always has romantic interests that end up just being flings. That's usually what gets him into trouble."

"It sounds like he's serious about Milo from what he's told me."

"You're kidding! So, what does this mean? Is Miles really gay?"

"I doubt he's just gay. I see him checking out girls all the time."

"So then this really is just a fling with Milo. I knew it."

"That's not what it means. Guys can still look at other girls and still have feelings for someone else. I just think it means that he's bi."

"You said he looks at girls. He doesn't check out guys?"

"Not that I've seen. I don't really notice him checking out people all the time. The only ones I know he's checked out have been girls." Frankie shakes her head. "Bisexuality is real."

"I doubt that. How can you like guys and girls, and stay faithful to one?"

"I don't know, I'm not bi."

"Exactly. Miles is just once again going to hurt someone else." Frankie shuts her locker. "Well, I'm not going to let it happen again." Frankie kisses Winston on the cheek and walks away.

SCENE 5

Tristan is at his locker, getting his things to go home. Tristan is still just as cheery as earlier that morning. Milo approaches him.

"Can I ask you something?" Milo asked.

"Of course, Momo," Tristan smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm a little confused. Last week you were hell bent on keeping Miles and I apart, and now that the new week as started suddenly you're back to being b-f-fs with Miles. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, what's the problem? If you want to be with Miles, be with Miles. I'm happy for you two." Milo ponders for a second.

"What exactly did Kitty say to you Friday night?"

"Not a whole lot. She just opened my eyes. She made me realize that I was losing a great friend with the way that I was acting. You're a great guy, Milo, and I'm lucky to have you as a friend. I don't want to lose that."

"So, you're really okay with Miles and I talking?"

"Of course! If you're happy, then I'm happy." Milo smiles weakly. Tristan closes his locker and smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Momo!" Tristan walks off. Milo watches him walk away, not completely sure is Tristan is telling the truth.

SCENE 6

Zoë walks out the front doors of Degrassi and over to the picnic tables across the street, where her boyfriend, Zig, is waiting for her.

"Hey, babe," she smiled to Zig, kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm, cherry lip gloss?" Zig smiled.

"I know it's your favorite."

"Mostly because they're on your lips."

"Oh, stop it!" Zoë said flirting. Garrett listens in on their conversation from the bench. He rolls his eyes at their flirting.

"So, how has power cheer been? Have you called a truce with Rose?"

"It's more like a cease fire right now, but that's about to disappear."

"Why is that?"

"Rose doesn't think we're getting enough practice in during the day. So, starting tomorrow, she wants us to start practicing during our spare, and for two hours after school. My social life is going down the toilet."

"Well, yeah, but you can't let your teammates down."

"I don't think you understand. Between school, homework, and now practice twice a day, I'm not going to have any time for fun."

"But don't you want the power cheer squad to be the best?" Zoë is shocked and angered by Zig's words.

"Oh my god, you're taking her side."

"That's not what I said. What I'm saying is it sounds like you care more about having a social life than actually helping out your team."

"I can't believe you said that."

"Well I can't believe that's your ideology."

"There has to be a balance, Zig, and she's throwing that off. If you can't be on my side, then maybe you should just go." Zig shakes his head.

"Whatever, Zoë." He grabs his backpack and walks away, leaving Zoë sitting at the picnic table angry. Garrett gets up and sits down at the picnic table across from Zoë. She looks at him annoyed.

"You want to know how to kick Rose off of the squad?" he asked her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" she asked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Zoë thinks for a second.

"Fine."

"Check the rule book. The school district doesn't allow professionals to compete in any kind of sporting event. If she's under or has been under a professional contract, she would automatically disqualify Degrassi from competing in any competitions because she's competed for a professional team." Zoë becomes intrigued.

"Go on."

"She's the captain, right? That means she would be competing along the rest of the girls. She's a professional, she's not allowed to compete for any school in the district including Degrassi. Bring this up to the other girls in the squad and Rose will have no choice but to leave. You'll be captain again and regain control of the squad."

"Hmm." Zoë pondered.

SCENE 7

Milo finds Maya sitting in the lobby after school, waiting for her mom to pick her up. He walks over and sits down next to her.

"Hey, Milo!" she greeted excited. "What's up?"

"I'm worried about Tristan," Milo replied.

"Uh oh, why?"

"I'm worried he's putting a front. Like, this whole cheery disposition is just an act to protect himself."

"Well, Tristan does love acting. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. On the other hand, I think I offended Kitty."

"I find that to be impossible."

"I accused her of giving drugs to Tristan."

"You thought drugs were the reason why he's so cheery."

"It was a thought. He seemed high this morning."

"Trust me, he wasn't high."

"That's beside the point. I was kind of mad that she denied it because I was so convinced she gave him drugs that I think I upset her."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Kitty's very forgiving. If she really is upset with you, she'll get over it. Tristan is the main concern. Maybe you could talk to him. You guys are besties after all."

"I'll talk to him and get to the bottom of this, and I'll apologize to Kitty." They smile at each other. Maya's mom honks from out front. "Oh, my mom is here. I'll see you tomorrow, Milo." She grabs her backpack and leaves to meet her mom. Milo sighs in relief that things are going to hopefully work out.

SCENE 8

The next day at practice, Rose is watching the girls practice the routine. Zoë walks in late. She walks over to the girls with her head held high, grinning. Rose notices her walk in.

"You're late, again," Rose said. "Five laps."

"That won't be necessary," Zoë grinned. Rose looks at her offended.

"Excuse me?" Zoë grins and turns to the other girls.

"Listen up!" The music stops and girls turn to Zoë. "I have an announcement."

"This ought to be good." Rose muttered.

"It has been brought to my attention that we are not allowed to compete in any competitions," Zoë continued. "I checked the rule book, and the school district doesn't allow professional athletes to compete in sporting events, whether they are or have been under a professional contract." Rose becomes nervous. Zoë turns to her. "You're professional cheerleader, right? That means that you disqualify the power cheer squad from participating in any competitions. Captain is still a competing spot on the roster. Unless you want these girls to compete, I suggest you step down." Rose glares at Zoë and rolls her eyes. She looks at the other girls who are not sure what to think. Rose eventually sighs heavily and picks up her bag.

"I underestimated you, Rivas," Rose said. "Good luck." Rose exits the gym. Zoë smiles and turns to the girls.

"Alright, ladies," she said. "If anyone has any objections, I will take over as captain." The girls smile and applaud. Zoë smiles triumphantly. "Okay then, let's get to work then. Oh, and we only practice during our spares."

END EPISODE


	6. How You Get the Girl

Degrassi Season 15

"How You Get the Girl" Episode 5

Miles and Milo are at the Hollingsworth's home, hanging out. They're playing video games but Milo is not very good at. Miles once again kills Milo in the game.

"Boo yah!" Miles yells in victory.

"That's the billionth time," Milo says chuckling.

"You better up your game or I'll hand you your ass every time."

"I told from the beginning that I'm not very good a video games. I'm hardly a challenge for you."

"That's okay. At least you're helping me raise my score."

"Psh! whatever." Frankie walks into the living room.

"Hey, Miles," she said. "Do you know where..." Frankie notices Milo sitting on the couch. "Oh, Milo. You're here again?"

"Don't be rude," Miles said.

"I'm not being rude, it's just he's been here everyday this week."

"What do you need, Frankie?"

"Never mind. I'll find it myself." Frankie walks out of the room.

"Geez, she'd give Elsa a run for her money," Milo said.

"Ignore her," Miles said.

"Maybe I should go." Milo puts down the controller. "She's right. I've overstayed my welcome."

"Says who? Frankie? You're my friend, not hers. If I want you to stay, you can stay."

"Thanks, but I gotta get home for dinner soon anyways." Milo gets up and starts to walk out of the room. He turns back to Miles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Miles." Milo leaves and Miles sighs deep in frustration and slouches back in the couch. Frankie reenters the living room.

"Finally, he's gone," Frankie said.

"Thanks you to," Miles replied.

"How it is my fault?"

"You made him feel uncomfortable and unwelcome."

"So? You guys hang out all of the time. What's the big deal?"

"You know what, I don't want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone." Frankie rolls her eyes.

"Dramatic much?" Frankie leaves the room, leaving Miles in a hough as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

It's the next day at school. Milo is at his locker as Frankie approaches him. She is determined to warn Milo about Miles.

"I don't think you should get too attached to Miles," she said.

"Good morning to you, too," Milo replied confused.

"You're only going to get hurt. I'm trying to protect you."

"From Miles? Someone sounds jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Miles is bad news. I know, I'm his sister."

"And did you ever think that Miles is trying to turn over a new leaf?"

"I doubt it. Miles has tried in the past and it's never worked."

"I think you're upset because you're in denial about your brother's sexuality."

"And I think you're being used and manipulated." Milo looks at her intrigued. "Miles might put on this good guy show for you, but I guarantee you he's just using you to get over some dumb girl. Like, maybe Maya."

"You're out of your mind. He's over Maya."

"I doubt that. When you're not around, he talks about her constantly. He doesn't say anything about you." Milo grows quiet. "He used Tristan to try to get over Maya and eventually broke up with him and got back together with her. If you know what's for your own good, you'll stay away from Miles. I know he's using you. He's not really into guys. You're just another toy for him to play with and then break." Frankie walks away. Milo slams his locker shut in frustration. Kitty walks over.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked.

"Frankie said Miles was using me," Milo replied.

"I don't think so. She's just trying to break you guys up."

"Maybe, but I'm sure she's telling the truth. I mean, I know Miles had a thing with Maya and Tristan, but Frankie said he used Tristan to get back with her. I'm sure he's doing the same thing with me." Milo walks off mad. Kitty stands there in worry.

SCENE 2

Tristan walks into English class and sits down at his desk in front of Maya. He is back to his normal chipper self.

"Maya, Maya," he greeted.

"Hey, Tris," Maya said. "How are you today?"

"I'm great! I feel like I'm back to my normal self."

"That's great to hear. I was actually really worried about you."

"Yeah, Kitty told me you thought she gave me drugs and she didn't. Just great advice, nothing else, so please freeze off that worry wart."

"Already gone," Maya laughed. Milo walks in, his face full of worry. He sits down at his desk next to Tristan. Maya and Tristan look at each other.

"Hey, Momo!" Tristan greeted. Milo didn't hear him. His thoughts were clouding his hearing, he was off in a daydream. "Momo? Momo. Milo!" Milo snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine." There's a pause. "Can I ask you guys something? Are you both over Miles?"

"Of course!" Tristan replied.

"Totally," Maya chimed in.

"Why are you even questioning that?" Tristan asked.

"Frankie said that Miles was just using me to get over a girl," Milo replied. "Maybe Maya?"

"Why are you listening to Frankie?" Maya asked.

"Well, she said that when I'm not around, Miles barely mentions me," Milo replied. "She said he's always talking about you."

"No he doesn't," Maya said.

"He doesn't talk about either one of us," Tristan added. "If anyone, he's always talking about you."

"Really?" Milo asked.

"Truth," Tristan replied. "It sounds like Frankie is trying to ruin your friendship with Miles." Milo is about to speak but the English teacher, Ms. Staller, walks in.

"Good morning, class," she greeted everyone. "As you all know, I am only a temporary sub, and today is my last day. Tomorrow, your new permanent teacher will take my place. Make sure you're all very kind to him."

"What do you think the new teacher is going to be like?" Maya asked Milo and Tristan quietly.

"Who cares?" Tristan said. "I just don't want him to be strict."

"Same here," Milo added.

"To be honest, I wish Mr. Townsend would come back," Tristan said. "Some how I miss his uptight British ways." Maya snickers, Milo looks totally clueless.

SCENE 3

Rose is in the library, looking at the school district handbook. Sophie enters and sits down next to her.

"How come every time I find you doing research it's not for our history project?" Sophie joked.

"Because I'm finding a way to get back on the power cheer squad," Rose replied.

"You got kicked off?"

"Sort of. Zoë brought to my attention that since I was a professional, I would disqualify Degrassi from competing in competitions since the school district bans professionals."

"And cheering is your life. I'm surprised you're taking this so well."

"That's because I realized that this wasn't about cheering. It was about Zoë trying to have power of me.""

"So then what are you doing reading the handbook?"

"Trying to find a loop hole."

"So, this isn't about cheering anymore."

"Nope, it's about putting Zoë in her place. She wants a war, she's got one, but she picked the wrong leader to mess with." Rose becomes intrigued by what she just read. "And I think I found my loop hole." She closes the book and grabs her bag, getting up from the table.

"What's the loop hole? You've got a plan, don't you? I want details."

"Sorry, Soph. My lips are sealed. Like any good drama series, you're just going to have to stay tuned to watch it unfold. Later!" Rose walks away, Sophie smiles and shakes her head.

SCENE 4

Miles walked into biology class, smiling. He sat down at Milo and Kitty's table. Kitty smiled at him, Milo didn't look at him.

"Who's ready to get their bio on?" he asked being friendly. Kitty raised her hand in enthusiasm. Miles chuckled at her and then looked at Milo. Miles knew something was wrong with him. "Milo? You're not ready to get your bio on?" Milo bit his lip, still not looking at Miles. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think now is a good time to talk about it," Milo replied. Kitty looked at Miles solemnly.

"I'd rather know now than later," Miles said. Milo sighed deeply.

"I don't think we should talk anymore," Milo said.

"Why? Miles asked.

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone for a bit," Kitty said starting to get up.

"No, stay," Milo commanded. Kitty sat back down. Milo turned to Miles. "Frankie told me that you're just using me to get over some girl."

"Excuse me?" Miles asked confused. "And just who am I trying to get over?"

"She didn't know for sure, but she suggested Maya."

"So, you're just going to believe Frankie?"

"She said you're not really bi. I just don't think we should talk anymore." Milo looked back down at his notebook. Miles looked at Kitty, asking for help with his facial expression. Kitty shrugged her shoulders. Miles rolled his eyes. He got up angrily and sat down next to Winston. Milo looked up over at him sadly.

SCENE 5

Winston rushes out of biology class and over to Frankie, who's at her locker. Frankie notices him running over and smiles.

"Winnie!" she greeted excitedly.

"You might want to run," Winston suggested.

"Why?" Frankie asked confused.

"Miles is looking for you and he is pissed!" Winston replied. Frankie sees Miles heading her way. She takes a deep breath, standing her ground.

"I can handle it," Frankie said to Winston.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Miles asked her, furious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Frankie replied.

"Why did you tell Milo that I was using him?" Miles asked. Frankie sighed. "You ruined everything!"

"I was protecting him and you! I know how you are, Miles."

"How I am? What are you saying? Are you saying I'm like Dad?"

"I'm saying you have a tendency to use people and end up hurting them."

"I wasn't using Milo! I like him, Frankie."

"Miles, you're not bi. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not! You are! You're in denial that I'm bisexual. Now, Milo doesn't even want to talk to me, because of what you said."

"I was just trying to help."

"No! No, you weren't. Do me a favor, and stay out of my life!" Miles storms off. Frankie stands there, looking like she's about to burst into tears. Winston rubs her back, trying to comfort her.

"I have to fix this, Winnie. Miles has never been this mad at me. I have to make this up to him."

SCENE 6

Zoë is leading the power cheer practice. The girls are practicing a new, slightly modified routine, but are having trouble getting it down. Rose enters the gym and watches the girls from the door.

"Come on, girls!" Zoë yelled. "We need to get this together! We can't win with a sloppy routine."

"We're trying!" Jack fired back. "It's not exactly easy when the captain choreographs an insanely complicated routine."

"If you can't handle the routine, you can leave," Zoë snapped. Jack sighed angrily.

"Maybe we should take a break," Lola suggested. Zoë thought about it for a second.

"Fine," Zoë said. "Take five minutes, get some water, but be ready to nail this routine." The girls dispersed. Zoë sighed in frustration. Rose started clapping. Zoë turned around surprised. She rolled her eyes as Rose approached her.

"Very impressive," Rose said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Zoë asked.

"I just thought I'd come by to see how the girls were coming together," Rose said. "But it looks like it's not going so well."

"Like you could do better," Zoë snarled.

"Oh, I was doing way better. Actually, I really came by to make an important announcement." Rose grinned and walked over to the bleachers where the girls were taking a break. "Listen up! It's been brought to my attention that unless you all have a coach, you also can't compete unless you have a coach."

"We have Coach Armstrong," Zoë interrupted.

"True," Rose said. "But, he also is in charge of the soccer, football, and basketball teams as well as the track and field team. He really doesn't have the time to devote to making power cheer the best. Anyways, all this team needs is a professional to coach the team, and you girls are in luck because I happen to be a professional."

"What are you saying?" Zoë asked. Rose grinned at her.

"Say hello to your new power cheer coach," Rose said. "Yours truly." Zoë began to become frustrated.

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can. See, I had a talk with Armstrong and he agreed that it would be in the best interest of the power cheer squad if I took over for him. One less sport for him to worry about. He is totally on board with me." Zoë glared at her. Rose grinned right back at her. "Breaks over, ladies. We have a lot of work to do. Into formation!" Zoë shook her head angrily at Rose.

SCENE 7

Kitty and Milo are sitting in the hallway looking up funny memes on Kitty's laptop. They're laughing a having fun. Frankie turns the corner and sees them sitting in the hallway. She approaches them.

"Hey, Milo," Frankie greeted nervously. Milo looks at her sternly, and then gets up.

"I'll see you later, Kitty," he smiled. He glares at Frankie as he walks away.

"Milo," Frankie said, attempting to get his attention. Frankie sighed and turned to Kitty. "He's mad at me, isn't he?"

"Seems like it," Kitty said looking at her laptop.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me, too."

"Nope. It has nothing to do with me."

"Will you talk to him? Please?"

"Like I said, it has nothing to do with me." Frankie sighed.

"I don't know what to do. Both Milo and Miles are mad at me, and I want to fix it, but neither one of them will talk to me."

"I'm sorry to say it, but you brought it on yourself. Had you just stayed out of their business you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I realize that now. I was just trying to protect Milo from Miles. I want to fix this."

"All you can do is give them space, and hope that in time they'll speak to you. Otherwise, you're wasting your breath." Frankie contemplates Kitty's words and forms an idea.

SCENE 8

Zoë walks down the hallway like she's on a mission. She's looking for Garrett and eventually finds him listening to his iPod in the lobby. She marches over to him and rips out his headphones.

"Yo, what the..." he started confused.

"You're brilliant plan back fired," Zoë snarled.

"How can that be? She's a professional, she's not allowed to compete."

"She's not on the team, she's the coach!"

"How did that happen?"

"She looked up in the handbook that professionals are allowed to coach and she talked Coach Armstrong into letting her be the coach for power cheer. You suck!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Emmy winner. You lost a battle, not the war. I'm sure there's a way around it."

"At this point there isn't, but even if you had an idea, I wouldn't listen to you."

"Hey, my planned worked for almost a week. If she wasn't so smart and didn't read the handbook, you would still be captain. We just underestimated her intelligence." He stood up and got in her face. "Trust me. I can make your dreams come true." He grinned and walked away. Zoë stood there, rolling her eyes.

SCENE 9

Frankie knocked on Miles bedroom door. Miles was doing homework on his computer. Frankie walked in nervously.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Miles ignored her. "Look, I know you're mad at me for ruining your friendship with Milo, but I swear my intentions were good, and I just want to fix all of this." Miles still didn't say anything. "I told Milo that when he's not around, you don't talk about him, you talk about Maya. I just didn't want to seem him get hurt so I made it up." Miles sighed and turned to her.

"So, am I just suppose to forgive you?" Miles asked annoyed.

"You don't have to, but maybe if you explain that to Milo, maybe he'll forgive you, and start talking to you again. I tried to explain to him what happened, but he wouldn't give me the chance."

"And how do you expect me to get him to believe me? He thinks I'm using him, Frankie."

"Do something chivalrous or romantic? Prove to him that you're being sincere."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Then do you really want someone who thinks you're a liar to be your boyfriend?" Miles smiled. "I'm trying, Miles. I don't fully understand it, but I'm trying."

"I know. Now, the hard part is to convince Milo that I'm telling the truth. I just need to do something big." Miles thinks of a plan.

SCENE 10

It's the next morning. Storm clouds are rolling in over Degrassi, and it begins to pour down rain. Milo is sitting in the lobby on his laptop. Kitty skips merrily up to him and plops herself down beside him.

"Morning, glory!" she greeted him. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Kitty, it's about to rain cats and dogs," Milo replied.

"Your heart's beating, isn't it?" Milo snickered and shook his head. A flash of lightning lit up the lobby. "I love thunderstorms! They're so beautiful!"

"Face it, you march to the beat of a different drum. Rain makes me sad."

"I don't think it's the rain. I think it's a certain boy named Miles."

"Please, don't mention him!" Thunder claps

"Look, Milo. I think it's pretty lame that you're listening to what Frankie says instead of following your heart. You know it beats his name."

"I can't trust him, Kitty."

"You can't trust him, or her?" Milo looks at her. "What has he done to prove he's dishonest? I mean, really." Milo sighs.

"You're right. But I was a jerk to him. Do you think he will forgive me?" Kitty shrugs her shoulders. She looks outside to see Miles standing in front of the school in the pouring rain.

"He looks crazy enough to."

"What?" Kitty points in Miles direction. Milo looks and his eyes get wide. He leaps out of his seat and runs to the door. "Miles Hollingsworth III! What do you think you're doing?"

"Proving my sincerity to you!"

"By trying to barbecue yourself?"

"I'm not coming inside until you forgive me."

"Miles! Don't be stupid! Get inside now!" Kitty is watching from the middle of the lobby. Maya walks by and looks at Kitty.

"What's going on?" she asked Kitty.

"Miles is playing lightning rod," Kitty smiled.

"What?" Maya asked shocked. She started to run the door, but Kitty stops her.

"This is between Miles and Milo." Maya looked at the floor and then watched the boys with Kitty.

"Not until you forgive me!" Miles yelled to Milo.

"Miles, if you don't get in here right now, I'll kill you before the storm has a chance to!" Milo yelled back.

"Still doesn't sound like you've forgiven me!"

"Miles, please! Come inside!"

"I have to do this, Milo! I have to show you that I'm being honest about how I feel for you!"

"You don't need to play Ben Franklin to do that!"

"I'm being serious about you, Milo! Please, say you forgive me!"

"Do it, Milo!" Maya commanded. "He's going to get hurt staying out there."

"Miles, come inside and we'll talk!" Milo shouted.

"Not until you forgive me!"

"Milo." Kitty urged. Milo hesitated.

"Fine!" Milo shouted. "I forgive you! Now please come inside!" Miles smiled and ran up the stairs and inside the school. "Are you out of your freaking mind?" Milo took off his jacket and put it around Miles. "God, you're soaked!" Maya and Kitty moved closer.

"I know, but I had to do it for you."

"Risking your health and safety is not the way to go about it. God, Miles, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to get your attention."

"Well, you got it." Milo playfully pushes Miles. They smile at each other. "You know, you don't need to get pneumonia to be my boyfriend."

"I know, but... Wait, boyfriend?" Miles smiled.

"Did I stutter?" Milo joked.

"Wait, you want me to be your boyfriend? For real?" Milo smiles.

"For real. Miles, even when I'm mad at you, I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind, and I have too much fun with you to not speak to you."

"So, let me get this straight. If I asked you to be my boyfriend right now, you would say yes." Milo smiles and nods. "Then, Milo Walz, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course!" Milo smiled. Miles smiles and immediately kisses Milo on the lips. Kitty and Maya swoon over the moment.

"And that, Maya, is how you get the girl," Kitty smiled. Maya smiles and rolls her eyes. Miles and Milo pull apart, but still embrace, and smile at each other.

SCENE 11

Maya and Milo walk into English smiling, sitting down at their desks. Tristan looks at them confused.

"What's going on with you two?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, nothing," Maya smiled at Milo. "Milo is just officially off of the market."

"Maya!" Milo blushed.

"Wait, what is she talking about?" Tristan asked.

"Miles and I made it official," Milo said.

"Shut up!" Tristan said excited! "When did this happen? How come I'm just now finding out about it?"

"Because it happened just now," Milo replied.

"Miles stood out in the storm for him," Maya smiled. Milo blushes.

"I'm totes happy for you, Milo," Tristan smiled. "Now if only this storm would blow in my Prince Charming."

"One day, Tris," Milo smiled. Tristan smiled back.

"Good morning, class," the new teacher said walking to the front of the class. Tristan's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no way," Tristan said. Maya quickly got solemn. Milo looked at them confused.

"What?" Milo asked. "Do you know guys know him?"

"Too well," Tristan said. "This can't be happening."

"Who is he?" Milo asked.

"Mr. Yates," Tristan said. A clap of thunder fell over the school.

END EPISODE


	7. Line of Fire

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 6 "Line of Fire"

The bell rings as English class is finishing up. Everyone is packing up their belongings and exiting the classroom.

"Make sure you work on your narrative essays over the weekend," Mr. Yates called to the class as everyone was leaving.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked Tristan.

"Never better," Tristan replied faking a smile.

"Tristan, may I have a word with you real quick?" Mr. Yates asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys," Tristan said to Maya and Milo. Maya nodded and they left. Tristan took a deep breath and walked up to Mr. Yates. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that after everything that happened between us, I hope things won't be awkward," Mr. Yates said.

"What are you even doing here?"

"They couldn't find enough evidence of our affair to prove I was guilty, so they let me off of my suspension."

"So, what? You get your job back and I'm the laughingstock of my friends? How's that fair?"

"Come on, Tristan. No hard feelings."

"Sorry, Mr. Yates. I have very hard feelings." Tristan walked away, leaving Mr. Yates standing there as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Miles joins Frankie as she's walking through the halls.

"Big news," Miles said. Frankie smiled.

"You actually studied for a test for once?" Frankie joked.

"Nope. Milo forgave me."

"That's great!"

"It gets better. He's now my boyfriend!" Frankie is shocked.

"Oh... That's great." Frankie becomes nervous.

"Don't start."

"I'm not, but don't you think it's a little too fast?"

"It's not like we said 'I love you.' We're only starting out."

"So, you're taking things slow?"

"Of course. I'm not messing this up."

"Well then, I'm happy for you. Really! Just don't blow it."

"I don't intend to." Miles smiled and walked away, passing Nilo who is approaching Frankie.

"What's up with him?" Nilo asked Frankie.

"He and Milo are official," Frankie replied.

"Let me guess, you're not happy about it."

"No, I am. I'm just worried that they're rushing things."

"Stop worrying so much!" A guy bumps into Nilo.

"Watch where you're going, rab!" he shouted angrily.

"Sorry," Nilo said. Frankie looks confused.

"What did he call you?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing," Nilo replied. "Don't worry about it." Frankie gives her a concerned look. Nilo changes the subject. "Are you ready for heritage day in history class?"

"I guess, though I'm not sure what my heritage is." Nilo laughs at her.

SCENE 2

Tristan meets up with Maya and Milo in the hallway. He is distracted by his thoughts.

"Hey," Maya greeted. "What did Mr. Yates want? Did he touch you?"

"What the hell, Maya?" Milo exclaimed. "He's our teacher, that's gross!"

"No, he didn't touch me," Tristan said. "And Milo, it's a long story."

"Well, we have five minutes before the bell," Milo said. "Fill me in. What's the deal with Mr. Yates?"

"No judgement, but Mr. Yates and I had a thing last term, and it didn't end well."

"What?"

"It was a mistake. I thought we were in love, and I found out we weren't when Maya went and blabbed to Simpson about him and me."

"I was only concerned about you," Maya said. "I thought we moved past this."

"We have," Tristan said. "We just need to get Milo up to speed."

"How are you feeling?" Maya said.

"A little scared, actually," Tristan replied. "I feel like I'm back to being on thin ice. Like one wrong move, and I spill the beans, and he ends up getting fired."

"Well, shouldn't have come back in the first place," Maya said.

"There wasn't enough evidence to prove he and I actually did anything," Tristan said.

"As long as you don't get intimate with him again, there shouldn't be a problem," Milo said.

"Trust me, that is not happening," Tristan said biting his lip.

"It better not!" Maya demanded.

"It won't! Don't worry guys. I got this."

SCENE 3

Frankie and Nilo are in Mr. Perino's class, giving their heritage presentations. Frankie is finishing up her presentation.

"And that's how I have no clue what my heritage is, other than my descendants came from somewhere in Europe," Frankie said wrapping up. The class applauds and Frankie takes her seat.

"Thank you, Ms. Hollingsworth," Mr. Perino said. "Hopefully your lack of knowledge of your background will inspire you to dig a little deeper into your family history. Ms. Mahdavi, you're next." Nilo smiles and walks to the front of the class. She's very confident in her presentation.

"Hello, my name is Nilofar," she began. "In Arabic, my name means "water lilly," however, Arabic isn't the original language of my ancestors' heritage. Farsi is. Farsi is the language of the Persians, my heritage. Persia is known as one of the most power civilizations in ancient world history, which stretched from Central Asia, into the Middle East and into Eastern Europe and Northwestern Egypt. Eventually, the Persian Empire fell to Muslim conquests, and a large majority converted from the native religion of Zoroastrianism to Islam." A guy in the back of the class folded his arms, his cross necklace dangling over his chest, and glared at her. "Today, most people of Persian descent live in modern Iran, a predominantly Muslim country. Farsi is still widely spoken within Iran, and Zoroastrianism is practiced by a small population. I'm proud of my Persian heritage. It makes me who I am." The class applauds as Nilo takes her seat.

"Very nice presentation, Ms. Mahdavi," Perino said. The guy in the back leaned into Nilo's ear.

"Yeah, nice presentation, rag-head," the guy whispered.

"What?" Nilo asked turning to him. The guy didn't answer, and sat back in his seat, glaring at her. Nilo turned back around in her seat, becoming slightly nervous.

SCENE 4

It's after school, and Tristan is standing at the door Mr. Yates' apartment. He starts to knock but is hesitant. He starts to walk away but Mr. Yates opens the door. Tristan turns around.

"Tristan?" Mr. Yates asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asking myself the same thing," Tristan replied.

"I'm confused."

"I am, too, but something tells me that I shouldn't be here."

"That's probably a good idea."

"I guess there was just some part of me that thought we would pick up where we left off." There's a pause. "I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry I bothered you!" Tristan starts to walk away again.

"Wait!" Mr. Yates called. Tristan stops. "There's got to be a reason why you came to my door." Tristan turns around and sighs."

"I'm lonely, okay? I really like this guy from school, but he's with my ex boyfriend." Mr. Yates looks at him confused.

"I'm not dating another student."

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Milo. He's in the same English as me." Mr. Yates still looks confused. "Dresses in tight, punk clothing, pretty face, has awesome hair."

"Oh, him," Mr. Yates said.

"Yeah. I thought maybe since he doesn't want me, and you're back to teaching at Degrassi, maybe there was some chance that we could pick up where we left off." There was a pause. "But, I'm just stupid."

"No, you're not. It's natural to be curious, but I don't think it's a good idea for our relationship to be anything more than a student and a teacher."

"I understand." Tristan starts to walk away.

"But since you came all this way, maybe I can help you with your paper." Tristan pauses and turns to him. "It seems you have a great idea for a potential narrative." Tristan hesitates, but follows Mr. Yates into his apartment.

SCENE 5

It's Monday morning, and Tristan is at his locker. He looks over to see Milo and Miles together, flirting and laughing. Tristan sighs deeply in sadness.

"Tris!" Maya greeted from behind him.

"Hey, Maya," he said putting on a smile. "What's up?"

"Just came to walk you to class." She notices something is wrong. "You okay? You seem down."

"I'm fine. This narrative essay has just taken a toll on me." Maya looks over at Milo and Miles.

"You sure it just doesn't have to do with them?" Tristan looks at Milo and Miles.

"That's kind of what my narrative is about."

"Tristan, I thought you were okay with them."

"I am. I just don't know if I'm okay with myself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tristan shut his locker.

"You'll just have to find out." Tristan smiled.

The scene cuts to everyone in the English class settling in as the bell rings. Maya and Tristan are already at their desks. Milo kisses Miles goodbye and walks into class.

"Hey, dynamic duo," Milo smiled sitting at his desk.

"Hey, Momo," Maya greeted. "Looks like you and Miles are getting along."

"Yeah, it's great!" Milo smiled. "Miles is the best!"

"The very," Tristan said sarcastically. Milo eyes him up and down.

"Okay, who would like to present their narrative essay first? After all, narratives are stories, so why not become story tellers."

"I'll go first," Tristan said getting up and walking to the front of the class. "'How pathetic are you? I treat you like crap and you keep coming back. How badly do you want somebody to love you?' These questions were asked to me when I broke up with my boyfriend. At first they didn't bother me. Now, after meeting an incredible guy who sadly is now with my ex, I'm rethinking everything. I feel so lonely right now, but is it because I feel jealous that my ex has him and I don't, or am I lonely because I just got passed over again for someone else? Someone better than me? As I write this, I start to think, I'm not lonely for myself. I'm lonely for you." Milo looks down ashamed. "Yes, you're my friend, but you messed up big time because I'm the better catch. I have so much to offer. I'm caring, I'm sensitive, I give my all even when I know I'm not getting your all in return, but that's okay. I'm fine with you two being together, because even though you're my friend, I cannot and will not bring myself to caught in your line of fire." Tristan takes a breath and signals that his essay is complete. The class applauds, except for Milo and Tristan returns to his seat.

"Who's next?" Mr. Yates asked. There was a pause and Milo got up, and walked to the front of the class. "I guess Mr. Walz is next."

"'Tug of War,'" Milo announced as his title. "I'm a new student, at a new school, in a new country. My biggest fear was that I wouldn't fit in, or that I wouldn't make friends. To my surprise, I became very popular, and have already made some pretty fantastic friends who I would do anything for, and know that they would do the same in return. I also have already found myself in an awesome relationship, with an awesome guy." Maya listens intently. "I've never met anyone like him. He's had a bad reputation, but his efforts to turn over a new leaf are boundless. However, I still feel as though I'm playing tug of war between my boyfriend and a really good friend that I've made. For a split second, I thought I would choose him over my current boyfriend,." Tristan looked up. "But the last thing I would want to do is hurt him, and I knew that in my heart, I would rather have him as a friend, then risk losing a friendship so pure, and so amazing, unlike any that I've ever had before than lose all of our laughs, good times, and memories. I never meant to hurt him, and I wish he would stop making me play tug of war, because the reason I didn't choose him was because I had too much to lose if things didn't work out." Milo folds his essay and looks at Tristan. "I know he can find someone better, who can truly appreciate him on a romantic level, because I know that I can't. I took you out of the line of fire." Milo nods his head the class applauds as he sits down. Tristan ponders over everything that he has just heard.

SCENE 6

After class, Tristan finds Milo at his locker, and walks up to him anxiously.

"So, how much do you hate me?" Tristan asked. Milo smiled at him.

"I don't hate you, Tris," Milo said. "Actually, I'm kind of upset at myself." Tristan looks confused.

"I don't get it."

"I'm upset because instead of actually talking to you one on one about how I felt, I let Kitty and Maya do it for me. We should've just talked to each other from the beginning. I should be the one asking if you hate me." Tristan smiled.

"Well, I don't. In fact, I some how feel relieved. Before, I was dying to say 'I want you to be with me, not Miles," but now I feel like I'm at peace, finally. I feel like we just had the conversation that we needed to have. Granted, it was in front of the entire English class, but I guess it will do."

"I feel the same. Tristan, you really are one of my best friends, and I'm sorry that I don't feel romantically towards you, but I cherish our friendship, and that means more to me than anything in the world."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who needs to say 'I'm sorry.' I've been a jerk about this whole thing with Miles. And I agree, I cherish your friendship a lot, and you're a great friend."

"So, how about this? I'll forgive you, if you forgive me." Tristan smiles.

"Sounds like a deal." They smile at each other as Milo shuts his locker and they start to walk off. "So, 'Orange is the New Black' at my house tonight?"

"No way, my house. My dad just set up the new HD TV."

SCENE 7

Frankie and Nilo are in the cafeteria eating lunch. The Muslim Community Group is hanging up flyers on the bulletin board in the cafeteria. Frankie takes an interest.

"Hey, have you ever thought about joining the Muslim Community Group?" Frankie asked.

"No, why?" Nilo asked. Frankie pointed to the bulletin board.

"It looks like they new attendees." Nilo read the flyer from a far. "You should go. Maybe it will do you good." Nilo turned away.

"I'm too busy to join a club or group."

"Too busy? Nilo, with all the free time you have to spend with me, maybe you'd want to devote to it spending some time with people of like minded interest." Nilo gets offended.

"People of like minded interest? Frankie, it sounds like you're trying to get rid of me."

"No, not at all. I just thought maybe joining a club would be good for you. You're not involved in anything."

"Well, excuse me, but when I find a club that I'm interested in, I'll join."

"Okay, sorry. I was just trying to help." Frankie looks back at the bulletin board and sees the guy from their history class ripping up the flyer. "What's that guy doing?" Nilo looks back at the bulletin board. Frankie gets up and walks over to him. Nilo follows behind at a safe distance. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Ripping up this garbage," the guy said angrily. "Freaking muzzies dirtying up the bulletin board."

"You have no right to do that! They have every right to use the bulletin board just as much as you." Nilo watches anxiously as the whole cafeteria turns their attention to the bulletin board. The guy glares at Nilo and then back at Frankie.

"What are you? Their ally?"

"I'm an ally of freedom of religion." The guy crumples up the ripped flyer and throws it in her face. He gets closer to her. Frankie stares him down.

"You might want to think about what you're doing." He glares at Nilo. "Start thinking about who your real friends are." The guy glared at Frankie and walked away. Frankie shakes her head in disgust.

"I can't believe there are people like that in this world," Frankie said to Nilo. Nilo didn't say anything, slightly shaken up from the encounter. Frankie looks at Nilo worried. "Nilo? Nilo, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nilo replied. "Just a slight adrenaline rush. I'll be fine." Frankie gives a slight smile and heads back to the table. Nilo stays behind, her mind racing as she looks at the ripped up flyer laying on the ground. Fear, suddenly, taking over her body.

END EPISODE.


	8. Girlfriend

Author's Note: Hey, Guys! I'm just looking for some feed back on this Degrassi Fan Fiction season. Please comment on your opinions of the Fan Fic. I want to get feedback. Give me some ideas, tell me what you think about the chapters or how the original characters mingle with the fictional ones, tell me who your favorite fictional character is, anything. I look forward to hearing back from you all!

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 7 "Girlfriend"

Hunter is in the computer lab at school playing "Realm of Doom" on his lap top. He's just been ambushed by mountain trolls on a quest and he's having difficulty fending them off. Suddenly, just as he thinks he's finished, a player by the screen name "Madame Enigma" swoops in and saves him.

"Thanks," he's says to the player on his headset.

"It's no problem," Madame Enigma replied from the other side. "You looked like you needed some assistance."

"I thought I was finished. You really saved me."

"Anything to help out a fellow knight wizard."

"I take it you aren't a noob, though I haven't seen you around here before."

"I can go pretty much anywhere thanks to my pocket portal. It took me forever to get."

"Wow! Definitely not a noob. I don't even have one of those."

"No can be as awesome as me." Hunter smiles as the bell rings.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late. The bell just rang at my school."

"Same here."

"Really? You're in high school?"

"Yes. I'm a student at Degrassi."

"Small world, so am I!"

"Perhaps we will bump into each other."

"That would be awesome!"

"Farewell for now, Sir Excellence." Madame Enigma logs off and so does Hunter who sits there smiling at his laptop as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Rose and Sophie are in the computer lab working on their history project. Sophie is at the computer as Rose is telling her what to type into the computer. Sophie is stressing about getting the project done though it is not due until the end of the following week. Rose is calm.

"One positive contribution to the Mongol conquests was their ability to tolerate other cultures and incorporate the culture of the captured empires into their own culture," Rose said from her note sheet. Sophie hustles to enter it into the computer, stressed. Rose looks at her confused. "Soph, calm down."

"I can't calm down, Rose!" Sophie exclaimed. "We need to get this done."

"Sophie, our project isn't due until week. We're way ahead of schedule. We have time."

"I know but I just want this done and out of the way. You may not be stressed about this presentation, but I am." Rose sighs heavily as Sophie frantically continues to type. Suddenly the computer freezes. Sophie panics. "What? No, no! Please, not now!"

"What's wrong?"

"The computer froze."

"So, fix it."

"I don't know how to fix a computer! Do you?"

"Do I look like I'm part of the geek squad?"

"Could at least pretend to care!" Rose rolls her eyes.

"I'll get the lab aid." Rose starts to get up but Winston walks over.

"You girls having some computer troubles?" he asked.

"I'm getting the aid," Rose replied.

"I could fix it," Winston said.

"Please!" Sophie pleaded. Rose looks at Sophie as Winston leans over and starts to fix the computer. She slowly sits back down in her seat. Winston fixes the computer and smiles.

"There you go," he said.

"O-M-G, you're a life saver!" Sophie exclaimed in relief.

"It was nothing," Winston said proudly.

"Thank you so much, um..."

"Winston," he finished.

"Winston," Sophie said. "Thank you. I'm Sophie, and this is Rose." Rose wiggles her fingers.

"Oh, the cheer champion," Winston smiled. Rose gives him a "duh" smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm sure," Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, if you ladies need any more computer help, feel free to ask me."

"We will," Sophie smiled as Winston walked away. Sophie swoons over him as he walks away. Rose looks at her disgusted. "What?"

"Nothing," Rose said.

"Something."

"You are totally into him."

"What? No! I just met him."

"Then you might want to wipe that drool off of your chin." Sophie rolls her eyes and turns back to the computer. There's a pause. "So? Are you into him?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"What is this? Jeopardy?"

"Soph, I'm your best friend. You can keep one hundred with me." Sophie smiles and rolls her eyes.

"I think he's cute, alright? But that doesn't mean I'm going to try anything with him." Rose turns away grinning. "What?"

"You say that now," Rose smiled.

"Let's just get back to the project," Sophie said shaking her head.

SCENE 2

Frankie is sitting at the lunch table eating her lunch as Zoë joins her, sitting down in a huff.

"What's wrong with you?" Frankie asked.

"Power cheer is kicking my butt," Zoë replied. "Rose has us running these unbelievable stunts. They're awesome, but it takes too much energy for any one normal human being to perform."

"Wow, almost makes me miss power cheer," Frankie said sarcastically.

"Maybe I should just quit."

"What? Why? You're working with a professional!"

"Who stole my leadership position. I may still be captain, but Rose over sees all of the practices and the stunts that we perform."

"Maybe try to get on her good side?"

"If she has a good side. She's such a bitch."

"Hang in there." Nilo enters, looking like she's about to pass out from exhaustion. She slumps down in the chair. "What is wrong with you? You look sick."

"I couldn't sleep last night," Nilo said. "I kept having nightmares."

"About what?"

"Someone kept trying to kill me."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that guy from yesterday, does it?"

"What guy?" Zoë chimed in.

"This guy tore up a Muslim Community Group flyer in front of us," Frankie explained. "He's in our history class. Blonde hair, always wears a cross around his neck."

"Always has a pissed off look on his face?" Zoë asked curious.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"His name is Chaz. He's part of the rubber room. Zig says he's always causing more trouble in that class than any of the other kids." Frankie and Nilo look at each other.

"Is he really prejudice?" Frankie asked.

"Zig said he's a Christian radical. I didn't know those kind of people existed. He's always preaching about Christianity is the one and only ultimate religion."

"Great," Nilo sighed.

"Is he harassing you?" Zoë asked."I could ask Zig to scare him up for you."

"No, it's okay," Nilo said. "I can handle this."

"If he harasses you, tell Simpson, okay?" Frankie asked.

"He's not going to," Nilo said. "Besides, I can handle this." Frankie and Zoë look at her worried.

SCENE 3

Sophie is walking in the hallway and sees Winston at his locker. She gets excited and starts to walk over to him, but Frankie walks up to him and hugs and kisses him. Sophie stops and stands in disappointment, watching them flirt. Rose walks up behind her.

"Hollingsworth?" Rose asked.

"Huh?" Sophie asked.

"He's dating Frankie Hollingsworth," Rose said. "The girls have been begging me to get her on the squad, but she keeps refusing."

"You know her?"

"I only know of her. Trust me, she's not a threat."

"Threat?"

"To you. You can totally steal Winston from her."

"Stop it, Rose! I'm not a floozie. I'm not going to steal someone else's boyfriend, let alone a boy I barely know."

"Would you settle for being friends?"

"I guess."

"So, go talk to him."

"I can't do that!"

"You're just talking to him as a friend, right?"

"Right."

"So, then, there's no harm in talking to him." Sophie hesitates. Rose pushes her forward. Sophie looks back at her nervously and then turns and walks over to Winston as Frankie walks away.

"Hey," she greeted Winston.

"Hey," Winston said. "Sophie, right?"

"Yeah," Sophie smiled.

"Did you need some more computer help?" Sophie hesitates.

"Um, yeah, kind of. Um, my laptop, I think it has a virus. Think you can kill it for me?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Okay, how about after school? My house?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds great!" Sophie smiles and pulls out a piece of paper and writes down her address. She hands it to him. "Come by around four?"

"I'll be there," Winston smiled taking the piece of paper. Sophie smiles and then walks back to Rose.

"Just friends," she winked at Rose. Rose grins.

SCENE 4

Henri, a blonde grade nine girl dressed in black, gamer themed clothing, is sitting in the lobby after school on her laptop playing "Realm of Doom" as her identical twin sister, Hannah, dressed in preppy clothes, walks up to her.

"Is your face ever not buried in that thing?" Hannah asked her.

"Shh!" Henri exclaimed to her. "I'm trying to complete a quest."

"A what?" Hannah asked. She closes her laptop. Henri gets offended.

"Hey! I was in the middle of a very important quest!"

"Henri, I love you, but you need to come back to reality. Talk to actual people, not computer players."

"Shows how little you know. I do talk to actual people."

"Honey, online friends don't count as real people."

"I'll have you know, I met someone who plays 'Realm of Doom' and goes to Degrassi."

"And who is this friend, may I ask?"

"I don't actually know him."

"Uh huh, and his name is?"

"Sir Excellence," Henri gushed.

"His real name?" Henri pauses. "Exactly."

"You know what? I'm going to find out his real name and I will meet him in person, just to prove you wrong."

"Bring it on!" Hannah said noticing that their mom has pulled up to the front of the school. "I guess you'll have to find out who Geek Charming is tomorrow," Hannah grabbed her bag. Henri falls behind, dropping her laptop and headphones on the ground. She's hurrying to pick up her things as Hunter walks over.

"That's technical abuse," he joked. Henri looks up at him.

"I know," Henri blushed.

"Sweet headphones, by the way. Those are top notch."

"Thanks! I saved up all summer for them. They make playing 'Realm of Doom' so much more realistic."

"You play 'Realm of Doom?'"

"Yeah! For like two years now. I was using crappy headphones with a worn out mic. I thought it was time for an upgrade." Hunter takes out a piece of paper and writes down his screen name and gives it to her.

"Add me," he said to Henri. Henri blushed and took the piece of paper.

"Totally. I'm Henri."

"I'm Hunter. I look forward to playing with you."

"Same here." Henri smiled as her mom honked the car horn. "Gotta go! I'll see you online." Henri hurries to the door. She stops at the door and opens the piece of paper. Her eyes widen and she starts to gush when she reads "Sir Excellence" on the piece of paper.

SCENE 5

Zoë and Zig are walking home from school, making small talk about their days. Zoë sighs and smiles at Zig.

"You know that Chaz guy from the rubber room?" Zoë asked.

"The crazy Christian guy, what about him?" Zig replied.

"What's his story? Why's he in the remedial class?" Zig snickers.

"He's a lunatic. He hates anyone who isn't Christian or even what he calls a 'true' Christian. He calls himself a modern day Crusader."

"Do you think he would be crazy enough to kill anyone?" Zig stops. Zoë walks forward and then turns to face him when she realizes he's fallen out of pace with her.

"Why do you care so much?"

"It's just, there's this girl that Frankie is friends with. She's Arab and I think he's got something against her, and it's scaring her. She didn't sleep at all last night."

"Probably because she's Muslim. I mean, he pretty much hates everyone equally but he's got a real problem with the Muslim students. I mean, if you pay attention in history class, the Crusades were a campaign established by the Holy Roman Empire to take back the Holy Land in the east that was conquered by the Muslims, and the Inquisition was established to rid Europe of everyone who wasn't Christian, especially Jews and Muslims. My guess is, if he calls himself a modern Crusader, he's probably got that mind set, to rid the school of non Christians."

"But is he crazy enough to actually try something like that?"

"I doubt it. No one is as radical in their beliefs as he is."

"So, Nilo has nothing to worry about?" Zig approaches her and takes her hand.

"No one has anything to worry about." They smile at each other.

SCENE 6

Hunter is at home playing "Realm of Doom." He's waiting for Henri, aka Madame Enigma, to get online. Frankie walks into his room.

"Mom says dinner is almost ready," Frankie said. "She wants you to help set the table."

"You think with all this money Mom and Dad have they could afford to hire butlers to take care of that for us," Hunter said, still playing his games. "Besides, I'm waiting for someone to get online. I'll eat dinner later."

"Who are you waiting for? Arlene?"

"No! It't none of your business, now get out!"

"If it's not Arlene, then who is it?"

"Just a new gaming friend, maybe." A request from Madame Enigma pops up on Hunter's computer. Frankie reads the screen name.

"Madame Enigma? Who's Madame Enigma?" Hunter becomes frustrated with his sister.

"Just a girl from school."

"Sounds serious. Who is she?"

"Her name's Henri. You don't know her."

"Henri? Is she blonde? Kind of looks like she shops at a gamer apparel store?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Just curious. You didn't strike me as the type of guy who would talk to niners." Frankie starts to leave. Hunter turns around in her seat.

"What? She's a niner? How do you know that?"

"Hello? I'm on the yearbook committee. I pretty much know everyone." Hunter rubs his head in frustration.

"I can't. I can't associate with a niner."

"Since when do you care about a social life? Besides, we were niners last year."

"It doesn't matter." Frankie sighs.

"Well, dinner is ready if you want to come down." Frankie leaves and Hunter turns back to his computer. He stares at the request on the computer. After a pause, he declines the request, and slumps back in his seat.

SCENE 7

Winston knocks on Sophie's door. He stands there awkwardly as Sophie opens the door.

"Winston!" she smiled. He smiles and waves. "Come on in." He follows her into the house and she leads him to the living room where her laptop is sitting open.

"So, do you know what kind of virus is on your computer?" He asked her as they sit down on the couch.

"Um, no, it just showed up one day randomly."

"They tend to do that. I'll run a scan." Winston starts working on the computer as Sophie watches him nervously, knowing that there isn't a virus on her laptop. "Huh? That's funny."

"What?" Sophie asked nervously.

"It says your computer is clean. There isn't a virus on here."

"Maybe it just disappeared?"

"They don't just disappear." He turns to look at her in confusion. Sophie sighs heavily.

"Okay, I lied. There isn't a virus on my computer. I just used it as an excuse to hang out with you."

"Um, why would you do that?"

"Well, you just seemed so cool and so nice, I just wanted to get to know you."

"As what?"

"As a friend." Winston sighs in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"I'm flattered, but Frankie is going to kill me!"

"Who's Frankie?" Sophie asked playing dumb.

"My girlfriend."

"Why would she be mad that you're making a new friend?"

"Because you're a girl." Winston gets up to leave. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I gotta go." Winston hurries out, leaving Sophie sitting on the couch confused.

SCENE 8

The next day, Nilo is at her locker. Zoë approaches her smiling.

"Good news!" Zoë smiled.

"What's that?" Nilo asked.

"That guy you were worried about, Chaz? He's all talk, no show."

"What do you mean?"

"The guy that tore up the flyer in front of you for the Muslim Community Group. He's not going to do anything to hurt you, so you don't need to worry about him."

"I wasn't worried about him!" Nilo exclaimed offended. "Who did you talk to?"

"My boyfriend, Zig, who knows him from the rubber room," Zoë replied confused. Nilo slams her locker shut in frustration. Zoë becomes offended. "I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help," Nilo snarled. "Or Frankie's or anyone else's!" Nilo storms off, Zoë watches in offense and confusion.

SCENE 9

Henri finds Hunter in the computer lab and walks up to him, smiling. Hunter is focusing intently on his game.

"Hey!" she greeted him sitting down beside him. "Why did you deny my request last night?"

"I don't play with niners," Hunter grumbled still making eye contact with the computer.

"What does that have to do with anything? How did you know I'm a niner?"

"My sister told me. She's on the yearbook committee."

"So you have something against niners?"

"Yes, now beat it. I'm busy completing a quest." Henri stares at him in disappointment, and then slowly gets up and leaves. As she's leaving the computer lab, almost in tears, she bumps into her twin sister, Hannah.

"Watch where you're going!" Hannah shouted suddenly realizing it's Henri. "Oh, it's you." She notices that Henri is about to cry. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry a river."

"You were right." Henri sobbed. "I don't have any real friends."

"Back up. What happened?"

"Hunter found out I'm in grade nine and now he wants nothing to do with me!" Henri runs off crying. Hannah stands their in confusion and then notices Hunter in the computer lab and gets angry.

SCENE 10

Winston is at his locker as Frankie approaches him.

"Hey," she greeted him. "What happened to you yesterday? I thought you were coming over for dinner."

"I went over to this girl's house after school to help her delete a virus from her computer," Winston replied. "But she tricked me into hanging out with her."

"You were at another girl's house?"

"I left as soon as I found out she tricked me."

"Why were you at another girl's house?"

"I thought she needed help with her computer. I was only over there purely for technical reasons."

"Like that makes it better? You went over to some other girl's house without even telling me."

"I didn't want you making a big deal about it, like you are now."

"Wow, whatever, Winston. We're done!" Frankie storms off flustered. Winston stands there confused.

"What? Frankie! Frankie!" He sighs heavily and sees Sophie at her locker. He realizes that we was wrong for walking out on her, but he also has the sudden idea that maybe he can use her to get over Frankie. He closes his locker and walks over to her. Sophie notices him approaching her.

"Can I help you?" she asked annoyed by his presence.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Winston apologized. "It was rude of me to walk out like that." Sophie eyes him up and down.

"Fine, you're forgiven."

"Cool," Winston sighed in relief. "Can we have a re-do after school?" Sophie hesitates and then smiles.

"Sure, meet me at my house at four." Winston smiles at her.

SCENE 11

Hannah gets her lunch in the cafeteria. She's walking over to her seat when she sees Hunter on his laptop. She slams her tray down on a random table and marches over to him. Hunter sees her coming from out of the corner of his eye but remains focused on his computer.

"Dressing like some dumb prep is not going to change my mind," he said to Hannah. "Seducing me isn't going to work."

"You have some nerve!" Hannah snarled. "Who do you think you are?" Hunter looks at her.

"You're so pathetic. Trying to dress like a trollop to get me to talk to you."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Henri, I don't associate with niners, even a geek gamer like me has standards."

"Just so you know, you made my sister cry this morning. She never cries, especially over dumb boys like you."

"What does your sister have to with anything?" Hannah realizes that Hunter doesn't know she and Henri are identical twins.

"Henri is my sister." Hunter looks at her in confusion. She leans in close. "I'm Hannah, nice to meet you." Hunter snickers.

"Pretending to be a twin? Now you're mocking me." Hannah stands up straight.

"You don't believe me? Henri is sitting over there." She points to Henri sitting alone, pushing her food around her plate. Hunter grows solemn. "She doesn't have any real friends and she was so excited when she met you and found out you love to play that 'Room of Darkness' or whatever that game is called." Hunter looks ashamed. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before acting like a prick." Hannah storms off, leaving Hunter to stare at Henri and feels remorse."

SCENE 12

Winston rings Sophie's doorbell, and she answers smiling.

"Winston!" she greeted. "Right on time." Something comes over Winston. He feels conflicted about his break up with Frankie, but suddenly wants to move on. He pushes Sophie into the foyer and begins to make out with her. They kiss each other passionately.

END EPISODE


	9. Wherever is Your Heart

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I'm still looking for feedback! Let me know what you guys think of my writing and how the story is going. I'm anxiously looking forward to all of your feedback!

Degrassi 15

Episode 8 "Wherever is Your Heart"

Milo is in the greenhouse repotting some plants. Miles sneaks in and sneaks up behind Milo, wrapping his arms around Milo's waist from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Miles!" Milo exclaimed smiling and laughing. Miles continues to kiss his cheek and sways Milo back and forth. "Okay, okay." Milo turns around in Miles' arms and pecks him on the lips. "Thank you for the lovely surprise."

"Well, I gotta surprise the lovely," Miles joked.

"Thank you, but I've got to get these plants repotted," Milo said, turning back around to the plants. Miles plays hurt.

"I see. You'd rather pot some plants then make out with your boyfriend."

"Melodramatic much? How about watching your cute boyfriend repot plants instead?"

"Yeah, because the way he puts those plants in a pot really just gets me hot." Milo chuckles. Miles hops up on to the work table next to Milo and sits down. "So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, probably dinner with my parents, but it's so far away to say for sure." Milo places a plant into a new pot.

"What are you talking about? Thanksgiving is this weekend." Milo looks at him in confusion then realizes where he's living now.

"Oh, right. In Canada, you all celebrate Thanksgiving on the second Monday in October."

"And the whole weekend. Harvest festivals, most people have dinner some time over the weekend, not always on Monday. So, are you doing anything?"

"Well, since in the States we don't celebrate Thanksgiving until November, probably nothing. Why do you ask?"

"How about spending the weekend with me and my family? It's a good opportunity for you to actually meet my parents."

"Meeting the parents, huh?" Milo asked.

"Well, actually, my mom," Miles said trailing off. "Ever since my dad moved out, he barely talks to us anymore."

"So, I'm only meeting your mom?"

"I mean, maybe my dad will show up for dinner, but I doubt it."

"I guess that takes some of the pressure off."

"It's just, this Thanksgiving is probably going to be hard whether my dad shows up or not granted everything that's happened this past year. It would just be nice to have someone comfortable there to make things better." Milo smiles and places his hand on Miles' knee.

"Of course I'll be there. Anything to make my boyfriend feel better. It's my job." Miles smiles wide.

"Well, if you keep this up, there might be a promotion in your future."

"Oh really? And what kind of promotion would that be?" Miles gets down off of the table and embraces Milo.

"A night, alone, with me." Milo looks down. Miles starts to look upset.

"That does sound very nice, but..."

"You don't want to do that."

"No, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to, yet." Miles looks disappointed. "I don't want to rush into things, and I want my first time to be memorable. Rushing might ruin things between us, and you're too much of a good thing to let that happen." Miles side smiles.

"And you're the best thing that's happened to me in long time, so I shouldn't be arguing this." Milo smiles.

"Let me meet Mama Hollingsworth first, and then take it from there. It could be closer in the future than you think." Miles smiles.

"Okay, it's a deal then." They smile at each other and kiss each other on the lips.

"Now, if I don't get these plants repotted, I'm going to fail botany."

"Well, we can't be having that, now can we?" Miles kisses Milo goodbye and walks out as Milo turns his back to his plants as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Jack enters the cafeteria and sits down with Shay and Lola. She slumps in her seat and sighs heavily.

"Why so glum?" Shay asked.

"My date last night didn't go so well," Jack replied.

"Was she too butch?" Lola asked. Shay and Jack glare at her. "What? I don't know anything about lesbians."

"She wasn't too butch," Jack replied. "She was just too boring. No one has been able to excite me like Imogen did. Ever since we broke up, every girl I go on a date with just seems so normal. I need excitement. I need a girl who's going to peak my interest, and so far Imogen is the only one who's been able to do that."

"Hang in there, Jack," Shay said. "It's probably going to take some time?"

"For girls to get interesting?" Lola asked. Shay shook her head.

"It's going to take time for me to find a girl who is interesting," Jack explained. Lola mouthed "oh," understanding what Jack and Shay were talking about. Suddenly, the girls hear a click from a camera. They turn to see Kitty taking a picture of them.

"Perfect!" Kitty smiled.

"Can we help you?" Shay asked rudely.

"Sorry, I just love taking natural photos of people," Kitty explained. "I'd rather capture an authentic moment than a posed one. I hope you girls don't mind."

"Did you make me look beautiful?" Lola asked smiling. Shay glared at her.

"I think you look gorgeous in this photo," Kitty replied showing her the picture. Lola smiled wide.

"Wow! That's awesome."

"Next time, ask us before you go and take our picture," Shay snarled. Kitty looked at the girls embarrassed and then walked away. Jack watched her walk away and then turned back to Shay and Lola.

"I think I just found her," Jack smiled.

"Kitty?" Shay asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Jack asked. "She seems quirky enough to take our picture before asking. Besides, it sounds like she's artistic. My weakness."

"She did say I was gorgeous," Lola chimed in. Shay rolled her eyes. Jack bit her lip, pondering the thought of pursuing Kitty.

SCENE 2

Maya sees Angus standing in the middle of the lobby after school. She smiles and sneaks up behind and puts her hands over his eyes. He starts to laugh as she giggles.

"Guess who," she commanded.

"Um, hmm, I wonder who it could be," Angus chuckled. "It's definitely a girl, with cute hands." She uncovers his eyes and he turns to face her. He acts surprised. "Oh, it's Maya!" They laugh at each other.

"You couldn't guess by my voice?" she joked.

"Of course I could," Angus smiled. "I can't tease back?"

"Of course you can," Maya smiled. "So, is this going to be your first Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, we don't have anything like that in Australia, unless you count Australia Day."

"Well, there's this really cool harvest festival on Saturday. I don't know when your host parents are having Thanksgiving dinner, but if you're free Saturday, would you like to go to the festival with me? It's a lot of fun."

"Well, since you're begging." Maya smiles and pushes his shoulder.

"Shut up! I am not!" Angus laughs.

"Okay, okay. Now you're being hostile so I guess I have no choice. It seems as though my life depends on it." Maya blushes.

"If you don't want to, it's okay." Angus smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Of course I would love to go the festival with you. Phone me the details." Maya smiles as Angus leaves. When he's gone, Maya does a little victory dance.

SCENE 3

Milo pulls into Miles' driveway on Saturday morning. He stops his car as Miles comes out to greet him, smiling. Milo gets out of the car as Miles embraces him.

"Hey, beautiful," Miles greeted.

"Beautiful, huh?" Milo asked smiling. "You're not looking so bad yourself, handsome." Miles blushes.

"You ready to meet Mommy Dearest?" Miles joked.

"I was," Milo replied. "Now you make her sound like she's scary."

"Nah, she's totally cool," Miles chuckled. Miles takes Milo's hand and leads him to the front steps as Mrs. Hollingsworth comes out to greet Milo.

"Well, this must be the infamous Milo that I've heard so much about," Mrs. Hollingsworth said as the boys walked up the steps. Milo and Miles smile at each other. "My goodness, you're much more handsome than Miles led on. I'm Mrs. Hollingsworth, but you can call me Mrs. H."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Milo smiled. "Thank you for taking me to the festival, and having me stay the weekend."

"So polite, too," Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled. "I can see you're already a keeper." Milo blushes and smiles. "Well, let me get Frankie and Hunter, and we can be on our way." Mrs. Hollingsworth smiles and disappears into the house, leaving Miles and Milo on the front porch.

"She's seems really nice," Milo said to Miles.

"She's great," Miles smiled. "But she's been through a lot this past year, so if she gets sad for no reason..."

"Don't worry, I got it. I won't bring up your dad or anything." Miles smiles at Milo as Milo kisses him on the cheek. "This weekend is going to be great." They smile at each other.

SCENE 4

Maya and Angus are at the festival. Angus is buying cotton candy to split between him and Maya.

"Thank you," Angus said to the cashier. He and Maya begin to walk around. He offers Maya some cotton candy. "Fluff, my dear?"

"Dear?" Maya asks taking some cotton candy. "That's kind of exclusive sounding."

"Take it however you want," Angus smiled eating some cotton candy.

"Then I'll take it as you have some sort of romantic interest in me."

"Is that what I said?" Angus teased.

"That's what it sounded like," Maya smiled.

"Then maybe you should take it that way." Angus winks at her. "After all of the hanging out we do, I've grown rather fond of you, Ms. Matlin."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Richardson. I've grown quite fond of you, too." They blush and smile at each other. Angus puts his arm around Maya's shoulder.

"So, do I have a sheila, or what?" he asked her smiling. Maya giggled putting her arm around his waist.

"I would say so," she smiled. "Do you think so?"

"Well, a pretty girl like yourself who opens me up to such wonderful cultural experiences, how can I say 'no?'" Maya smiles at him. "But, I've always wanted to try pumpkin pie. Think they have any here?"

"I'm sure there's a stand around here selling slices."

"Then, will you split one with me? You know, as my sheila?"

"I would love to, as your sheila." They smile at each other.

SCENE 5

Kitty is sitting on a bench at the festival, examining her camera. Jack walks by and notices Kitty sitting by herself. She takes a deep breath and walks over to her.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" she asked Kitty.

"No, please, sit down," Kitty smiled. Jack sits down next to her.

"I'm Jack, by the way."

"Kitty."

"So, why are you at the festival all by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm not alone. My mom is around here somewhere." Kitty's phone beeps. She checks it to find a text message from her mom saying she went home. Kitty is not phased. "Oh, scratch that. I am alone. My mom just told me she's at home."

"That's really crappy of her."

"It's all good. She does this from time to time, especially when she does a lot of walking. It hurts her feet really bad. Instead of trying to find me, she'll just go home and text me when she gets there."

"Still sounds kind of rude."

"Nah, it's just how my mom is." Jack notices Kitty's camera.

"Taking more pictures of random people."

"Oh, yeah," Kitty giggled. "I'm not a creeper, I swear. It's all in the name of art. I just would rather catch people off guard than have them pose. It's more natural that way. Natural is beautiful."

"Is that why you don't wear make up?" Kitty laughs.

"I just don't have time to put it on."

"Well, you're pretty without it." Kitty blushes.

"Thanks." Kitty turns and takes a picture of Jack smiling. Jack is caught off guard. Kitty looks at the picture and smiles. "Perfect." Jack smiles at her.

SCENE 6

Rose and Sophie are walking around the festival, having a chat.

"The air brisk out today, isn't it?" Sophie asked Rose.

"I'm nice and snug in my leather jacket," Rose smiled.

"Real leather?"

"Of course, Soph. You know me, I'm not cheap."

"You're a model citizen," Sophie said sarcastically.

"No need to be sour."

"I'm not, I promise."

"Better not be."

"Chill, Rose. Dramatic much?" Rose gives her a smug look. Sophie notices Winston in passing. She smiles wide.

"Winston!" Sophie shouted, waving to him. He looks at her and waves back, walking over.

"Winston?" Rose asked. "You're buddies with Winston now?"

"You pushed us together," Sophie replied. "And we're sort of like buddies." Rose gives her an "oh really" smile. Sophie runs over to Winston and kisses him on the lips.

"Hey," Winston said dreamy.

"Hey," Sophie replied swooning over him. Rose cleared her throat. Sophie looks at her.

"Oh, Winston, you remember Rose, right?" Sophie asked as Rose waved.

"Cheer Champion! Of course! How's it going?"

"It's going great. I'd ask you the same thing, but it's clear that I have my answer." Sophie blushes. "This is kind of sudden. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"At the moment, I'm not sure," Winston said. "Frankie said we were over and she hasn't tried to talk me, so I guess I'm a free man." He looks at Sophie. "Well, half free." They swoon over each other as Rose rolls her eyes.

"You better watch out," Rose said. "I'm sure Frankie is around here somewhere, and if you aren't sure about your relationship status, this, is a disaster waiting to happen."

"I doubt I'll run into Frankie here," Winston said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. So, am I third wheeling this now?"

"Do you mind?" Sophie asked anxiously.

"No, but if Frankie catches you guys, I'm out. I do not need any more drama in my life." Sophie smiled at Rose and then at Winston. "Barf."

SCENE 7

Milo and Miles are looking at some stands alone, just the two of them. Miles is holding Milo's hand.

"So, having a good time?" Miles asked Milo.

"I'm actually having a fantastic time," Milo smiled. "I'm really happy that I'm here with you."

"I am too. I can't imagine being here with anyone but you." Milo smiles. "So, what do you think of my mom?"

"She's awesome. I'm glad I met her. Hunter on the other hand..."

"Don't mind him. He's socially awkward."

"I'm just happy that I'm getting along with Frankie." Miles chuckles.

"Yeah, well, I think Nilo distracting her is helping with that. Her opinion of us doesn't matter."

"You're right," Milo smiled. Mrs. Hollingsworth comes up to them.

"Hi, boys, having fun?" she asked.

"Tons," Milo smiled. "Thanksgiving in Canada is definitely a lot cooler than in the states."

"Well, I hate to take away from the fun, but I need to talk to Miles for a minute," Mrs. Hollingsworth said.

"Oh, sure," Milo said. "I think I spotted Kitty anyways. I'll meet up with you in a bit." Milo walks over to Kitty as Miles and Mrs. Hollingsworth walk in the opposite direction.

"Milo seems like a very nice young man," Mrs. Hollingsworth said. "You should definitely bring him around more often. He's a keeper."

"Yeah, definitely," Miles chuckled. "He's the only bright spot to this whole year. I've gotten really close to him."

"Well, that's good. Sadly, I have bad news."

"What? Dad's bailing on dinner?" Mrs. Hollingsworth doesn't say anything. They stop walking. "Seriously?"

"He's having dinner with Andrea and her family." Miles grins in frustration. "Now, don't be upset. You know this was going to happen when he moved out. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not a big deal?" Miles asked getting loud. "Mom, when are you going to get it through your head? He's not coming back. Okay? He's not going to wake up and realize that he wants to fix the family that he's got! He left! He's not coming back and you need to wake up!"

"Calm down, Miles."

"God, Mom! When are you going to get it through your head that he's abusing you? When are you going to realize that he doesn't want you?"

"Miles, stop it!"

"No, Mom! Because of him, I realized that I use and abuse people just like he does, I don't want that to happen, especially to Milo. I want to treat him right!"

"What does your father have to do with the way you treat people?"

"Everything! I realized that I was becoming like him, and I don't want to be like him! I hurt people because of him, Mom, and Milo is the best thing in my life right now, and I don't want to ruin it." Tears start to fill up in Mrs. Hollingsworth eyes. "I wish you would open your eyes like I did." Miles storms off to find Milo. leaving his mother in tears.

SCENE 8

Milo approaches Kitty and Jack at a stand.

"Pretty lady?" Milo greeted. Kitty turns to him and smiles.

"Prince Perfect Hair!" she exclaimed hugging him. "This is Jack. Jack, this is Milo."

"Nice to meet you,' Jack smiled.

"Likewise," Milo replied.

"How's the weekend with Milo going?" Kitty asked.

"Good, I think," Milo replied. "He's talking to his mom right now. I don't know if that's bad or good."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Jack reassured Milo. "I know the Hollingsworths are a messed up family, but if Miles cares about you, he'll have everything under control."

"Thanks," Milo smiled nervously.

"Enjoy the festival, Momo," Kitty smiled. "It's your first Thanksgiving in Canada, make it great." Milo smiled as Miles approaches them, walking straight to Milo.

"Mrs. Prince Perfect Hair," Kitty smiled.

"Hey, Kitty," Miles greeted. "Jack."

"Hollingsworth," Jack nodded. Miles put his arm around Milo's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Milo asked Miles worried.

"Peachy," Miles replied sarcastically. "Dad's not coming to dinner."

"Really?" Milo asked. "I'm sorry, babe."

"No, it's okay, really. I didn't want that jerk there for dinner anyways."

"Don't let it get you down, Miley," Kitty smiled. "Spend time with Milo. It'll cheer you up. Milo is good at that." Miles smiled at Milo.

"Yeah, he's phenomenal at that," Miles said.

"You know, the ferris wheel is good place to spend some romantic alone time," Jack suggested.

"What do you say?" Milo asked Miles.

"Let's do it," Miles smiled.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," Milo said.

"No worries if you don't," Kitty winked. Milo and Miles walk off to the ferris wheel. "They're such a cute couple. I hope one day I can find someone like that to be cute with."

"Maybe one day," Jack smiled at her.

"You think so?" Kitty smiled.

"Definitely," Jack smiled back.

The scene cuts to Miles and Milo getting on the ferris wheel, the ride taking off. Miles scoots closer and puts his arm around Milo. The sun is setting.

"I'm sorry your dad isn't going to make it to dinner," Milo said.

"Let's not talk about that," Miles said. "I just want to spend this moment with you." Milo blushes. Suddenly the ride stopped as they reached the top. Milo becomes worried.

"What's going on?" Milo said looking down.

"I don't know," Miles said looking down as well, noticing Jack and Kitty smiling wide and waving, Kitty over enthusiastically. "I think those two have something to do with it." Milo leans over Miles and sees Jack and Kitty waving.

"Kitty is something else," Milo smiled sitting back down. "What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know," Miles smiled. "I mean, the sun is setting, we're stuck at the top of this ferris wheel. Maybe we're suppose to fill in the blanks." Miles looks into Milo's eyes as they smile at each other. They lean in close, eventually kissing, passionately, as the sun sets.

SCENE 9

Angus is walking Maya back to her house. It's night, and the temperature has dropped. Angus pulls her close to keep her warm.

"You know, it's spring time in Adelaide," Angus said. "It's not nearly as cold as it is here."

"Is that just an excuse to put your arm around me?" Maya asked flirting.

"Any excuse I have to put my arm around you, I'll take." They smile at each other as they reach Maya's house.

"Well, here we are," Maya said.

"So, we are," Angus smiled. They smile at each other for a second. "Well, goodnight, Ms. Matlin."

"Goodnight, Mr. Richardson," Maya smiled. She lets go of his hand walks up to her door. Brandi Carlile's "Wherever is Your Heart" begins to play. Angus starts to walk away, but turns around.

"Hey, Maya?" he called. She turns around to face him at the door.

"Yeah?" she asked. Angus runs up to her, and looks into her eyes hesitant. He suddenly kisses her passionately as the chorus of "Wherever is Your Heart" plays. They kiss for most of the chorus and then pull apart and smile at each other.

"Goodnight," Angus smiles as Maya smiles back. He walks away confidently, smiling, as Maya watches him, smiling.

SCENE 10

The Hollingsworths and Milo are at the dinner table for Thanksgiving dinner. They have already started to dig in. They're eating, talking and laughing. Suddenly, Mrs. Hollingsworth's phone starts to ring. Everyone falls silent and stares her. Miles tenses up.

"It's your father," she said. "Excuse me." She gets up from the table and walks into the next room.

"What do you think he wants?" Frankie asked.

"Probably some pitiful Thanksgiving greeting," Hunter grumbled.

"Hunter!" Frankie snapped. Milo looks worried at Miles worried who is still tense and silent.

"You okay?" he asked Miles quietly.

"I'm fine," Miles replied clenching his fist. Milo looks at his fist. The ending pre-chorus to "Wherever is Your Heart" begins to play. Milo places his hand on Miles' fist, eventually grasping it.

"It'll be okay," Milo said as the ending chorus begins to play. Miles smiles at him.

"It will be," Miles smiled. "As long as you're beside me." They smile at each other as the song fades out to the ending.

END EPISODE.


	10. Heartbreak Down

Degrassi Season 15

"Heartbreak Down" Episode 9

A girl, who is familar to Degrassi, is walking through the halls of the school. All we see is a shot of her stylish heels as she walks through the halls, cutting to a view of her from the back of her head. Tristan is at his locker getting books for his first class. Suddenly, is locker is slammed shut by the girl.

"Guess who's back," she smiled. Tristan's eyes widen in excitement when he sees who it is.

"Tori?" he exclaimed.

"In the flesh," she smiled. They hug each other in excitement. Tristan is in disbelief.

"I thought you moved away with your parents?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, I did," Tori replied. "But that school was just so dry, and boring. Nothing ever happened there, I wasn't making any friends, so I convinced my parents to let me stay with my aunt and uncle here in Toronto. Well, at least until I finish grade twelve."

"So you're back at Degrassi?"

"For good!"

"O-M-G! I am beyond on cloud nine at the moment!"

"The only thing is, I have to watch out for my cousin. He's a niner, and out there, so he hasn't been making very many friends."

"What? Is he weird?"

"Over enthusiastic is more that word for it."

"Well, whatever the conditions are, I really don't care! I'm just so happy that you're back! I've needed you so much this past year!"

"So, I take it the drama is more real than what it appears to be on Facerange?"

"You have no idea!"

"It doesn't have to do with this new boy you've some what told me about, does it? How is he by the way?"

"Oh, he's just great!" Tristan said sarcastically. "He's with my ex."

"Mr. Money Bags?" Tori asked.

"Yes, who dumped me to go back to Maya, and then dumped her, again. I can't stand him, but Milo is my friend, so I put up with Miles."

"Speaking of Maya, where is she? You two aren't still fighting, right?"

"No, Maya and I are great! You want to go see her?"

"Yeah, where is she?" Tristan puts out his elbow for her to link up with.

"Follow me!" Tristan exclaimed as Tori locked arms with him, smiling. "To the rubber room!" Tori looks at him in confusion as they start to walk down the hall way. The theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

Frankie enters her math class and sits down in front of Nilo, who is looking at Hastygram on her phone. She still looks like she hasn't slept.

"I guess a weekend of fun couldn't keep your mind off of Chaz," Frankie said.

"I was fine this weekend until last night," Nilo said. "The nightmares started again."

"I really think you should go to Simpson, or see Dr. Tara."

"I don't need to see the school psychologist."

"You need to talk to someone, you're not sleeping, Nilo. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Frankie. Really." Frankie gives her a worried look. "Anyway, I should be the one asking you if you're worried."

"What would I have to be worried about?"

"Winston?" Frankie rolls her eyes.

"I'm over him. He hung out with another girl and then lied to me about it. I'm not speaking to him at the moment."

"So, are you guys broken up?"

"We're just taking a break. I said we were over, but I know Winston isn't taking it serious." Nilo bites her lip.

"You might want to rethink that."

"Why?" Nilo shows her a picture on Hastygram of Winston and Sophie kissing. Frankie's eyes widen in shock. "What is this? How could he do this? He knows I wasn't serious."

"Apparently, he doesn't."

"Who is she?"

"Sophie Campbell. She's friends with Rose Wilson."

"Great. She's in grade 11."

"So?"

"So, she's his age, Nilo! They probably have more in common. Maybe he's just doing this to get a rise out of me. His face makes it seem like he's not really into her."

"I don't know. I know facial expressions, and his face is not saying that he doesn't really like her."

"What should I do? I don't want to lose Winston. I was just angry with him."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"What would I say? 'Saw you kissing some girl on Hastygram, did you move on?' Doesn't sound like a great conversation starter."

"Then what else are you going to do? You can't expect Winston to play mind reader and know that you weren't serious. You have to tell him you weren't serious."

"You're right." Frankie turns around in her seat with a look of worry on her face.

SCENE 2

Tristan and Tori arrive at the Rubber Room. Tristan looks in to see Maya sitting at a table. He motions to Tori to stay out of the doorway. He turns back to Maya.

"Oh, Ms. Matlin!" Tristan called from the doorway. Maya looked up and smiled at him. "The bestie would like to see you." Maya laughs and gets up and walks over to him.

"What's this all about?" Maya asked. "You never come down to the Rubber Room."

"Well, today I made an exception, because I have a surprise for you." He motions for Tori to come in. Tori appears in the doorway smiling. Maya's eyes widen in excitement.

"Tori!" she exclaimed hugging her. "What are you doing her?" They move apart but still holding hands.

"I convinced my parents to let me stay here in Toronto with my aunt and uncle to finish out high school here at Degrassi."

"That's amazing!" Maya said. "I'm so happy you're back!" Tristan puts his arms around both of their shoulders.

"The three musketeers are officially back together!" he said.

"Move it or lose it, toots," Grace said from behind them, Kitty by her side. They step aside to let Grace and Kitty through. Grace realizes Maya is standing there. "Oh, it's just you, Blondie. What's going on? Who's the Barbie?" Tori glares at her.

"Grace, Kitty, this is Tori Santamaria," Maya introduced. "She used to go here last year. Tori, this is Grace and Kitty." Grace looks Tori up and down as Kitty smiles and waves.

"Welcome back," Kitty said skipping to her table.

"So, you part of the Rubber Room, or what?" Grace asked.

"Oh, no," Tori smiled. "I just came here to see Maya."

"So what? You're B-F-Fs?"

"Totally," Maya replied.

"Well, watch yourself when you're down here, Maria," Grace said. "Guys in the Rubber Room would love to get a piece of you." Grace walked away to her table.

"Little Miss Sunshine much?" Tori asked Tristan and Maya.

"Don't mind Grace," Maya smiled. "She's soft when she gets to know you."

"Well, I hate to ruin this reunion, but Perino is not Little Miss Sunshine, and we'll be in so much trouble if we're late, so lets skid addle," Tristan said tugging on Tori's shoulder.

"See you at lunch, Maya," Tori called as Tristan dragged her out of the room. Maya walks over and sits down with Grace and Kitty.

"Who was that?" Grace asked referring to Tori.

"My friend, Tori," Maya said. "She moved away with her parents last year, but now she's back."

"How do I put this delicately? She seems stuck up."

"I know she looks like she is, but really, once you get to know her, she's really nice and sweet."

"Her? Miss Nose in the Air? I doubt it."

"Tori and I didn't get along when we first met, but now we're the best of friends."

"Give her a chance, Grace," Kitty smiled. "Looks can be deceiving."

"True," Grace agreed. "You got on my nerves when I first met you." Kitty puts her arm around her.

"And now we're the best of friends," Kitty smiled.

"Did I say you could touch me, Cat Woman?" Grace asked. Maya giggles at them.

SCENE 3

The power cheer squad is in the gym practicing their routine. The girls are starting to get the whole routine down. The girls finish the routine and the music stops.

"Great job, girls," Zoë said to the girls catching her breath.

"Almost great," Rose cut in. "Lola, make sure you grip tight to the flyer's ankles. You're a base, act like it. Shay, stretch your legs farther up. Your legs have to be perfectly straight."

"Ease up on them," Zoë interrupted. "They'll get it. We still have a while to go before our first competition."

"And it will be our only one if you girls can't get it together," Rose snarled.

"We don't even have a mascot," Jack said. "We can't compete if we don't have a mascot." Rose glared at her.

"You can't even do a perfect tumble, and you're worried about a mascot?" Rose asked annoyed.

"She's right," Shay said. "We need to get a mascot if we're going to pre pump the crowd."

"Well, do you know anyone who would be willing to be the mascot?" Rose asked. No one answers. "Exactly. Focus on perfecting your routine before worrying about a stupid mascot."

"I'll do it!" Ricky shouted rolling out from under the bleachers. The girls all turned to him surprised. Ricky stands up and walks over to the girls brushing himself off.

"Have you been spying on us?" Rose asked in fury. "Power cheer practices are closed practices.

"Kind of," Ricky smiled, not phased by Rose's fury. "I take naps under the bleachers in between my classes. Plus I get to feast my eyes on pretty girls." Lola giggles and Ricky smiles and winks at her. Rose grabs him by his collar.

"Look, runt," Rose snarled. "You got five seconds to scram or I'm telling Simpson we have a peeping Tom amongst us."

"Wait!" Zoë exclaimed. Rose looks at her. "Let him be the mascot." Rose gives her a confused look. "He's small enough to fit into the costume, and it seems like he has enough energy to pump up the crowd." Rose looks at Ricky in curiosity. Ricky smiles a "I can do it" smile. Rose lets go of his collar.

"Fine," Rose agreed. "But, you change in the boys washroom like any normal, creepy teenage boy."

"I swear, I got it," Ricky said saluting Rose.

"What's your name?" Zoë asked.

"Enrique Hernandez," Ricky smiled. "But, you lovely doves may call me 'Ricky.'"

"Welcome to the team, Ricky," Zoë smiled.

"Yes, welcome," Rose chimed in in annoyance. "Practices are everyday at ten in the morning. Be here early tomorrow so I can give you the costume, and no snoozing. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Ricky saluted.

"Good," Rose said. "Now beat it!" Ricky smiles and runs out of the gym. Rose turns back to the girls. "Happy?" The girls nod and roll their eyes. "Practice is over for today. See you ladies tomorrow." The girls scatter to get their belongings as Zoë approaches Rose.

"Way to make the new guy feel welcomed," Zoë hissed.

"Not now, Rivas," Rose sighed.

"How do you expect to get new girls to join the squad with that attitude?"

"I don't want weak links on my squad. If you can't handle my attitude then leave. I need girls with determination. If my attitude scares them off, then they don't belong on my squad."

"You could lighten up," Zoë said. "You know as captain, I do have some say in what happens with this squad." Rose glares at Zoë.

"And I over rule you as coach," Rose said, grinning. "See you tomorrow, Rivas." Rose nudges Zoë out of the way as she leaves the gym. Zoë sighs in frustration and rolls her eyes.

SCENE 4

Winston is at his locker. Frankie turns a corner and sees him. She storms over to him, still upset about the photo of him and Sophie.

"So you're a cheater now?" Frankie asked in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked confused.

"That picture you posted of you and that skank."

"Um, her name is Sophie, and you were the one who said we were over."

"So you just jump into the arms of another girl? It's takes you a week to get over me?"

"Franks, you told me we were over!"

"I was mad, Winston! That doesn't mean that you just go and hook up with some other girl!"

"Then you should've made it clear that you and I were on a break, but you didn't." Winston shuts his locker. Frankie is about to burst into tears.

"How could you be so cruel?"

"I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. I'm with Sophie now." Winston walks away disappointed. Frankie starts to bust into tears. Miles and Milo pass by in the hall and notice that Frankie is crying. Miles rushes over, curious.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" Miles asked.

"Winston dumped me," Frankie sobbed.

"What?" Miles asked in confusion.

"I got mad at him for hanging out with Sophie and now they're together. I didn't mean to break up with him, I was mad!"

"I'll kill him," Miles grumbled starting to storm off to find Winston. Milo tugs on his arm to make him stop.

"Miles, don't," Milo said. He turned to Frankie. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"When I found out he hung out with Sophie, I told him we were over," Frankie said, calming her sobs.

"Those do sound like break up words," Milo said shyly. "I don't think Winston did anything wrong."

"Are you kidding me?" Miles asked upset. "He hurt my little sister!"

"That doesn't mean he's wrong," Milo said calmly. "She did tell him it was over."

"But he moved on so quickly," Frankie sobbed.

"He's a jerk, Milo!" Miles exclaimed. "I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"I'm not, but he's not wrong either," Milo said. "Frankie, I'm sorry he hurt you and moved on, but that's what happens."

"Miles, is right," Frankie sobbed in anger. "You're taking his side."

"No, I'm not!" Milo defended. "But that's what happens when you don't choose your words carefully!" Miles sighs in frustration. "What? Why are you mad at me? Frankie has to learn that words have power."

"But you don't need to be so harsh," Miles said. Milo pulls away from Miles.

"I'm not being harsh," Milo said. "I'm being realistic."

"Well, go be realistic somewhere else," Miles snarled. He put his arm around Frankie's shoulder and they walked off leaving Milo standing in the hallway alone.

SCENE 5

Zoë sighs deeply as she sits down on a bench in the hallway next to Garrett.

"More power cheer problems?" Garrett asked grinning.

"Rose is so snotty," Zoë replied. "We got a new mascot, but she was so rude to him."

"You sound surprised," Garrett chuckled.

"It's not funny. I thought you were suppose to be helping me take her down."

"I haven't come up with anything, and besides, it's your fight, not mine."

"A true gentleman," Zoë said sarcastically. Garrett laughs.

"Well, I do have some gossip," Garrett said.

"Go on," Zoë said curiously.

"You know Frankie Hollingsworth, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Word on the street is that her boyfriend, Winston, cheated on her with Sophie Campbell, Rose's best friend."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Rumor has it, Rose pushed Sophie and Winston together."

"What? She encouraged the cheating?"

"Bingo, West Drive." Zoë ponders this piece of gossip. "How do you think the team would look with a cheater enabler on the team?"

"You don't think the girls would turn against Rose if they found out, do you?"

"Most of the girls on the team are friends with Frankie, right? I wouldn't support someone like that." Zoë grins.

"How do you find these things out?"

"I've got a crystal ball," Garrett grinned.

SCENE 6

Miles and Frankie are at the lunch table. Miles is trying to comfort his little sister, and keep her from crying.

"You don't need him, Frankie," he consoled her. "You don't need someone like that in your life."

"I gave him everything," Frankie said. "How could he do this?" Miles is at a loss for words. Just at that moment, Zoë walks over to the table and sits across from Frankie and Miles.

"Hey, I heard about Winston," Zoë said.

"It's already spreading around?" Frankie asked devastated.

"Not everyone knows, but I'm about to make it better," Zoë grinned.

"How?" Frankie asked. Zoë looked over at Rose.

"That bitch over there is responsible," Zoë grinned.

"How?" Frankie asked.

"Just listen," Zoë said getting up. She walks over to Rose and looks down on her. Rose stares her up and down.

"What, Rivas?" Rose asked annoyed.

"I think you have an announcement to make," Zoë said loudly so the whole cafeteria could hear. People started to turn their attention to their direction.

"What announcement?" Rose asked confused.

"Why don't you tell everyone what you did?"

"I ordered a sandwich on white bread instead of wheat," Rose replied still confused.

"Why don't you tell the whole school how you pushed Frankie's boyfriend, Winston, to cheat on her with your best friend, Sophie?" The whole cafeteria fell silent. Frankie watched in disbelief. Everyone was staring at Rose. She looked around and then glared at Zoë.

"Seriously?" Rose asked. "You're going to try to pin that on me?"

"It's true, isn't it?" Zoë asked.

"No, I pushed them to be friends with each other. Nothing more. It's not my fault that little Frankie wasn't exciting enough to keep her boyfriend's attention. What happens between Sophie and Winston is their business. I had nothing to do with it. Besides, Frankie said she and Winston were over. Maybe next time you'll think twice about opening your fat ass mouth, Rivas, and putting your friend's business on blast for the whole school, because now everyone in school knows her problems. I don't think she really appreciates that." Zoë looks over to Frankie who runs out of the cafeteria crying, Miles running after her. Zoë turns back to Rose. "Now, go back to your hole and let me finish my lunch in peace." Rose turns away from her. Zoë glares at Rose in anger. She grabs Rose's sports drink and pours it all over Rose. Rose screams in shock. She pauses in disbelief and glares at Zoë who's grinning. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Zoë!" Simpson called from the doorway. "Rose! My office, now!" Zoë sighs in frustration. Rose glares at her.

The scene cuts to Rose and Zoë in Simpson's office.

"Zoë, why did you pour a drink on Rose?" Simpson asked. "You do realize she's your coach, right? This is a pretty serious situation you put yourself in."

"She caused a falling out with one of my good friend's boyfriend," Zoë replied pulling out the acting. "I couldn't let her get away with it. I was trying to be a good friend to Frankie." Rose rolls her eyes.

"That's not an excuse," Simpson said. "You both need to learn to get along, or I'm disbanding power cheer."

"With all do respect, Principal Simpson," Rose cut in. "It's not fair to punish the whole team because one spoiled, wash up actress throws a temper tantrum. If she steps out of line again, I'll remove her from the squad." Simpson ponders this thought then turns to Zoë.

"Zoë, you're on probation," Simpson said. "If you act up again, I'm giving Rose permission to remove you from the squad."

"But..." Zoë started to plead.

"No exceptions," Simpson said cutting her off. "My word is final." Zoë glares at Rose as Rose grins back at her.

SCENE 7

Tristan and Maya are in math class talking. Tori walks in and sits in Milo's seat. Tristan and Maya stare at her. She looks at them in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

"You're sitting in Milo's seat," Tristan said.

"He's not going to like that," Maya added.

"Who's Milo?" Tori asked.

"Prince Charming, as Kitty refers to him," Tristan said. "He's our friend, but he's dating our ex."

"That Miles guy?" Tori asked.

"Yes, and here he comes," Maya said. Tori looks to see Milo walking in the door way. He notices Tori in his seat and she starts to get up.

"Don't worry about it," Milo smiled. "I'll sit next to Maya." Tori sits back down and Milo sighs in his seat. "I've got bigger things to worry about anyways."

"Like what?" Maya asked.

"Miles is mad at me," Milo said.

"For what, exactly?" Tristan asked.

"Apparently I didn't take his and Frankie's side with the whole Winston ordeal," Milo said.

"Heard about that," Maya said.

"Another gay guy?" Tori asked.

"No, Frankie is Miles' little sister who was dating Miles' best friend, Winston," Tristan explained.

"I'm sorry, I'm so rude," Milo said to Tori. "I'm Milo."

"Tori," Tori introduced herself. "I used to go here last year, but now I'm back to finish out high school."

"Tori is our number one B-F-F," Tristan bragged.

"I guess I have competition," Milo joked.

"Oh, no," Tori said. "It's totally cool. There's always room for one more, especially if you have great hair." Milo blushes.

"Yes, Milo's hair is always on point," Tristan smiled.

"So what exactly happened?" Maya asked.

"All I said was that Frankie needed to be more careful with choosing her words when she's angry," Milo said. "I mean, it's not exactly Winston's fault. If she said they were over, technically he has a right to be dating Sophie."

"That's where you went wrong," Tristan said. "It doesn't matter if Frankie was wrong or not, she's his little sister. He's going to take her side regardless, and the fact that you didn't stand up for her, being his boyfriend, it makes you look bad."

"Wait, who's Sophie?" Maya asked.

"Um, hello?" Tristan asked. "Rose Wilson's best friend. How do you not know that?"

"Rose Wilson?" Tori asked. "Rose Wilson goes to Degrassi?"

"Um, yeah," Tristan said. "You really do need to get back into the Degrassi gossip circle."

"She's the captain of the power cheer squad," Maya said.

"Actually, according to Zoë, she's now the coach," Tristan said.

"Are they looking for new girls to join?" Tori asked. "I would jump at the chance to work with The Rose Wilson!"

"Don't get me wrong," Tristan said. "Rose is like one of my many favorite idols, but Zoë says she's a total ice queen. I don't think you'd get along with her too well, nor do I think she would let you on the squad."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see about that," Tori smiled.

"You're seriously considering joining?" Tristan asked.

"It never hurts to ask," Tori smiled.

SCENE 8

Miles is at his locker after class. He still hasn't spoken to Milo since that morning, however, Milo approaches him anyways, nervous.

"Hey," Milo greeted. "I know you're still mad at me, but I just wanted to apologize. I should've taken Frankie's side regardless of what I thought."

"Don't be sorry," Miles said. "I overreacted. I mean, you're entitled to your own opinion, and I should've respected it rather than give you crap for it."

"So, are we making up?" Milo asked anxiously. "Because, I can't stand fighting with you." Miles grins at him.

"I don't know," Miles said. "Maybe we should seal it with a kiss?" Milo giggles and kisses Miles on the lips. "Yeah, we're done fighting. I missed that."

"You always have to have an excuse to kiss me," Milo laughed.

"I can't help it," Miles smiled. "Your lips are just too sweet to pass up." Miles closed his locker and put his arm around Milo's shoulder as they begin to walk down the hall. "But, let's not let stupid stuff like this break us apart. You were right about telling Frankie to choose her words carefully. I feel like I should watch what I say some times."

"So, you are paying attention to more than just my eyes," Milo joked.

"Of course," Miles smiled. "Your eyes, you smile, your butt." Miles grabs Milo's butt. Milo hits him playfully.  
"Shut up," Milo laughed. "You're a mess, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

SCENE 9

Rose is sitting in the lobby after school. Tori notices her from a far and takes a deep breath. She walks over to her, fidgeting with her sleeves.

"Hi," Tori greeted her nervously. Rose looks at her in annoyance and confusion.

"Can I help you?" Rose asked.

"I was just wondering..."

"No, I don't do autographs. My presence should grace you enough."

"What? Oh, no. Trust me, it's even a blessing that we go to the same school."

"What do you want? You're taking away from my 'me' time."

"Um, well, are there any more spots on power cheer? It's just, I'm a huge fan of you, and I think it would be an amazing opportunity to be part of a squad that you're coaching." Rose smiles at her.

"Hmm, flattery may just get you what you want."

"Really?" Tori asked excited.

"Not completely." Rose gets up and turns to Tori. "Come to practice at ten o'clock tomorrow morning and let me see what you've got."

"That's awesome! Of course, I will be there, on time. Actually, I'll be there early."

"Perfect. Oh, and don't drool over me. You look pathetic." Rose smiled at her as Tori checked her chin for drool. "See you tomorrow, um..."

"Tori," Tori smiled.

"Tori," Rose smiled. "See you tomorrow, bright, early, and ready to go." Rose struts off. Tori admires her as she walks away. Tristan walks over.

"What just happened?" Tristan asked in excitement.

"I have a try out for the power cheer squad tomorrow morning," Tori bragged.

"Wow, you're really going through with this?" Tristan asked surprised.

"Of course," Tori said. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to actually work with a real cheer champion. Don't rain on my parade."

"I'm not," Tristan said. "Just be careful. Zoë said that she's like a drill sergeant." Tori puts her arm around Tristan.

"Don't worry, Tris. I got this!"

SCENE 10

The school is empty. Nilo is sitting in the lobby of the school. Frankie walks up to her and sits down next to her.

"You know everyone has gone home, right?" Frankie asked Nilo.

"I know," Nilo said. "I was just finishing up some homework in the computer lab. Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I was going to stay for the comic book club," Frankie explained. "But I ended up hiding in the library."

"Mhm, still hiding from Winston?" Nilo asked.

"I'm just not ready to face him," Frankie said.

"Give it time," Nilo said. "I'm sure it's not going to last between them. They barely know each other. Trust me, Winston's quirkiness will shine through, and she won't be able to handle it."

"Are you saying his quirkiness is a bad thing?" Frankie asked.

"I'm saying, only you understand him enough to love his quirkiness," Nilo reassured her. Frankie smiled weakly. "Just let this thing with Sophie run its course. He'll be back."

"Yeah, well, Zoë is convinced that Rose started it all."

"The cheer champion? I doubt it. Winston is a big boy, he knows what he's doing."

"I guess."

"Hey, you want to hang out this afternoon? My parents are working late again tonight and I hear there's a 'Walking Dead' marathon on tonight."

"I would love to," Frankie said. "But I have so much homework, I've got to get it done. Besides, my mom just pulled up. Want a ride home?"

"Sure," Nilo smiled. "Wait, I forgot a book in my locker."

"No worries, I'll tell my mom to wait."

"Thank you! I'll be right back!" Nilo runs off to her locker. She opens her locker and as she's digging for her book, a folded piece of paper falls out. She looks at it curiously as she picks it up. She opens it and her eyes widen in fear. She reads the piece of paper word for word, "Soon, your blood will lie in the halls of Degrassi, in the name of Jesus Christ, the savior."

END EPISODE


	11. Skin and Bone

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 10 "Skin and Bone"

Miles and Hunter are in the Hollingsworth's living room playing on the xbox. Frankie comes in searching for her phone. She's looking all over the room, Miles and Hunter ignore, continuing to play their video game.

"Have you guys seen my phone?" Frankie asked. "I thought I left in my room, but it's not there."

"Did you check the kitchen?" Miles asked not even looking up from his game.

"Why would it be in the kitchen?" Frankie asked. "I've been upstairs doing homework."

"So then why would it be down here?" Hunter asked still glued to the TV. Frankie becomes frustrated with her brothers.

"Can you guys pause your game real quick?" Frankie asked sternly. "I need you guys to help me find my phone."

"No can do, Franks," Miles said.

"Yeah, I'm about to kick Miles' ass!" Hunter exclaimed. Frankie sighed and rolled her eyes. Mrs. Hollingsworth entered the living room.

"I'm glad you all are here," she said. "Boys, can you pause your game? There's something important that I need to talk to you all about." The boys paused their game and turned their attention to their mother. "I just got off the phone with your father, and this weekend he's coming over to get the rest of his things." Miles sighed heavily.

"So he's moving out officially," Miles said annoyed.

"Not officially," their mother said.

"Are you guys getting divorced?" Frankie asked worried.

"No, we're not getting divorced. We're just taking some time away, giving each other space. He needs to focus on being mayor for right now. We're going to see where we are in a couple of months."

"It's sounds like divorce to me," Hunter grumbled.

"Your father just needs time to figure out what he wants, and to work on his problems," their mother explained. "That's all it is." The kids don't say anything. Mrs. Hollingsworth fidgets nervously. "I think I'll go start dinner." She walks out of the room, and after a pause, Hunter gets up and leaves. Frankie sits down on the couch as Miles leans back in frustration.

"You don't think they're going to get divorced, do you?" Frankie asked Miles nervously.

"I don't know, Franks," Miles sighed. "I really don't care anyways." Frankie eyes him up and down and then hears her phone ring in the other room.

"I think I found my phone," she said getting up and walking out of the room. Miles sat up and stared over at the liquor cabinet, getting an idea to drink away his frustration as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Maya is walking to school the next morning. Tori comes up from behind her and locks arms with her.

"Good morning, bestie," she greeted Maya. Maya smiles and laughs. "It's such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing...

"The blue lights are flashing," Maya interrupted noticing cop cars surrounding Degrassi.

"What?" Tori asked looking at the school. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Maya replied. The girls approach the crowd outside of the school. Maya finds Grace and she and Tori walk over to her.

"Grace!" Maya called. Grace turns to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not too sure," Grace replied. "But rumor is a student got a death threat last night. At least that's what I over heard."

"A death threat?" Tori asked worried. "You don't think someone brought a gun to school, did you?"

"Doubt it," Grace replied. "They're letting students in after they do a search."

"Should we go home?" Maya asked.

"Obviously if they're letting students in, it's not that serious," Grace said.

"You're kidding, right?" Tori asked. "A death threat seems pretty serious to me."

"It could just be a prank," Grace said. "But, like I said, it's only a rumor. Though, I'm pretty sure they're going to be eying the Rubber Room kids very closely."

"Why us?" Maya asked.

"What, you think some straight A, honor roll kid made the threat?" Grace asked. "I doubt it. The cops are going to be here all day."

"Great," Maya sighed. "Just what Degrassi needs."

"I haven't even been here a week, and already the drama is intense," Tori said apathetic.

SCENE 2

Nilo is in Principal Simpson's office with her father. Simpson is questioning her about who might have sent her the note she found in her locker the day before.

"This is very serious, Nilo," Simpson said to her. "I need you to tell me everything that you know."

"I told you," Nilo said. "I don't know who could have possibly done this. I haven't been harassed or anything all semester. I'm just as clueless as you."

"You don't have any ideas or speculations as to who might have put the note in your locker?" Simpson asked.

"No," Nilo replied. "No one knows my combination but me. Whoever it was must have slipped it into my locker."

"What is being done about this?" Mr. Mahdavi asked.

"Right now the police are doing a search of all of the students and faculty's belongings," Simpson explained. "And the police are asking everyone at Degrassi to submit a copy of their handwriting."

"And if nothing comes up?" Mr. Mahdavi asked.

"Then it will be up to the police if a further investigation is necessary," Simpson replied.

"Of course it is necessary," Mr. Mahdavi said offended. "My daughter's life has been threatened and all you're going to do is wait?"

"Mr. Mahdavi, I understand your frustration," Simpson said. "But we're working as best as we can with the police to ensure your daughter's safety." He turns to Nilo. "Nilo, if you don't feel safe being here today, you have my permission to go home with your father, and myself and the police will keep you informed if anything changes in the investigation." Nilo ponders this thought for a moment.

"No," Nilo said confidently. "I'm going to stay. I'm not going to let whoever did this run me out of my school."

"Nilofar," her father said.

"No, Dad," she said. "I'm not going to let some punk, who doesn't even have the guts to confront me, instill fear in myself." Her father pauses.

"If at any time you change your mind, Nilo, you still have permission to be excused," Simpson said. Nilo smiled weakly and nodded.

SCENE 3

Milo is at his locker getting his books for his class. Miles walks up to him, trying to hide being drunk, and leans sloppily against the lockers."

"Hey, geeorgeous," Miles smiled.

"Hey, babe?" Milo greeted confused. "Are you okay?"

"I-I feel great," Miles smiled drunk. "Like that tiger, on the...you know, cereal." Milo looks at him and leans in to sniff his breath.

"Are you drunk?" Milo asked sternly.

"What?" Miles asked. "No, no way... Well, maybe a smidget." Milo glares at him.

"Are you stupid?" Milo asked furious, keeping his voice down. "Miles, there are cops all over the place and you've been drinking under age. I'm taking you home before you get in trouble."

"Come on, Momo," Miles smiled drunk. "Lighten up, you know? Have a few drinks with me like a good boyfriend."

"No, I'm taking you home, Miles," Milo said sternly.

"I'm not going home," Miles barked. "I'm fine! You-you're killing my vibe." Milo takes a pause, thinking of a way to trick Miles into going home. Milo closed his locker.

"Actually, because of this death threat," Milo began. "Simpson cancelled classes for today. So, we can go home."

"Really?" Miles asked confused.

"Yeah," Milo lied. "And if you let me walk you home, I'll stay and have a drink with you." Miles puts his arm around Milo drunkly.

"This is why you're my boyfriend," Miles smiled. "You, you just...you know, get me."

"Of course," Milo said through his teeth. "Now, let's get you home." Milo starts to lead Miles out of the school.

SCENE 4

Tori shows up for her power cheer try out, but finds that only Rose is in the gym, listening to the routine music mix.

"Where is everyone?" Tori asked approaching Rose.

"Practice was cancelled because of this death threat," Rose replied.

"So, do I not get to try out?" Tori asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid not," Rose said. "It's Simpson's orders, not mine. If I had it my way, the girls would still be practicing."

"But, I practiced all night," Tori pleaded. "Can you just give me a chance to show you what I've got?" Rose pondered for a moment.

"Okay, but make it quick," Rose agreed. "I don't want Simpson finding out I'm doing this." Tori gets into position with excitement. Rose hits play on the CD player, and "Geronimo" by RuPaul begins to play. Tori begins to perform her practiced to routine. She does her simple arm and leg movements, using as much of the gym as she can. Rose watches intrigued and impressed by Tori's skill. Tori begins to finish up her routine, and does a double back hand spring, finishes with the splits, and stands in first position to officially end her routine. Rose stops the music as Tori pants with a smile. "I'm impressed, Tori, is it?" Tori nods in excitement. "You're better than any of the other girls on the squad."

"Really, you mean it?" Tori smiled.

"I don't lie," Rose said. "It takes too much effort. I'll make room for you. Congrats. You're officially on the Degrassi power cheer squad." Tori giggles in excitement. "Just one thing. I come to win and I don't want girls who aren't as dedicated to being the best as I am. Mediocracy doesn't cut it. Bare wins are not acceptable. So, if you're not willing to put in the effort, you're cut. Got it?"

"Of course," Tori said. "I'm totally one hundred percent committed to this squad."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Rose grinned. "Practices are everyday at ten o'clock sharp. I'll give you your uniform tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." Rose walks out of the gym and Tori dances in celebration.

SCENE 5

Milo finally walks Miles back to his house. He's struggling to keep Miles from falling. He finally opens the door to Miles' house. They stumble into the living room, and Milo places Miles onto the sofa. Milo sits down next to him.

"Finally, I got you home," Milo huffed. Miles leans into Milo who starts to resist Miles.

"Yeah," Miles smiled drunkly. "Home...alone. No one to bother us." Miles leans in to kiss Milo, but Milo pushes him away. "What's wrong?"

"Miles, you're drunk," Milo explained.

"So?" Miles asked. "That doesn't mean that we can't do it."

"Miles, I'm not having sex with you when you're drunk," Milo said. "I want my first time to be memorable. I want you to remember it, too." Miles leans back.

"You just don't want to have sex with me, period," Miles grumbled.

"I didn't say that!" Milo exclaimed. "I want to have sex with you, Miles, but I don't know if we're ready."

"Well, I'm ready. I don't understand why you're not. You're such a prude." Milo glares at him, and then grabs his backpack and starts to walk out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Milo shouted angrily, slamming the door on his way out. Miles leans back and sighs heavily.

SCENE 6

Tristan is walking in the hallway. He notices Milo at his locker with a frown on his face. He approaches Milo.

"Where's Mrs. Prince Charming?" Tristan asked joking. "I haven't seen him around school today."

"I took him home," Milo said, not making eye contact with Tristan.

"Okay, why?" Tristan asked confused.

"He came to school drunk," Milo huffed.

"Not surprised," Tristan said. "Miles always was fond of the bottle whenever family troubles came up."

"Yeah, well I can't date another drunk," Milo grumbled.

"You guys broke up?" Tristan asked.

"No, but when he sobers up, we're definitely having a talk," Milo said.

"Why?" Tristan asked. "Why is it such a big deal that Miles' drinks? It's not like we all haven't done it."

"Yeah, well, my last boyfriend used to get drunk too often," Milo said. "I'm not going through that again."

"Why?"

"Because he would get drunk and then he'd beat me," Milo said. Tristan pauses in shock. "I will not go through that again." Milo slams his locker shut and storms off.

SCENE 7

Nilo is at her locker. Frankie approaches her with concern.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"Surprisingly, I'm okay," Nilo smiled weakly.

"Are you sure? A death threat is kind of serious."

"It's just a threat. I don't really believe anything is going to happen."

"But what if something does? You're taking this too lightly."

"Simpson said if anything changes he will let me know. He hasn't said anything, so I'm not going to worry about it." Frankie smiles weakly. Simpson's voice comes over the intercom."

"Nilofar Mahdavi to the principal's office," came Simpson's voice. "Nilofar Mahdavi to the principal's office." Nilo becomes worried.

"Maybe I spoke to soon," Nilo said.

"Want me to come with you?" Frankie asked.

"Please?" Nilo asked. Frankie nodded and they walked to Simpson's office. They walked in cautiously and shut the door.

"Nilo, I need to speak to you privately," Simpson said, nodding at Frankie.

"It's okay," Nilo said. "I asked Frankie to come." Simpson nodded and motioned for the girls to sit. They sit down anxiously as Simpson sighs.

"The police checked the school's surveillance footage," Simpson began. "They found who put the note in your locker."

"Who was it?" Nilo asked scared.

"They don't know," Simpson replied. Nilo begins to breathe heavily. "The culprit is masked and hooded." Simpson pauses. "There's more. The police have estimated that man who wrote the note is too old to be a student."

"So it's a teacher?" Frankie asked.

"No," Simpson sighed. "The man is estimated to be in his late twenties to early thirties. Someone from outside the school made the threat." Nilo stares in shock. Frankie looks at her and begins to rub her hand.

SCENE 8

It's the next day at school. The power cheer squad is getting ready to practice, the girls are warming up. Zoë rushed into the gym, just barely being on time. She throws her things down next to the bleachers and joins the other girls.

"Way to be on time," Rose said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Zoë sneered.

"Okay, girls listen up!" Rose called, ignoring Zoë's apology. "I want to introduce you all to two new team members. First, our mascot, Ricky." The girls applaud. "He will be working personally with me on his mascot routine." Ricky points and winks at her. Rose rolls her eyes. "And also, please welcome your new tumbler, Tori." The girls applaud except for Zoë who glares at Tori.

"Why do we need a new tumbler?" Zoë snarled. "We already have enough girls on the squad."

"True," Rose replied. "However, Tori is exceptionally talented, and I asked her to join the squad to give us a fighting chance. I could have had her replace one of you girls, but the majority of you have been working so hard, I decided to just add another girl to the roster." Rose glares at Zoë. "She can still replace one of you." Zoë frowns, saying nothing. "I didn't think so. Okay, girls, let's run the routine." Zoë rolls her eyes in frustration at Tori, who smiles as she gets into position with the other girls. Zoë approaches with a fake smile.

"Welcome to the power squad," Zoë said.

"Thanks," Tori smiled sincerely. Zoë flashes her another fake smile before turning her back to Tori and rolling her eyes once more.

SCENE 9

Milo is at his locker. Miles notices him, and sighs heavily. He approaches him anxiously, knowing that Milo is more than likely still mad at him.

"You haven't returned any of my calls or texts," Miles said to Milo. "What's wrong?"

"That usually happens when your boyfriend is mad at you," Milo sneered.

"What did I do?" Miles asked.

"Seriously?" Milo replied in offense.

"Yes, seriously," Miles said

"You came to school drunk, Miles," Milo snapped. "On top of that, you came to school drunk when there were cops crawling all over the place!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Miles said casually. "You got me home safe."

"Yes, it is, Miles," Milo said. "I had to trick you into going home so that you wouldn't get caught. You're welcome, by the way."

"Look, things at home are getting tough," Miles said.

"That's not an excuse to come to school drunk," Milo said.

"You're getting upset for no reason," Miles said. Milo slams his locker shut.

"You don't get it, do you?" Milo asked storming off. He passes Tristan in the hallway who just witnessed the end of their argument. Tristan approaches Miles.

"What was that all about?" he asked Miles.

"Milo is making a big deal out of me coming to school drunk yesterday," Miles replied.

"Well, it kind of is a big deal," Tristan said. "You should know."

"Know what?" Miles asked confused.

"Why Milo would be upset over you drinking," Tristan replied confused. Miles just stares at him. "O-M-G. You really don't know." Miles motions for Tristan to fill him in. "Well, you didn't hear this from me, but Milo's last boyfriend used to get drunk and beat him." Miles sighs heavily, knowing he messed up.

"That explains a lot," Miles said. "I have to go find him."

"I wouldn't right now," Tristan suggested. "You guys just had an argument. Let him cool off first, then talk to him."

"You think that will work?" Miles asked.

"I don't know, but I know when I'm mad, I need my time to cool off," Tristan replied. "Good luck." Tristan walks off leaving Miles to ponder this thought.

SCENE 10

Frankie finds Nilo in the library and sits down next to her.

"How are you doing?" Frankie asked Nilo.

"I'm okay," Nilo replied. "Still a little shaken up."

"Have you talked to Dr. Tara?" Frankie asked.

"I don't need to talk to her," Nilo said. "Talking to her isn't going to stop some stranger on the street from killing me."

"I'm surprised you're even at school," Frankie said.

"Well, I can't hide in my house forever," Nilo said.

"True, but maybe it's a good idea to lay low for awhile," Frankie suggested. Nilo doesn't respond. "Please, consider talking to Dr. Tara. You're my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks, Frankie," Nilo said. "I'll consider it, but only for you." They smile at each other.

SCENE 11

Milo is sitting in the lobby after school. Miles approaches him cautiously. He sits down next to him.

"I'm sorry," Miles apologized. "I shouldn't have come to school drunk yesterday. I didn't realize it was going to affect you that much."

"Well, it did," Milo said. "But I accept your apology."

"Thanks," Miles smiled, putting his arm around Milo. "So, movies at my house after school?"

"Hold on," Milo said, taking Miles' off of him. "I'm still upset with you. I just need some time."

"Time for what?" Miles asked confused.

"Time to think everything through," Milo said. "I've had bad experiences with boyfriends and alcohol. I need time to decide if I want to go through that again." Milo gets up. "My mom's here. I'll see you later." Milo walks off, leaving Miles alone on the bench. Tori walks over and sits down next to him.

"You okay?" Tori asked him.

"I don't know," Miles said. "I think my relationship might be over."

"Don't think like that," Tori said.

"I screwed up, Tori," Miles said. "I don't think Milo is going let this go. I think it's over. I'm hurt." Tori looks at him with lust.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Tori smiled. Miles looks at her for a moment then they lean in and begin to kiss. The scene cuts to Maya and Angus entering the lobby holding hands, and laughing. Maya sees Miles and Tori kissing.

"What the..." Maya said as Angus looks at Tori and Miles' direction.

"Hey, isn't that Milo's boyfriend?" Angus asked.

"Kissing my best friend," Maya replied in shock. They continue to watch Tori and Miles kiss as Maya watches in disbelief.

END EPISODE


	12. Let It Land

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 11 "Let It Land"

Everyone in school is in the lobby for the Club Carnival. Maya, Grace, Zoë, and Kitty are walking around looking at all of the different clubs available to join.

"So many clubs to join!" Kitty exclaimed in excitement. "Glee club, French club, Quiz Bowl! It's like being a kid in a candy store!"

"Only Cat Woman would be that excited about joining a club," Grace said.

"You really should join a club this year, Grace," Maya said.

"After last year's fiasco of an attempt to join a club, it's highly doubtful," Grace said. "None of the clubs here interest me anyways."

"Why not join the Metal Club?" Zoë suggested.

"Grace, you love metal music!" Maya exclaimed. "It's perfect for you."

"Join a club where all you do is listen to metal music?" Grace asked. "I can do that at home. I don't need to stay after school for that."

"Actually, they write music and perform," Zoë said. "They don't just listen to music."

"Really?" Grace asked. "Maybe they're looking for a new guitarist. Catch you beauties later." Grace walked over to the Metal Club table.

"What about you Maya?" Zoë asked. "What club are you going to join?"

"I actually thought about joining the poetry club," Maya smiled.

"You mean the Nap Club," Zoë joked. Maya laughs along as Angus joins them.

"There are so many clubs at this school," Angus said. "I don't know which one to choose from."

"How about Nap Club?" Zoë teased.

"Nap Club?" Angus asked.

"She means Poetry Club," Maya laughed. "I'm going to join the Poetry Club."

"Good on ya," Angus smiled.

"You should join with her," Zoë suggested.

"I would, but poetry isn't my thing," Angus chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure there's a club for you," Maya said.

"Which reminds me, Drama Club is totally screaming my name," Zoë said walking over to the drama club table. Zoë is looking at the table. Tristan is sitting on the other side.

"Is Gatsby Garcia thinking about joining Degrassi's humble little drama club?" Tristan asked teasing.

"I was thinking of maybe coming out of retirement," Zoë said joking. "I do miss acting. I just don't want to dive into the deep end just yet."

"Well, I think you totes should come join the Drama Club," Tristan smiled. "Tori and I would be ecstatic if you joined."

"Tori?" Zoë asked in disgust. "Power Cheer Tori?"

"Um, yeah," Tristan replied confused.

"Maybe I better not," Zoë said.

"Why not?" Tristan asked. "I thought you would get along great with Tori."

"It's not that," Zoë said. "Rose put her on the squad after our roster was already full. Tori is good, which means that I'm on thin ice."

"How can that be?" Tristan asked.

"Because if I mess up, I'm out," Zoë snarled. "Which means Tori would officially be my replacement. I would hate that if that happened."

"Don't be childish," Tristan teased. "Your problem is with Rose, not Tori."

"I guess that's true," Zoë sighed as Tori sat down next to Tristan.

"O-M-G!" Tori exclaimed to Zoë. "Are you going to join Drama Club? It would be amazing if you did."

"So, I've been told," Zoë said faking a smile. "But, what could it hurt, right?" Zoë smiles at Tristan as she signs up for the club, the theme music beginning to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

The Carnival Club is still going on. Kitty walks over to Milo's Botany Club table.

"Plants, Momo?" Kitty smiled.

"Yeah," Milo chuckled. "I love gardenting so much, why not start a botany club? There's got to be other fellow green thumbs out there, right?"

"This is true," Kitty smiled.

"Why don't you join?" Milo asked.

"I would, but I signed up for Photography Club," Kitty said. "I want everyone to see my beautiful photos, but I'm glad you're doing something that you love."

"Yeah, I just wish other people loved it, too," Milo sighed.

"Don't be so down, Momo," Kitty said.

"Kitty, no one has signed up for my club. They walk over, take a glance, and then leave."

"Maybe you need a gimmick. Like 'guess how many earthworms are in the jar.'"

"Then they'll only join for the prize, which I don't have."

"Don't worry, someone will join," Kitty smiled in reassurance. Just then, a guy walks over and signs up. "Excellent choice."

"Thanks," said the guy. "But I'm only signing up to try something new. Getting my hands dirty seemed like something new."

"Well, I'm glad to have you in the club," Milo smiled in relief. "I'm Milo. I run the club, and this is Kitty." Kitty smiles and waves.

"I'm in the photography club," Kitty boasted.

"Cool," the guy smiled. "I'm Jasper. I'm really looking forward to joining this club."

"Well, just write down your email address, and I'll send you the details," Milo smiled.

"Sounds awesome," Jasper smiled walking away.

"See, Momo?" Kitty smiled. "One person signed up. I'm sure there's bound to be more."

"Maybe," Milo smiled.

SCENE 2

Maya just signed up for Poetry club. Now, she and Angus are looking for a club for Angus to join.

"So, see any clubs that interest you?" Maya asked.

"There's so many to choose from," Angus said. He notices Lacey at the Student Council booth. "Student Council?"

"You want to join Student Council?" Maya asked.

"Maybe," Angus shrugged, walking over to Lacey's table.

"Hello," Lacey greeted them smiling. "Interested in joining student council?"

"Actually, I kind of was," Angus said.

"Well, we're currently looking for reporters," Lacey said. "But, our vice president resigned on account of poor marks. I'm looking to appoint a new V.P."

"I'll do it," Angus volunteered.

"You will?" Lacey asked excited.

"You will?" Maya asked shocked.

"Sure, why not?" Angus replied.

"Now, it's not an easy job," Lacey explained. "You're pretty much my right hand. If I ask you do something, you have to do it, no questions. It's a lot of responsibility."

"I can do that," Angus said.

"Perfect," Lacey smiled. "Meet us in the council room tomorrow morning. It's a pleasure to have you on the Student Council, Mr. Richardson." Angus smiles as he and Maya walk away form the table.

"You don't really strike me as the Student Council type," Maya said.

"It looks good on college applications," Angus smiled.

"Yeah, but you're only going to be here a year," Maya reminded him.

"Well, if I play my cards right, I might be here longer," Angus smiled. He puts his arm around Maya. "Don't worry, Pretty Eyes. I'll still have time to be your right hand, too." Maya smiles.

"Well, if you still have time for me," Maya smiled.

"I'm your right hand first," Angus smiled

SCENE 3

Nilo and Frankie are walking around the club carnival, looking at the various clubs.

"I'm thinking of joining the Comic Book Club," Frankie said to Nilo. "Hunter is running it this year, so no chance of running into Winston."

"But won't he still join?" Nilo asked. "I mean, he still likes comics." Frankie sighs in frustration. "I'm just saying."

"I know," Frankie said. "But none of the other clubs are grabbing my interest."

"Yeah, me either," Nilo said.

"You're not going to join the Muslim Community Group?" Frankie asked.

"Not again," Nilo said rolling her eyes and huffing.

"After everything that has happened, I really think you should consider being surrounded people with like minded views," Frankie said.

"I know, but that might add extra attention to myself," Nilo said as they pass the table, Amir handing out flyers. Amir stops the girls.

"Nilofar!" he called. "I heard about your recent misfortune and I just wanted to extend a hand of friendship in your troubled time."

"Thanks, Amir," Nilo said. "But I don't think I'm going to join."

"You can't turn your back on your Muslim brothers and sisters," Amir said. "What affects you, affects all of us."

"It's just not really my scene," Nilo said.

"I've been trying to get her to join for weeks," Frankie said to Amir.

"You should listen to your friend, Nilo," Amir said. Nilo looks at Frankie, who nods that she should join.

"Okay, I'll go to one session to try it out," Nilo gave in. "But, I'm not making any promises."

"I think you'll stay," Amir said. "But I understand. No promises. We meet after school today."

"I'll be there," Nilo smiled as she and Frankie walk away. "Are you happy now?"

"Beyond!" Frankie exclaimed smiling.

SCENE 4

Maya walks over to Milo, who's cleaning up his club table after the carnival.

"How many people joined?" Maya asked him  
"One," Mile smiled weakly. "I was looking forward to more. Maybe two."

"Aiming high I see," Maya chuckled.

"Well, it couldn't get any worse," Milo said.

"Worse?" Maya asked.

"Okay, I was mad at Miles for coming to school drunk," Milo explained. "I was mad, but I'm not mad at him anymore. I was going to go talk to him after the carnival finished."

"So you were only mad at him for drinking?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Milo replied. "I mean I've had bad experiences with boyfriends and alcohol, but Miles is a good guy. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"You sure about that?" Maya asked anxiously.

"Yeah, why?" Milo asked. Maya hesitates and then sighs.

"There's something I have to tell you," Maya said.

"That doesn't sound good," Milo said becoming worried.

"Yesterday, Angus and I were walking in the lobby and we saw Miles," Maya started, but she paused.

"And?" Milo asked.

"And he was kissing Tori," Maya said. Milo becomes solemn. "I didn't want to tell you over text. I wanted to tell you in person." Milo leans over the table in disbelief.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me this is a joke," Milo grumbled.

"I wish it wasn't," Maya said sadly. Milo pauses still leaning over the table. "Are you okay?"

"No," Milo said storming off down the hallway.

"Milo?" Maya asked. "Milo!" Maya runs after him. Milo finds Miles at his locker. Milo is overcome with rage, and storms up to Miles. He pushes him aggressively.

"What the hell?" Miles shouted.

"When were you going to tell me?" Milo shouted trying to hold back tears. Maya watches from afar as everyone around them stares. "I was mad at you, Miles! That doesn't mean that you can go around kissing other people!"

"Who told you that?" Miles asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter!" Milo shouted. "I never broke up with you, Miles! You cheated on me!" Miles sighs heavily.

"Milo, I'm so sorry," Miles said. "I lost myself."

"Save it," Milo snarled. "Tristan and Maya were right about you. You're nothing but a player. It's over. You'll never change." Milo storms off. Miles stares in confusion. He notices Maya watching and approaches her.

"You can't mind your own business, can you?" Miles asked nudging her out of the way. Maya watches him walk off.

SCENE 5

Maya finds Milo in the greenhouse, watering plants. She approaches him cautiously.

"Milo?" Maya asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Milo replied. "You and Tristan were right. Miles is bad news. I should've listened to you guys."

"No, you had every right to pursue Miles," Maya said. "I'm just sorry that you got hurt."

"Thanks, but I don't need your pity," Milo said. "I'm just stupid for believing Miles was trying to change."

"You're not stupid," Maya said confidently. "You're very smart."

"Then why didn't I see this coming?" Milo asked. "Bisexuality doesn't exist. I was just Miles' play thing until he found another girl."

"That's not true," Maya said rubbing his back.

"It is, and you know it," Milo said.

"You gave Miles a chance to prove that he could change his bad reputation," Maya said. "He proved you wrong. That doesn't mean you're stupid." Milo doesn't say anything. "Come on, we have to get to class."

"I'm not going," Milo said. "Not today. I'm still too angry, and I know if I see Tori, I'm going to go off on her."

"Okay," Maya said. "I'll tell Yates that you're not feeling well. And if it makes you feel better, I'm not happy with Tori right now."

"It kind of helps," Milo smiled weakly. Maya smiles and then heads off to class. She turns back at the door to watch Milo continue watering the plants.

SCENE 6

English class is about to begin, and Tristan is worried about Maya and Milo not being in class yet.

"Where's Maya and Milo?" Tristan asked Tori. "It's not like either one of them to be late to class."

"Maybe Milo and Miles are making up," Tori winked. "And you know Maya and Angus can't keep their hands off of each other."

"That's true," Tristan said as Maya comes in, rushing to her seat. "Well, she's definitely flushed. Where have you been?"

"Consoling Milo," Maya replied panting as she sits down in her seat.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"I'll tell you later," Maya replied lowering her voice.

"Why don't you tell us now?" Tristan asked.

"Because," Maya replied.

"Come on, Maya," Tori smiled. Maya glares at her.

"I will talk to Tristan later," Maya replied still glaring at Tori. Tori pauses in confusion.

"Okay, what's with the hostile looks?" Tristan asked confused.

"Why don't you ask Tori?" Maya snarled. "She could explain what happened better than me." Tristan looks at Tori.

"What is she talking about?" Tristan asked.

"I have no idea," Tori replied. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Bull!" Maya exclaimed. "You and Miles kissed when you know damn well that he and Milo were still together. Miles cheated on Milo because of you! And now, Milo is in the greenhouse, on the verge of tears, because you made him regret dating Miles. You can't keep your grubby lips off other people's guys, can you?"

"You're seriously mad at me over that?" Tori asked offended.

"Yes," Maya said. "Milo is my friend."

"I've been you're friend longer," Tori reminded her.

"That doesn't make it right, Tori!" Maya exclaimed as Yates walked into the door.

"Ladies, whatever the drama is, it can wait until after class," Yates said as he walked to the front of the class. He looks around the classroom and notices that Milo isn't in class. "Where's Mr. Walz?"

"He's not feeling very well," Maya replied, glaring at Tori.

"Well, I trust that you will update Mr. Walz on today's lesson," Yates said. "Now, let's start class."

SCENE 7

After school, Nilo walks to the classroom where the Muslim Community Group is holding their meeting. She walks to find the meeting has already started. Amir looks up and smiles and walks to the door to greet here.

"Nilofar, you came!" he exclaimed.

"I finally gave in and decided to give this a try," Nilo smiled.

"Well, come sit down," Amir smiled. "Nilofar, this is Jamal, Rashad, and Faristay. This is Nilofar." Nilo waved to the two guys and girl.

"Nice to have you, Nilofar," Jamal smiled.

"Thanks," Nilo replied. "But you all can call me Nilo. Really only my parents call me Nilofar."

"It's nice to meet you, Nilo," Faristay smiled.

"Come, sit down," Amir invited. Nilo sat down between Rashad and Faristay.

"So, where were we?" Amir asked.

"Four one seventy one," Rashad said.

"Right," Amir said. "'O People of the Book! Commit no excesses in your religion: Nor say of Allah aught but the truth...'"

"Wait, what?" Nilo interrupted. Amir stopped and the group stared at her.

"Chapter four, verse one hundred and seventy-one of the Q'ran," Amir explained.

"You read Q'ranic passages?" Nilo asked confused.

"Of course," Amir replied. "We're all Muslim here. It's not a problem to any of us." Nilo grabs her backpack and gets up from her seat.

"I need to go," Nilo said. "I don't think I can do this after all."

"Why not?" Amir asked confused.

"I just don't feel comfortable," Nilo replied.

"How can you not feel comfortable?" Rashad asked as Nilo walked to the door. Amir gets up and starts to walk toward her.

"You can't turn your back on your Muslim brothers and sisters," Amir said.

"Yes, I can," Nilo said turning to the door.

"Why are you betraying us like this?" Amir asked sternly.

"Because I'm not Muslim!" Nilo blurted out turning to Amir. The group looks at her in confusion. Nilo sighs. "I'm Christian." The group looks at each other in shock and slight anger. Nilo stares at them, and walks out of the room, leaving the group in awe.

SCENE 8

Miles is lying on his bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. He's contemplating everything that happened at school earlier and his break up with Milo. Frankie knocks and enters his room, not wandering far from the doorway.

"Mom says dinner is almost ready," she told Miles.

"I'm not hungry," Miles said. Frankie grows concern.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I'm just not," Miles replied sternly. She walks over and sits down on the end of his bed.

"What happened?"

"I kissed Tori," Miles finally sighed. "Maya caught us, told Milo, which made Milo angry, and he broke up with me."

"So, pretty much you screwed up like normal," Frankie said.

"Gee, Franks, are you trying to make me feel better?" Miles asked sarcastically.

"I just don't understand you," Frankie said. "Every time you have something good going for you, you do something stupid and throw it away. I'll admit, you and Maya were good together, but there was something about you and Milo that just made me believe that magic was real. But, obviously you can't see that if you threw him away for some girl you barely know." Miles didn't say anything. Frankie gets up and walks to the door. She stops and turns back to him. "You need to figure out what it is exactly that you want before you bring someone else'e feelings into your own. If you don't, you'll just keep hurting other people, and yourself, even more." Miles ponders this thought as Frankie leaves his room.

SCENE 9

The next day at school, Tristan is sitting in the lobby, looking at Hastygram on his phone. He's laughing out loud to himself as Miles sits down next to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Miles asked. Tristan puts his phone down.

"No, I'm not going to talk to Milo for you," Tristan replied. "You really hurt him, Miles."

"That's not what I was going to ask," Miles said. "And I know, I hurt him real bad, but I wanted to apologize to him. Do you think it's a good idea? Will he take me back?"

"Why do you even care?" Tristan asked.

"I care a lot about him," Miles said. He hesitates and then sighs. "I think I love him."

"What?" Tristan asked, his jaw dropping.

"I know I made a huge mistake kissing Tori," Miles started. "But I don't know what I was thinking, because the whole time I was kissing her, I was thinking of him. And when he broke up with me, everything that we had ever been through hit me, and I realized that I love him. I don't want to be with anyone else but him. I don't want hold hands with, hug, kiss, spend all night on the phone with, be with anyone else but him. I messed up big time, Tris. I have to get him back."

"You need to tell Milo this, like, now!" Tristan exclaimed smiling.

"Do you think he will listen?" Miles asked.

"He better, because this is totes the sweetest thing to happen in reality in like forever!" Tristan smiled in excitement.

"Well, where is he?" Miles asked. "I have to tell him!"

"Try his locker," Tristan said. "He should be getting his things for class." Miles jumps up, Tristan trailing behind. Miles finds Milo at his locker. He approaches him as Tristan watches from afar, smiling.

"Can I talk to you?" Miles asked Milo. Milo glares at him and then turns back to his locker. "Look, I know you're mad at me. What I did was extremely awful, and it was despicable, and I am so sorry, but..."

"But what?" Milo snapped. "But you realized that kissing Tori was a mistake and that you realize how much I mean to you, and that you want me back?"

"Yeah," Miles smiled. "And I wanted to say that..."

"Save it," Milo interrupted, slamming his locker door shut. "I don't want to hear it. If I really meant that much to you, Miles, you wouldn't have kissed her in the first place." Tears start to well up in Milo's eyes. Miles is speechless. "If you have to cheat on me to realize how much you care about me, that's sick."

"No, it's not like that," Miles pleaded, starting to tear up.

"You shouldn't have to cheat on me to remind you how much I mean to you," Milo continued, tears streaming down his face. "I thought that the feeling you got when you were with me would be enough, but it's not. It's not enough, for you."

"Milo," Miles said softly, fighting back tears.

"I loved you, Miles," Milo said starting to cry.

"Please," Miles said softly again. "Please, don't..." The instrumental music to "Come Back Home" by We Are The In Crowd begins to play.

"I'm sorry, Miles" Milo said sobbing. There's a slight pause. "I can't be with you." Milo hurries off in Tristan's direction. The chorus of "Come Back Home" plays as Milo wipes his eyes. Miles watches Milo walk away, crying. He looks at Tristan, who gives him a disappointed look, and walks off, leaving Miles crying in the hallway as people just pass by, unaware of Miles.

END EPISODE


	13. Easy Silence, Part 1

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 12 "Easy Silence, Part 1"

The next morning at school, the hallways are crowded. Tori is walking through the hallway, staring at her phone, waiting for Miles to text her. She sighs and looks up to find him at his locker getting his things for his next class. She walks over to him cautiously.

"I tried calling you last night," she said anxiously. "But it went straight to voicemail."

"I turned my phone off," Miles said not looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked softly.

"Not really," Miles replied. "Milo broke up with me yesterday. I haven't exactly been taking it well."

"I'm so sorry," Tori apologized reaching to rub his back. Miles swats her hand away.

"Don't touch me," he commanded glaring at her. "We shouldn't even be talking."

"Why not?" Tori asked confused. "I thought, maybe, we had something between us."

"No, we don't," Miles grumbled. "I don't have feelings towards you what so ever."

"Come on, Miles," Tori said. "You know you're not really into guys." Miles snickers.

"You're just like everyone else," Miles said. "Everyone thinks that what happened between me, Maya, and Tristan is nothing but a joke. 'How can Miles be bisexual? He was only using Tristan, so there's no possible way that he could ever truly have feelings for a guy.' Well just so you know, I love Milo, truly."

"He broke up with you," Tori said. "It's over."

"Well, I'm not over him," Miles snarled. "Maybe we are over for good, but it doesn't feel that way to me. Maybe Milo and I can fix it, maybe we can't, maybe we just need some space, and being seen with you is not going to help. You're nothing to me, not as a girlfriend, not as a friend. So, do me a favor, and don't talk to me. Don't be seen with me." Miles slams his locker shut and storms off, passing Kitty in the hallway. Kitty looks at Miles and then back at Tori, who is tearing up.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked Tori.

"I'm nothing to Miles," Tori said. "I'm awful. I ruined his relationship. I ruined any chance I had with him."

"I hate to break this to you," Kitty started. "But you didn't have a chance with Miles to begin with."

"Wow, harsh," Tori snarled.

"I've seen Milo and Miles interact with each other," Kitty continued. "They were the definition of a love story. You never had a chance. You caught Miles in a weak moment, that was all." Tori rolls her eyes and sighs.

"So, how do I fix this?" Tori asked. "I don't want to be seen as this home wrecking bitch that people are going to see me as."

"Start by apologizing to Milo," Kitty suggested smiling. "If you're good with Milo, everything else will fall into place. You might be able to find him in the greenhouse." Kitty skips off, smiling. Tori ponders this thought as the theme music begins to play.

*Enters Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Frankie walks into the library with a smile on her face. She sits next to Nilo at her table, who is doing homework.

"So, how was the group meeting yesterday?" Frankie asked cheerfully.

"Not well," Nilo grumbled. "They found out I was Christian."

"You're Christian?" Frankie asked shocked.

"Why do you think I was so against going to the group?" Nilo asked.

"I didn't know you were Christian," Frankie said.

"Right, just like everyone else," Nilo grumbled. "Everyone thinks that because you're Arab, you must also be Muslim. That's not always the case. There are Christian Arabs in this world, Frankie."

"I'm so sorry," Frankie apologized. "I don't know how I could've not known that."

"I figured the Christmas tree in the living room would have tipped you off," Nilo said.

"What?"

"Remember a couple years ago, when you came over to my house one day before Christmas. We had a tree in the living room window. What Muslim do you know celebrates Christmas?"

"But, don't Muslims believe in Jesus?"

"Yes, but the don't celebrate Christmas."

"Well, that explains it I guess. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I guess, I just figured you knew."

"Well, now, I do. I'm sorry I didn't know before."

"It's okay. It's not that big of a deal. I'm more worried about offending Amir. I was hoping to work with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got this idea to start a religious tolerance group. Ever since I got that threat, I've just been thinking about how little people actually understand Islam, or other religions. I was hoping to work on forming a group with Amir to teach others about Islam."

"Maybe it's not too late. You should talk to him about it. I'm sure he would be all for it."

"Maybe. I could try." Nilo ponders this thought.

SCENE 2

Tori walks into the greenhouse. She's looking around for Milo. She finds Jasper who is working on repotting some flowers. She walks up to him.

"Excuse me," she calls to Jasper, who turns to her. "Is Milo here?"

"Milo!" Jasper calls. Milo peers around from a tall bush. "Some girl is here to see you." Milo looks at Tori, and then goes back behind the bush, ignoring her. "That's funny. He's usually really social."

"It's okay," Tori smiled. "I expected him to react like that." Jasper eyes her up and down.

"You're the hussy who stole his man," Jasper grinned.

"He told you about that?" Tori asked offended.

"Milo is surprisingly open to new people," Jasper said. He pauses. "I'm sure you want to talk to him alone. Just tell him I stepped out to use the restroom." Tori nods and Jasper leaves the greenhouse. Tori walks around to the bush that Milo is hiding behind.

"I need to talk to you," Tori said.

"You're the last person I want to talk to right now," Milo grumbled. "Behind Miles, of course."

"That's what I needed to talk you about," Tori said. "I'm sorry we kissed. I got this crazy notion that he was into me, and he wasn't. I just caught him in a weak moment, so to speak."

"Great," Milo smiled sarcastically. "Now he's all yours." Milo walks around to another bush. Tori follows him.

"You have to get back together with Miles," Tori said.

"No can do," Milo replied. "Miles made his bed, and now he has to lie in it."

"But you don't understand. If you guys don't get back together, everyone is going to think that I'm this awful girl who breaks up people's relationships."  
"But didn't you break up my relationship?" Tori doesn't say anything. "Exactly. You did this to yourself. I'm not going to help you fix it just so you can sleep peacefully at night. You knew we were together, but you went ahead and kissed him anyways. I have nothing else to say to you. Now, I need to get these bushes trimmed. I think you know the way out." Milo walks away. Tori sighs in disappointment.

SCENE 3

Zoë is at her locker. Zig comes up from behind her and embraces her. They laugh and then Zoë turns around in his arms.

"Hey, cutie," Zoë smiled.

"How is the most beautiful girl in the world doing today?" Zig asked flirting.

"She's actually doing pretty well," Zoë replied. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy," Zig smiled.

"Staying out of trouble I hope," Zoë said.

"Of course," Zig smiled. "How is the whole Rose ordeal going?"

"Things are calm right now, but with Tori joining the squad and now drama club, I think some new drama is brewing."

"Well, try not to do anything too drastic."

"Don't worry, I'm on probation. I'm going to be a good girl. I'm just going to kill them with kindness, as a figure of speech."

"Well, that's good." Tristan walks up to them.

"I hate to steal you're girlfriend away," Tristan said. "But we have important Drama Club business to discuss."

"I'll catch you later, sweetie," Zoë said, kissing Zig on the cheek.

"Meet me at the Dot after school," Zig said.

"I'll be there," Zoë smiled. Zig walks off as Zoë turns to Tristan. "This better be important. I haven't seen my boyfriend in a week."

"It is," Tristan smiled. "I want you to be my partner for the Drama Club."

"Aren't you and Tori running it?" Zoë asked.

"She's been demoted," Tristan replied.

"For what?"

"For breaking up a dear friend's relationship. I can't have an untrustworthy partner."

"Well, I'm kind of busy with Power Cheer. I really don't have time to devote all of my responsibility to the club."

"You said you wanted to come out of retirement, and now with Tori on the squad, doesn't that mean you're barely hanging on by a thread with Rose."

"Well, I guess the Power Cheer squad can deal without me. I'll do it."

"Wait, whats going to happen to Power Cheer?"

"I'm tired of trying to one up Rose. This way, I'll have all the power. Well, all the power with my bestie."

"Quitting Power Cheer to come out of retirement? I like it. It's so Gatsby."

"I know, and this way I can watch Rose burn from a distance. Tori might be good, but with Rose's other star cheerleader gone, she'll surely crash and burn."

SCENE 4

Nilo finds Amir in the hallway, hanging up flyers. She walks over to him.

"Amir!" she calls to him. Amir looks at her and then back at the bulletin board. "I want to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Nilofar," Amir grumbled.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend yesterday at the meeting," Nilo said. "But, I have an idea that you might be interested in."

"I'm listening," Amir said.

"I was thinking about forming a religious tolerance group," Nilo started. "We can teach other people about our religions in a non judgmental atmosphere. Anyone who comes to the group learns about other's religions and give their respect."

"It sounds pointless," Amir said starting to walk off. Nilo follows him.

"It's not pointless," Nilo said. "Maybe it will help ease tension and prejudice towards other religions."

"You mean towards Islam," Amir said.

"Not just Islam. All religions. Maybe the reason why there is so much prejudice is because people don't really understand Islam. The media warps Islam into this evil religion that is nothing but killing non believers."

"It's in the Q'ran," Amir said.

"But do you actually believe in killing non believers?" Nilo asked.

"No," Amir said. "Of course I don't believe in killing innocent people."

"Then help explain that people who don't know that. You and I both know that Islam is a peaceful religion."

"How would you know? You're Christian."

"Yes, but I'm still surrounded by Muslims. The majority of my parents friends are Muslim. Come on, Amir."

"I'm sorry, Nilofar. But I can't help you." Amir walks off, leaving Nilo alone in the hallway.

SCENE 5

Maya and Tristan are in English class. Tristan is showing a funny video on his phone to Maya, and they're both laughing. Tori walks in and approaches them cautiously.

"I tried apologizing to Milo," Tori said. Tristan and Maya look at her and say nothing, still giving her the cold shoulder. "He didn't accept it, but at least I tried." Tristan and Maya still say nothing. "I don't want you guys mad at me. The whole reason I came back to Degrassi was to finish school with my two best friends. I made a mistake, can't you forgive me?"

"You really hurt Milo and Miles," Maya grumbled. "You ruined their relationship. Why should we forgive you for that?"

"Because I'm really sorry," Tori said. "I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't think about anyone getting hurt and now I'm so mad at myself for not being more thoughtful." Tristan and Maya look at each other. Tristan looks back at Tori.

"I'll forgive you," Tristan said as Tori smiles. "But, You're still not my partner in running the drama club. That's your punishment."

"That's totally fine," Tori said. "I deserve it."

"Didn't you already give that position to Zoë?" Maya asked.

"Yes, but still, Tori can't just get off scot free," Tristan said.

"I guess that's true," Maya said.

"Maya, do you forgive me?" Tori asked. Maya hesitates.

"Sure, but you're still on thin ice with me," Maya replied. "At least until Milo and Miles are okay again."

"I'll try to talk to Milo again," Tori said as Milo walks in and sits down at his desk next to Maya.

"Now's your chance," Tristan smiled through his teeth. Tori nodded and turned to Milo.

"Are you still not going to accept my apology?" she asked Milo anxiously.

"That's the plan," Milo replied.

"I told you that I'm sorry," Tori huffed. "Why won't you accept my apology?"

"Gee, maybe it's because you cheated on me with my boyfriend," Milo snarled. "I'm not accepting you're apology, so leave me alone."

"Come on, Milo," Tristan said. "She's really sorry."

"And saying 'sorry' is not going to fix my trust with Miles," Milo barked. "I said I'm not accepting her apology and that's final. Now drop it!" Tori turns to Tristan and Maya who don't say anything.

"Maybe you should talk to Kitty," Tristan said quietly to Tori as Tori slumps into her seat. "Maybe she can talk Milo into forgiving you."

"You think that would work?" Tori asked.

"Only one way to find out," Tristan replied pulling out his phone. He texted Kitty and then turned back to Tori. "We'll see if this works." Tori smiled weakly.

SCENE 6

Kitty walks into the greenhouse to find Milo watering some ferns. Kitty approaches him smiling.

"Wow, they're really turning green," Kitty smiled.

"It's really hard to keep them alive during autumn," Milo said. "I'm surprised that I'm actually doing it. I'm planning on getting this really good fertilizer that will hopefully get them to last through the winter."

"Sounds like you're a regular botanist," Kitty smiled. She sighs. "So, how are you?"

"What do you mean?" Milo asked.

"I mean since you broke up with Miles," Kitty replied. "You haven't really said too much about it."

"What's there to say?" Milo asked. "Miles cheated on me. End of story."

"You know, Tori is really sorry," Kitty said. Milo put down the hose and turned to her.

"What are you getting at?" Milo asked sternly.

"If you want to be mad at Miles, that's fine, but don't you think you need to forgive Tori?"

"No. We weren't friends to begin with, so why should I forgive her? She knew Miles was my boyfriend. She knew what she was doing."

"But Tori wasn't in your relationship. Whatever happened between you and Miles should stay between you two. Tori has nothing to with it."

"Tori has everything to do with it! She broke up my relationship."

"You broke up with Miles. Tori didn't break with him for you."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Where is this even coming from?"

"Tristan," Kitty replied nervously. Milo sighed. "He asked me to talk to you."

"So, what?" Milo asked. "You're all taking her side now?"

"Tristan and Maya have forgiven her. Shouldn't you?"

"No. My mind is made up. I'm not forgiving her. Now, leave me alone. I need to focus on getting these ferns watered, and I can't do that with betrayal in the air."

"No one is betraying you, Milo."

"Kitty, I said leave me alone." Kitty looks at him as Milo turns back to his ferns. Kitty walks out somberly. She walks back into the school to meet Tori, who is sitting in the lobby. Tori gets up and walks over to her, smiling.

"What did he say?" Tori asked excited.

"He's not going to forgive you," Kitty said solemnly.

"What?" Tori asked softly.

"He thinks his friends have betrayed him," Kitty said looking at the ground. "Including me." Tori sighs. "There's nothing I can do. I'll see you later." Kitty walks away, leaving Tori standing alone in the hallway.

SCENE 7

The next morning, Miles is laying in his bed sleeping off his depression and the alcohol he drank the night before. Frankie enters his room, standing in the doorway.

"Miles," Frankie said softly. Miles doesn't reply. "Miles." Still no response. "Miles!" Miles rolls over in bed, turning his back to her. Frankie walks over to his bed, and grabs an extra pillow. She hits him over the head with it.

"What?" he grumbled turning to face her.

"It's time to get ready for school," Frankie replied.

"I'm not going," Miles said, rolling back over in his bed.

"You have to take Hunter and I," Frankie said. Miles doesn't reply. "Are you still upset over Milo?" Miles still doesn't reply. Frankie huffs as she gets up. "I'll see if Nilo's mom will take us to school." She walks to the door and then turns back to Miles. "I know you're hurt about Milo, but if you want to get him back, getting drunk and sulking is not the way to go. You need to want him to think that you're okay. That you're strong. No one likes a cry baby." Frankie leaves the room, leaving Miles to ponder this thought as he lies awake in bed.

SCENE 8

Maya walks into English class, where Tristan and Tori are already sitting down at their desks talking. Maya slumps in her seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Tristan asked.

"Kitty told me about her conversation with Milo yesterday," Maya replied. "I've been trying to call him all day. He won't answer my calls or my texts. I'm starting to get really worried about him. I checked the greenhouse and Jasper said he hasn't been there all day. That's not like him."

"Who's Jasper?" Tristan asked.

"This kid in Milo's Botany Club," Tori explained. Tristan mouths "oh."

"Well, I haven't seen Milo at all today," Tristan said.

"Maybe he's skipping," Tori suggested. "I haven't seen Miles today either. I usually run into him by now."

"I talked to Frankie earlier," Maya said. "She said he's staying home. He's really depressed."

"We have to find some way to get those two to make up," Tristan said. "This is getting ridiculous."

"I agree," Tori said. "But how?"

"We'll think of something," Tristan said. Maya shakes her head as her phone beeps, indicating that she got a text message. She pulls out her phone and reads the text. Her eyes get wide and her jaw drops.  
"Oh my god," she said softly.

"What?" Tristan asked. "Is it Milo? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Maya said. "It's not from Milo, but it's serious."

"Who's it from?" Tori asked.

"What does it say?" Tristan asked chiming in.

"Grace," Maya said looking at Tori and then at Tristan. "There's a gun in the school."

END EPISODE


	14. Easy Silence, Part 2

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 13 "Easy Silence, Part 2"

The alarms inside the school start going off. Students file out in hysteria. Teachers are trying to get the students to exit Degrassi calmly. Zoë meets up with Tori, Tristan and Maya in the hallway. She is confused, like most of the students.

"What's going on?" Zoë asked Tristan and Maya.

"Grace says there's a gun in the school," Maya replied.

"You're kidding," Zoë said.

"Does this look like a joke?" Tristan yelled over the roar of the crowd of students. They reach the outside of the school and the police direct them to a safe distance away from the school. They meet up with Grace and Zig. Zoë and Zig embrace.

"Glad you got my text," Grace said.

"What happened?" Maya asked. "How did you find out about a gun?"

"You know that Chaz kid in the Rubber Room?" Grace asked. "The really weird kid who sits in the back and just glares at everyone?"

"Yeah," Maya replied.

"I saw him stretch and when he did, his shirt lifted just enough for me to see that he had a gun tucked between his pants," Grace continued. "I slipped it to Ms. Grell and she silently led us all out of the room without him noticing, and alerted the administration. Hence, why we're all out here and the alarms are going off like crazy."

"Hey, where's Kitty?" Tristan asked. "Isn't she in the Rubber Room with you all?"

"She hadn't shown up to class yet," Grace answered. "I found out about the gun before the class started."

"She's not still in the school, is she?" Tori asked concerned.

"Probably," Zig replied, his arm around Zoë.

"Relax," Grace said. "She' probably filing out of the school with the other students. I'm sure she's fine."

"What about Milo?" Zig asked. "Isn't he usually tagging along with you guys?"

"We haven't seen him at all today," Maya said. "I hope he decided to skip school today."

"What if he didn't?" Zoë asked. Maya turns back to the school.

"If he didn't, he's in real danger," Maya said softly as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

The majority of the school have filed out at this point. Teachers are taking role, accounting for their students. They discover that a few students are not accounted for. Suddenly, gun shots are heard from inside the school. Some students outside begin to scream in panic. Inside the school, Nilo is hiding in the library. She cautiously peers around a book shelf. At first she sees nothing, but then she quickly sees someone quickly disappear behind a bookcase on the other side of the room. She quickly hides behind the bookcase and starts to breathe heavily in panic. She takes a deep breath and takes another look around the book shelf. She looks to see Hunter looking at her. She looks around to see if the gunman is near by, and then quickly runs over to Hunter's bookcase.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Hunter quietly.

"I was working on my comic when I heard gun shots," he replied. "I had my headphones on and I didn't hear the alarms go off or notice anyone leaving. What about you? Why are you still in here?"

"I thought it was just a drill, so I ignored it," Nilo said softly. "Obviously the gun shots proved it wasn't a drill. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Carefully," Hunter said. "It's just like playing 'Call of Duty,' but in real life."

"I don't know that is," Nilo said.

"Just follow my lead," Hunter said.

SCENE 2

Rose and Sophie are standing outside of the school. Rose has her arms folded, looking unconcerned as Sophie looks over the crowd frantically for Winston.

"Do you see him?" Sophie asked looking around for Winston.

"No, I don't see him," Rose replied. Sophie turns to see that Rose isn't even looking.

"You could at least act like you're looking for Winston," Sophie said annoyed. "Or worries for that matter."

"Honestly, I don't care," Rose said. Sophie looks upset. Rose changes her attitude. "Look, he's probably with his friends, out of the school, safe and sound."

"You think so?" Sophie asked.

"Of course," Rose smiled.

"Sophie!" Winston called from behind them. Sophie turns and smiles to see Winston approaching her. Her smile fades as she sees Frankie following behind him. Winston embraces her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Sophie said as they pull apart. "I was so worried about you."

"I know," Winston said. "I was worried about you, too. But there's more to worry about. There's still more students stuck inside of the school."

"There are still more students inside?" Rose asked shocked. "Are they hostages?"

"No one knows," Winston said sadly.

"Hunter and Nilo are still inside," Frankie said.

"Her brother and her best friend," Winston explained to Rose and Sophie.

"Great," Rose sighed.

"Aren't the police doing anything?" Sophie asked Winston.

"I was told the S.W.A.T. team are on their way over," Winston said. Sophie turns to Frankie.

"Don't worry," Sophie said. "I'm sure they're okay."

"Don't you have another brother?" Rose asked Frankie.

"Yes, but he decided to skip school today," Frankie replied. "Thank God." They all turn back to the school, worry all over their faces.

SCENE 3

Inside the school, Kitty peers around the hallway. She sees the janitor's closet and looks for the gunman. When she sees that the coast is clear, she rushes into the closet, quickly closing the door behind her, and locks the door. She steps back and sighs heavily. Suddenly, someone behind her covers her mouth and she begins to scream.

"Shh!" Milo hushed. "Don't scream. It's me." Kitty turns around in shock. "Quick, lets push these racks in front of the door." Kitty and Milo push the heavy racks in front of the door. Kitty turns back to him.

"What are you doing in here?" Kitty asked softly.

"I was coming back from the greenhouse," Milo replied. "I needed more fertilizer for the ferns and I came in through the back door. I didn't realize the school had been evacuated until I heard the gun shots. I hid behind the water heater when I realized I couldn't move the racks by myself. I thought if I left the door unlock, the gunman wouldn't think anyone was in here. I didn't think anyone would find me in here." Kitty embraces him.

"I'm just so glad that you're okay," Kitty sobbed softly.

"I'm glad you're okay," Milo said back softly. "How did you get stuck in here?"

"I got a text from Grace and I panicked," Kitty said. "I hid in the girl's washroom."

"Classy place to hide," Milo joked. Kitty chuckles softly.

"So, what now?" Kitty asked.

"I guess just wait," Milo shrugged.

"Wait," Kitty said. She pulls out her phone, which is about to die. She uses the last of her power to text Maya.

"What are you doing?" Milo asked.

"Texting Maya," Kitty said. "Letting her know where we are. Maybe she can tell the police and they'll come get us."

"Good thinking," Milo said.

The scene cuts to Maya outside. Her phone starts beeping, indicating that she has received a text message. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and reads the text from Kitty.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"It's Kitty," Maya replied. "She and Milo are trapped in the school."

"What?" Tristan asked shocked.

"They're in one of the janitor closets," Maya informed them. "We have to tell the police." Maya starts to find a cop as Miles walks up to her and the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Miles asked. "Why are there so many cops here?"

"There's a gunman in the school," Maya replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was done feeling sorry for myself," Miles answered. "I came to rejoin reality."

"Well, it's kind of a bad time," Tristan said. "If you know what I mean."

"No, I don't," Miles said. He looks around at the group. "Where's Milo? Isn't he with you guys?"

"He's in the school," Maya hesitated.

"What?" Miles asked.

"He and Kitty are trapped in a janitor's closet," Maya explained. Miles looks around, thinking of what he should do.

"They're going to be okay," Tori reassured him.

"She's right," Tristan said. "A janitor's closet would be the last place I would look if I was a gunman."

"I thought you were a movie buff," Zig said. "A closet is the first place a killer looks." Zoë nudges him. "Ow! It's true!"

"You're not helping, Zig man," Grace said. Miles pauses thinking what he should do. Suddenly, he sprints for the school.

"Miles!" Maya shouted. "What are you doing? Miles! Get back here!" Miles evades the cops and runs into the school. His friends stare in shock and disbelief.

"What is he doing?" Zoë asked rhetorically.

"You would think with all that money, Rich Boy could afford some common sense," Grace said. The friends just watch, feeling helpless.

SCENE 4

Nilo and Hunter are carefully making their way down the hallway. They're being quiet and moving slowly. Suddenly, they hear a gun cock from behind them. They turn around to see Chaz standing there, aiming the gun at Nilo. He has a malicious grin on his face. A stroke of fear come over their faces as they begin to breathe heavily.

"Surprise," Chaz grinned. Nilo doesn't say anything. "Looks like this is the end."

"Please, don't," Nilo pleaded softly, tears filling up in her eyes. Hunter watches.

"No can do, sweet cheeks," Chaz grinned. "You're going to have to pay the price for what you're people have done."

"It's not what you think," Nilo sobbed.

"In the name of Jesus Christ," Chaz said. Nilo begins to cry. Hunter begins to move forward. Chaz fires his gun as Hunter steps in front of Nilo, taking the bullet. Nilo's eyes widen in shock. Chaz disappears. Hunter hits the floor, the bullet piercing his upper right chest. Nilo begins to cry as she bends down to Hunters level.

"Hunter!" she screamed. Hunter grunts in pain. "Hunter!" Nilo quickly takes off her sweater and presses it over Hunters wound. Her sweater quickly becomes soaked in blood.

"Get out of here, Nilo!" Hunter commanded through the pain.

"Not with out you!" Nilo exclaimed. "Come on, get up! We have to get you out of here!" Nilo struggles to help Hunter to his feet, still pressing her sweater on him. They make their way to the front door slowly.

The scene cuts to outside of the school. Henri is looking around at the crowd. Suddenly she sees her twin sister, Hannah running over.

"Hannah!" Henri shouted, running to her sister. Ricky follows behind her. They embrace when they reach each other. "I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Of course!" Hannah replied. "The only thing that could kill me is being caught dead in last season's outfit." Henri pulls away laughing as she wipes tears from her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Henri smiled. "Have you seen Hunter?"

"No, I haven't," Hannah replied.

"He's probably still in the school," Ricky chimed in. "I heard there are a few of the students are still inside the school."

"Oh, no," Henri said.

"Ricky!" Tori called from her group of friends. Ricky turns to Tori who is waving at him. He turns back to the twins.

"I'll be right back," he said to them. He runs over to Tori and they embrace.

"Thank God you're okay," Tori said. They pull apart. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright, cuz," Ricky smiled. Maya watches them, then looks around for Angus, and sees that he's coming her way.

"Maya!" he called to her.

"Angus!" Maya yelled running over to him. They embrace. "You're alive!"

"I'm so happy that you're safe," he said as they pull apart. "How is everyone?"

"Most of us are okay," Maya replied. "But Milo and Kitty are trapped in the school. Miles went in after him."

"Is he stupid?" Angus asked in shock. "What would possess him to do such a dumb thing?"

"Love," Tristan said eavesdropping.

"What?" Angus asked.

"He still loves Milo," Tristan said. "Obvi." Angus looks at Maya.

"I guess he's not too dumb then," Angus said stroking Maya's hair. "I would do the same for Maya." Maya blushes as Angus smiles. They hold hands as they turn back to the school. Just then, Nilo and Hunter emerge from the school, Hunter slung over her shoulder.

"Help!" she cried. Everyone turns in their direction to watch. Police rush up to them. "He's been shot!" The police take Hunter from Nilo to an ambulance as an officer escorts Nilo to safety. Frankie emerges from the crowd and rushes over to Nilo.

"Nilo!" Frankie cried. Nilo runs to her and they embrace. "Are you okay?" Tears stream down Frankie's face.

"No!" Nilo cried. "Hunter's been shot!" Frankie's eyes widen in terror. "The police took him to an ambulance! Go! I'll call your mom! He needs you!" Nilo points Frankie in the direction of Hunter's ambulance.

"Hunter!" Frankie cried running over to him. The police try to stop her. "He's my brother! Please! Let me see my brother!" The police step aside as Frankie rushes to Hunter. "Hunter! Hunter, are you okay?" Hunter struggles to say something but gives up. Hunter is lifted into the ambulance. Frankie turns to the police and EMTs. "Can I go with him? Please?"

"Of course," the office replies.

"Thank you," Frankie said as she climbs in. Nilo watches from afar, tears streaming down her face. Winston rushes over to her. He hugs her tight.

"Thank God you're alright," Winston said pulling away.

"Hunter was shot," Nilo sobbed. "The gun was aimed at me, and he stood in front of me." Nilo breaks down in Winston's arms, crying hysterically. Winston comforts her as Sophie walks over, concern on her face. She, too, begins to comfort Nilo, putting her arms around her.

"It's going to be okay," Winston said softly. "You're okay. You're safe now."

SCENE 6

Kitty and Milo are still trapped in the janitor's closet. They haven't said a word in a while. Milo starts to get antsy.

"So, this is how it ends?" Milo asked in frustration, Kitty looking at him. "What a way to go." There's a pause. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Miles."

"At least we're together," Kitty said softly. Milo looks at her and smiles.

"You're right," Milo said. "But, I still wish I had a chance to fix things with Miles. I hate how things turned out. I hate how I reacted."

"It's not your fault, Milo," Kitty said. "You had every right to react the way you did."

"I didn't treat him right," Milo said solemnly. "And now I'll probably never get the chance to tell him that I've forgiven him."

"Don't talk like that," Kitty pleaded. "We're going to get out of this. Alive." Milo pauses and then stands up. He starts to push the rack out of the way. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out," Milo said. "Alive."

"The gunman is still in the school!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing," Milo said. "If this is how I'm going to go out, I'm not going out as a coward. I'm not going out hiding. Are you with me?" Kitty pauses for a moment and then smiles at him. She starts to help push the rack out of the way.

"Let's do this!" Kitty smiled. Milo smiled back at her and they move the rack out of the way. They peer out the door, and start to run for the door. Just as they're about to reach the lobby, Chaz appears in their way. Kitty gasps as she and Milo stop in terror. Chaz grins evil and aims his gun at them. Kitty grabs on to Milo's arm.

"Thank you for being such an amazing friend," Kitty sobbed.

"Thank you," Milo said. "For being my friend." They both stare down Chaz and his gun. Just as Chaz is about to fire, Miles comes up from behind and puts Chaz in a head lock. He grabs Chaz's wrist, and the gun fires at the ceiling as it drops to the floor. Kitty screams as she and Milo fall to the floor, taking cover. Chaz is trying to break free from Miles as Miles struggles to keep Chaz restrained.

"Run!" Miles shouted to Kitty and Milo. Kitty and Milo stumble to their feet. Once they're on their feet, they hear a gun cock from behind them. They turn to see a hooded man in his late twenties pointing a gun at them. A gold cross hangs from the man's neck. Milo and Kitty freeze and terror. The man gets ready to pull the trigger as the S.W.A.T. team bursts into the school.

"Freeze!" an officer commanded aiming a gun at the man. "Drop you weapon and put your hands where I can see them!" The man drops the gun and raises his hands as two officers ambush him and put him in handcuffs. Two other officers apprehend Chaz from Miles and handcuff Chaz. The cops pick him up off of the ground and escort him and the other man out of the school. Milo and Kitty breathe heavily in relief and embrace each other. Miles gets to his feet and pants. He walks over to Kitty and Milo, who pull away from each other.

"Miles!" Kitty exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you so much! You saved our lives!"

"It was no big deal," Miles said pulling away. "I couldn't let him kill you guys." Miles looks at Milo, who is standing there, speechless. Miles approaches him cautiously.

"Are you stupid?" Milo asked angrily. "Putting yourself in danger like that. What were you thinking?"

"I just couldn't stand..." Miles started, being interrupted by Milo throwing his arms around Miles. Miles wraps his arms tight around Milo.

"You still care," Milo said into Miles ear as tears stream down Milo's face.

"Of course I still care about you, Milo," Miles said. They pull apart but still embraced. Miles wipes the tears from Milo's face. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

"It was so brave of you to put yourself in danger like that," Milo said. "For me, and Kitty." Kitty smiles as she watches their conversation.

"Look, Tori, she doesn't mean anything to me," Miles said. "I really wasn't thinking when I kissed her. I just wanted to be with you. I still want to be with you, and only you." Milo blushes.

"I still want to be with you, too," Milo confessed. "To be honest, I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"I haven't either," Miles confessed. "I want you back, Milo. I don't want anyone else, but you."

"So, what are we doing?" Milo asked smiling. "Are we getting back together?"

"I hope so," Miles smiled. Milo blushes.

"Can we just put what happened behind us?" Miles asked.

"I would like that," Milo said.

"So, Milo Walz," Miles smiled. "Will you be my boyfriend again?"

"Of course," Milo smiled, kissing Miles passionately on the lips. Kitty smiles starting to tear up.

"Not to break up this reunion," Kitty interrupted wiping her eyes. "But we should probably get out of here. We still don't know if there's another gunman in the school."

"She's right," Milo said. Miles smiles and takes Milo's hand, and the three of them walk out of the school.

SCENE 7

Milo, Miles, and Kitty walk out and away from the school. Maya spots them walking out of the school.

"Miles!" Maya yelled running up to them. The gang follows her. Maya hugs Miles. "Thank God you're all okay!" Maya pulls away from Miles and hugs Milo and Kitty.

"Are you dumb?" Grace asked Miles annoyed. "You could've been killed."

"Yeah, but if I hadn't gone back in, these two would have been," Miles said.

"We're just glad that you're all okay," Tristan said.

"Yeah, man," Zig chimed in. "We were all worried about you guys."

"We're fine," Kitty smiled. "Thanks to Miles and his bravery."

"Please don't do anything else stupid," Zoë pleaded.

"I think I've done my stupid deed for the day," Miles joked.

"Miles!" Winston called, pushing his way through the crowd. Miles notices him and then turns back to his friends.

"Give me a minute," Miles said to them. They all nod. He takes Milo's hand and tugs him to follow. They meet up with Winston. "What's up, Chewy?"

"I'm glad you're okay," Winston said. "Come with me." He leads Miles and Milo over to Nilo who is consoled by Sophie. Nilo is still crying. Miles rushes over to Nilo and hugs her.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked her, pulling away.

"No!" Nilo cried through her sobs.

"What's going on?" Miles asked Winston, as Milo holds Nilo along with Sophie.

"Hunter was shot," Winston hesitated.

"What?" Miles asked shocked.

"Chaz was going to shoot Nilo, and he took the bullet for her," Winston explained. "Frankie went with him to the hospital. You need to go there, now! I already called your mom to let her know what was going on." Miles turns to Milo.

"Come with me?" Miles asked him.

"Of course," Milo said. He turns to Nilo. "It's going to be okay, Nilo. Stay strong." Milo gets up and follows Miles to his car so they can meet Frankie at the hospital. Winston rejoins Sophie, putting his arm around Nilo to comfort her.

SCENE 8

Milo and Miles arrive at the hospital. They meet up with Frankie and Mrs. Hollingsworth in the waiting room. They get up to greet the boys. Miles hugs Frankie and then his mother.

"Miles," his mother sighed. She pulls away and hugs Milo. "Thank God you boys are alright." She pulls way from Milo. Milo hugs Frankie.

"How's Hunter?" Miles asked worried. "Is he okay? He's not going to die, is he?"

"He's fine," Mrs. Hollingsworth sighed in relief. "He just came out of surgery. The doctor said he's going to be just fine." Miles sighs in relief.

"Thank God," he said softly. "When can we see him?"

"In just a little bit," Mrs. Hollingsworth replied. "In the mean time, I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. Hopefully it will help relax us."

"I'll help," Milo volunteered. Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled and put her arm around him as they walk off to the cafeteria. Miles and Frankie sit down in the seats in the waiting room. Miles sighs heavily.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked. "I see you brought Milo. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Miles smiled. "Milo and I are back together."

"How did that happen?" Frankie asked.

"I saved his and Kitty's life," Miles explained. "I tackled one of the gunmen as he was about to shoot them."

"Are you stupid?" Frankie asked in anger.

"Save it, Franks," Miles said. "I've already been asked that. I would do anything for Milo."

"Well, I'm just glad that you are all okay," Frankie said. "And I'm glad you're back together with Milo. I like him. He's good for you."

"He's perfect for me," Miles said. "He keeps me balanced." He pauses. "I love him, Frankie."

"Did you tell him that?" Frankie asked.

"Not yet, it's not the right time," Miles said. Frankie nodded as the doctor walks over to them.

"Mr. Hollingsworth?" the doctor asked as Miles and Frankie turn to the doctor.

"Yes," Miles replied getting up from his seat. "Can we see our brother?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "Fourth room on the right, down the hallway."

"Thank you," Miles smiled. He and Frankie hurry to Hunter's room. They walk in to find Hunter in a hospital bed, hooked up to IVs. He's weak but conscious.

"Hey, buddy," Miles greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," Hunter smiled weakly. "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Mum went with Milo to the cafeteria," Frankie replied. "They'll be back in a minute, and Dad is on his way over."

"Awesome," Hunter said weakly. "Not to be rude, but can you guys come back in like an hour? I feel like I'm going to pass out."

"Of course," Miles smiled. "We'll let Mum know that you're resting." Hunter smiles weakly as Miles and Frankie walk back to the waiting room.

"Sounds like he's going to be okay," Frankie smiled in the hallway to Miles. "As soon as the anesthesia wears off."

"Sounds like it," Miles smiled putting his arm around Frankie. "You know, whatever it takes, I know we can make it through." Miles and Frankie smile to each other as they walk back to the waiting room.

END EPISODE


	15. Degrassi Season 15 B Promo

Degrassi Season 15 B Promo

Announcer: Degrassi Returns...

*Clips of everyone smiling and being happy as you hear Lacey's voice* Let's finish this term on a good note, Panthers!

Announcer: With New Feuds...

Zig to Zoë: The more time you spend with that loser, the more you push me away.

Zig to Garrett: (approaching Garrett aggressively) Stay away from Zoë.

Announcer: New Romances...

Hunter to Henri: (holding Henri's hand and smiling) I think this could be something good.

Tristan to Maya: (talking about Jasper) There's just something about him that makes me think that things are changing.

Announcer: New Drama...

Milo to Miles: I don't know if you and Tori being the love interests in the same play is a good idea.

Rose to Sophie: (hysterically) He's following me! He won't leave me alone!

Announcer: New Heartbreaks...

Kitty to Jack: I'm sorry, I don't see you like that.

Announcer: New Secrets...

Maya to Angus: Are you a pill popper?

Sophie to Winston: Why were you with Frankie?

Garrett to Zoë: Sometimes it feels good to be bad.

"My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark" by Fall Out Boy begins to play.

Announcer: Will be revealed! So light...them...up! Coming soon!


	16. Before the Storm

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 14 "Before the Storm"

Hunter is lying in his hospital bed. He's watching TV. Bored out of his mind. Nilo knocks on the door. Hunter turns off the TV and looks in her direction.

"Hey," Hunter smiled as Nilo walks in and stands by his bed.

"I came by to see how my hero was," Nilo smiled.

"In throbbing pain," Hunter sighed. "But the pain meds are helping a lot." There's a pause. "How are you doing? I heard you were crying your eyes out for a while."

"I'm okay," Nilo replied. "I was really shaken up but I finally stopped crying once I calmed down. Thank you, by the way. You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," Hunter smiled. "I was just doing the right thing."

"Well, it was really brave of you to step in front of me like that," Nilo blushed.

"You don't like have feelings for me now, do you?" Hunter asked anxiously.

"No," Nilo laughed. "It's not like that. I just really appreciate what you did for me. That's all."

"Good," Hunter chuckled.

"But, there is someone else here to see you," Nilo said. "I ran into her in the elevator."

"Who?" Hunter asked curiously. Henri appears in the door way. Hunter sighs slightly.

"I'll leave you guys to talk," Nilo said. "Thank you again." Nilo smiles and pats Henri on the shoulder as she walks out of the room. Henri approaches Hunter cautiously. She sits at the foot of his bed.

"How are you doing?" Henri asked.

"Good," Hunter replied softly. "Could be better."

"I was worried about you. I thought something really bad had happened to you." There's a pause.

"I'm sorry. About before. I didn't mean to react the way I did."

"It's okay," Henri smiled nervously.

"I actually miss playing 'Realm of Doom' with you," Hunter confessed.

"I miss playing with you, too," Henri blushed.

"Do you still play?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, but not as often," Henri said. "It's not the same playing without you."

"Would you start playing again if I started playing with you?" Hunter asked. Henri blushes.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

"Should we start over? Because I would love to be friends with you."

"I would like that," Henri smiled. Hunter smiles back at her as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

At school, Zoë is at her locker. Zig approaches her and leans up against the lockers.

"So, I heard you're not on the Power Cheer squad anymore," Zig said. "What's that all about?"

"They got a new girl," Zoë replied. "And I got a new spot as co-captain of the Drama Club."

"So you just ditched Rose?" Zig asked.

"Look, I wasn't really that into Power Cheer," Zoë replied. "It was just a way of coping without acting. Now, I'm coming out of retirement."

"You shouldn't have just left Rose hanging like that though," Zig said.

"Tori was an extra girl," Zoë explained. "But she's definitely better at it than I'll ever be, so I just let her have the spot."

"But you're good, too."

"Zig, don't try to fight me on this. I made my decision." Zig sighs.

"Well, if it's really what you want to do, then I'll support you."

"Thank you," Zoë smiled kissing Zig on the lips. She takes his hand. "Look at it this way, now I have a lot more time to spend with you."

"Well, I guess that is a good thing," Zig smiled. He puts his arm around her as she closes her locker. They start walking down the hallway. "When can we start?" Zoë laughs.

"As soon as that final bell rings," Zoë replied.

SCENE 2

Maya catches up with Miles in the hallway. She hasn't seen him since the shooting.

"How's Hunter?" Maya asked.

"He's doing okay," Miles smiled. "He's in a lot of pain, but they gave him medicine for that."

"And Milo?" Maya asked smiling. Miles chuckles.

"We're back together," Miles replied. "Stronger than ever."

"I'm happy to hear that," Maya smiled. "So, ever think about doing any acting?"

"That's random," Miles said confused.

"Well, Tristan wrote a musical for the Drama Club," Maya explained. "I'm writing the music, and I just thought maybe since you haven't joined a club, maybe you should audition for a part in the musical."

"I don't know," Miles said. "I'm not really a song and dance man."

"But you sang for me at the Degrassi Sing Off last term," Maya pointed out. "Please, just give it a try? It's going to be so much fun."

"If I audition, will you stop twisting my arm?" Miles asked jokingly. Maya squeal slightly in excitement.

"Tristan is going to be beyond excited," Maya smiled. "Talk Milo into auditioning."

"I can try," Miles said. "But he's busy with his plants, his other boyfriend." Maya and Miles laugh at his joke. "He doesn't really seem like the theatre type anyways."

"Well, just try," Maya said. "All you have to do is audition."

"I'll talk to him," Miles said. "Hey, isn't Tori in the Drama Club?"  
"Yes," Maya hesitated. Miles rolls his eyes. "But since Zoë left Power Cheer, she's going to be a lot more busy with the squad. I hear Rose's practice schedule is a workout itself. So, there isn't too much worry about running into Tori."

"Okay," Miles said. "I'll audition, but I can't guarantee that I'll get a part."

"Thank you!" Maya exclaimed hugging him. She runs off to class as Kitty passes by, approaching Miles, who just opened his locker.

"Why's Maya so happy?" Kitty asked smiling.

"I agreed to audition for Tristan's musical," Miles replied.

"You sing?" Kitty asked.

"Kind of," Miles replied. "Not really, but Maya asked, so why not? I'm suppose to ask Milo to audition, too."

"Save your breath on that one," Kitty smiled. "I've heard him sing. Looks pretty, doesn't sound too pretty." Miles laughs. "So you and Milo are back together?"

"Yup, and I'm totally happy about it," Miles smiled.

"Good, I'm glad for you guys," Kitty smiled. "Just don't screw it up this time."

"I don't plan to," Miles smiled. Miles gets an idea. "Hey, you should talk to Tristan about taking photos for the musical. I know it's not really your style of photography, but..."

"That's actually a great idea," Kitty interrupted smiling. "I could capture the natural essence of unnatural interaction."

"If you say so," Miles said.

"I have to go find Tristan!" Kitty exclaimed smiling as she rushes off to find Tristan. Miles smiles and watches her skip down the hallway.

SCENE 3

Maya walks into the computer lab where Tristan is working on the musical. She sits down beside him, smiling.

"Hey," Maya greeted him. "How's the musical coming?"

"I almost have it finished," Tristan smiled. "It's going to be totes the most oz musical ever. Maybe one day it will make it's way to Broadway."

"Exciting," Maya said. "So, I talked Miles into auditioning."

"Seriously?" Tristan asked slightly angered.

"You guys are on good terms, right?" Maya asked.

"Yes, but him and Tori aren't exactly," Tristan said.

"Well, Tori is going to be busy with Power squad, right?"

"She better not be. She's casted as the leading lady."

"Well, maybe you could not put Miles in the musical."

"I could, but if he's any good, or the only guy to show up, I'm going to have to cast him."

"I have to stop Miles," Maya said getting up.

"Don't!" Tristan pleaded. Maya stops. "Look, I'm not promising that I won't cast Miles, but at some point he's going to have to face Tori. We shouldn't stop it. Whatever problem they have is between them and they're going to have to work it out." Maya ponders this thought. "I know you, Maya. You want to save the day, but try Kitty's philosophy. 'Not my business, not my problem.'" Maya pauses and then nods. "See you this afternoon at auditions." Maya nods and leaves the lab. Tristan turns back to his computer.

SCENE 4

Zig meets up with Zoë in the hallway. He puts his arm around her smiling.

"I've been thinking," Zig started. "Maybe I should audition for this musical that you guys are putting on. It sounds like fun, and if I get a part, it means I'll get to spend more time with you."

"Very insightful," Zoë smiled. "I like that idea. Maybe you could be the leading man?"

"I don't know if I want a big part though," Zig replied nervously.

"There's a supporting character you could audition for," Zoë suggested. "Not a huge part but still important."

"I'll take it," Zig smiled.

"Slow down," Zoë chuckled. "You still have to audition." Zig snickers.

"Deal," Zig smiled. Kitty comes up and snaps a picture of Zig and Zoë off guard.

"So adorable," Kitty smiled.

"What are you doing?" Zoë growled.

"Just checking the film," Kitty smiled. "Tristan said I could take publicity photos for the musical."

"You're not auditioning?" Zig asked.

"Not my thing," Kitty replied. "I much rather be behind the camera."

"Just make sure I look good," Zoë said.

"Of course," Kitty said. "I only capture natural beauty. You'll always look good."

"I don't know why you're kissing up," Zoë grinned. "But I like it."

"Oh, I'm not kissing up," Kitty smiled. "Just being honest. You're very pretty, Zoë."

"I like to say beautiful," Zig smiled at Zoë.

"Well, we don't want to be late for the auditions," Kitty smiled. "Come on." Zig and Zoë follow Kitty to the auditorium.

SCENE 5

Milo is at his locker as Miles approaches him. He comes up behind Milo and embraces him, kissing his cheek. Milo smiles and laughs and turns around in his arms.

"Hey, you," Milo greeted flirting. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy," Miles said. "You know, school stuff. Hunter's still in the hospital."

"How's he doing by the way?" Milo asked.

"He's getting better," Miles said. "He's still in a lot of pain."

"Well, as long as he's getting better," Milo smiled.

"Yeah," Miles smiled. "So, Maya asked me to audition for Tristan's musical."

"That's great," Milo smiled. "You should do it."

"I don't know, I'm not a very good singer."

"I'm sure Maya can teach you to sing, no problem."

"Maybe," Miles smiled nervously. "Um, I was suppose to ask you to audition, too." Milo giggles.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Milo smiled. "I'm a horrible singer."

"That's what Kitty said," Miles chuckled.

"And besides, I'm already busy enough with the Botany Club, I don't want to add anymore time that would take away from the plants."

"I understand," Miles smiled. "Do you have time to come watch me audition? They start in a couple of minutes."

"Of course I do," Milo smiled. "I want to cheer my favorite guy on." Miles blushes.

"Well, I'm happy I have my favorite guy to cheer me on," Miles smiled. "I'm glad we're back together."

"Me too," Milo smiled. "It feels right." They smile at each other. Milo closes his locker and walks to the auditorium with Miles, holding hands.

SCENE 6

Rose is in the library, reading a book for her history paper. Sophie enters and sits down next to her.

"History paper?" Sophie asked smiling.

"Perino is lethal with his dead lines," Rose replied. "I need to finish this paper as soon as possible because I'm going to be very busy with regionals coming up for power cheer." Sophie closes the book. "Excuse you!"

"What you need is some fun," Sophie smiled.

"I don't need fun," Rose snarled. "Planning for regionals is fun to me."

"Rose, as long as I have known you, all you ever do is school work or cheer," Sophie said. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"No," Rose said. "I have my team and my best friend, and my family, what else do I need?"

"A man?" Sophie suggested. Rose sighs heavily and rolls her eyes.

"No, no, no," Rose said. "I know where this is going."

"Give it a try," Sophie pleaded. "What could it hurt?"

"Sophie, I'm too busy to be worrying about dating, let alone a relationship."

"Please? Let me make you a dating profile. Just try it out. Go on one date, and if you don't like it you never have to do it again. Please?" Rose sighs heavily.

"Okay, fine. If it will get you off my back, but one date, and I mean one, and that's it. You never bring it up again. Got it?"

"Promise," Sophie smiled in excitement. "I better get started." Sophie gets up and leaves, smiling. Rose rolls her eyes, opens her book back up, and continues to work.

SCENE 7

Tristan and Zoë are getting ready for auditions. Zig gets on stage for his audition. He performs his audition piece. Zoë gazes at him romantically as Tristan watches with intense focus. Milo and Miles sneak in and sit in the back row of the auditorium as Zig finishes up his piece. Zoë claps over enthusiastically. Tristan shakes his head.

"Thanks, Zig," Tristan said. "Good job."

"Good job?" Zoë asked Tristan offended. "He was great!"

"Sure he was," Tristan sniped. "He's your boyfriend." Zoë rolls her eyes. Tristan looks over at Milo and Miles. "Miles! Totes excited that you could make it for auditions." Miles smiles and blushes. "You're up." Miles gets up from his seat and approaches the stage. Maya sits down next to Milo.

"Are you auditioning, too?" Maya asked Milo.

"Oh, no," Milo replied. "I just came to cheer Miles on."

"And to make sure Tori doesn't snatch him away?" Maya asked. Milo gives her "don't go there" look. "Don't be so worries, Momo. Everything will be fine." Milo shakes his head and turns his head to the stage to watch Miles.

"Whenever you're ready," Tristan said to Miles. Miles performs his audition piece, better than Maya had expected. Tristan and Zoë are blown away. Miles finishes up his audition piece and both Tristan and Zoë applaud. Milo claps and cheers for Miles. Miles smiles and blushes. "That was amazing! So much better than you were at Degrassi Sing Off." Tristan turns to Zoë. "I think we found our leading man."

"I would have to agree," Zoë smiled. "But we have to see the rest."

"True," Tristan agreed. "But as far as I'm concerned, Miles has the leading male role."

"You sure it's not because you still have feelings for Miles?" Zoë asked half teasing.

"Not even close," Tristan said. He turns to Miles. "Thank you, Miles." Miles walks off stage and back to Milo and Maya.

"You did great, babe," Milo smiled, kissing Miles on the lips.

"Thanks," Miles smiled. "I've been practicing."

"Well, it shows," Maya smiled.

"You ready to blow this joint?" Miles asked Milo.

"Sure," Milo said. He turns to Maya. "I'll catch you tomorrow." Maya nods. Miles and Milo start to walk out.

"Tori, you're next," Tristan called. "Whenever you're ready." Miles and Milo turn back to the stage as Tori walks on. Tori performs her audition piece and everyone watching is blown away, including Miles. Milo watches as Miles gawks over Tori. He suddenly becomes annoyed. Maya watches Milo look at Miles and becomes concerned. Tori finishes her piece.

"Yes, leading lady, right there!" Tristan exclaimed. Tori smiles in delight. Miles is still gawking at Tori.

"Good job, Tori," Zoë smiled. "Sincerely."

"Thanks," Tori smiled.

"Close your mouth," Milo said to Miles. "You're drooling." Milo leaves the auditorium in a huff. Miles watches confused.

"Milo!" Miles called. Milo ignores him. "Milo!"

"What's going on?" Maya asked. Tristan and Zoë turn their attention to Miles. Tori watches as well, her smile quickly fades into a frown. Miles runs after Milo. He tries to catch up to Milo in the hallway.

"Milo!" Miles called. "Stop! Come on, Milo! Stop!" Milo stops and turns to Miles.

"What?" Milo snarled.

"What is wrong with you?" Miles asked.

"Are you being serious?" Milo growled. "You were swooning over Tori!"

"She was good! I wasn't the only one. It doesn't mean anything."

"Are you kidding me? You know you guys are going to end up being the leading roles which means your characters are going to be each other's love interests."

"It's just acting."

"Right. Just acting. I'm sure." Milo storms off in huff. Tori walks into the auditorium. "Poison" by Rita Ora begins to play in the background.

"Milo!" Miles called. "Come back!" Milo ignores him and vanishes from Miles' sight. Tori walks up behind him.

"You okay?" Tori asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Miles sighed angrily. "Just leave me alone."

"Miles," Tori said softly.

"I mean it!" Miles growled walking away. Tori watches him leave as "Poison" finishes out.

SCENE 8

Miles, Frankie, Henri, and Mrs. Hollingsworth are in Hunter's hospital room. Henri is helping Hunter pack up his things as they wait for Hunter to be discharged. Miles is staring at phone waiting for Milo to reply to him, which Milo hasn't been doing. Miles puts his phone face down on his thigh and sighs in frustration. Frankie looks at him and sits down next to him.

"Milo still isn't talking to you?" Frankie asked.

"No," Miles sighed. "I don't understand what I did wrong. All I did was audition and blew Tristan and Zoë away."

"Is that all?" Frankie asked inquisitively. Miles pauses.

"Tori might have also gotten the leading girl part," Miles replied shyly.

"Ah, so the girl you cheated on Milo with is now going to play your character's love interest in the musical," Frankie said. Mrs. Hollingsworth listens in on the conversation.

"Pretty much," Miles huffed. "I still don't get why that would upset him so much."

"Hello? You cheated on him with Tori. That would make me feel upset."

"I only kissed her. That's it." Mrs. Hollingsworth walks over to where Frankie and Miles are sitting.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Milo is mad at Miles for playing Tori's love interest," Frankie explained.

"It's not that big of deal," Miles grumbled.

"Sounds like a cue for mom advice," Mrs. Hollingsworth said. She motions for Frankie to give them some privacy. Frankie gets up and helps Hunter and Henri pack. Mrs. Hollingsworth sits down. "What's going on?"  
"Milo is mad at me because Tori and I potentially have the leading roles in Tristan's musical at school," Miles explained. "I've been trying so hard to avoid Tori because I don't want to upset Milo. I made a stupid mistake with her and I don't want to make it again. It's just acting but it seems like a big deal to Milo."

"Maybe he's just worried that the mistake you made with Tori will happen again," Mrs. Hollingsworth suggested. "Is this Tori over you?"

"I don't know," Miles confessed. "Probably not though."

"Milo will come around," Mrs. Hollingsworth said. "Milo seems to care a lot about you. He wouldn't be upset if he didn't. Just make sure that you keep things professional with Tori." Miles smiled weakly as the nurse walked in.

"Okay, Mr. Hollingsworth, your paperwork has been filed and you can leave whenever you're ready," the nurse smiled, exiting the room.

"Sweet!" Hunter cheered. "I'm so happy to get out of this room."

"I'm happy I'll be able to see you in school now," Henri smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Hunter blushed.

"See, why can't Milo and I be like that?" Miles asked his mom.

"You will be," Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled.

SCENE 8

The next day at school, Sophie joins Rose at her locker.

"Give me your phone," Sophie smiled.

"Okay?" Rose replied in confusion. She hands her phone to Sophie who pulls up Rose's profile on a dating application.

"There," Sophie smiled handing Rose back her phone. "Now you're all set to find a date. All you have to do is pick from one of the guys in the search bar and there you have it."

"I'm still not terribly excited about this," Rose confessed. "But it seems kind of fun."

"Well, remember, you only have to go on one date," Sophie said. "But it's okay if you want to go on more." Rose playfully glares at Sophie.

"Don't push it," Rose chuckled.

"Well, I will leave you to find Mr. Right," Sophie grinned as she walked way. Rose looks at her phone and finds a guy that she's interested in. She sends him a message and smiles at her phone, eager to hear a reply.

END EPISODE


	17. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

Degrassi Season 15

"My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" Episode 15

Winston in his math class. Miles walks in and sits down at the desk behind him. Winston turns around in his seat to face Miles.

"Hey, I heard Hunter got out of the hospital yesterday," Winston said.

"Yeah," Miles said. "But he's still has to stay home from school for a couple of days on bed rest. That's the least of my problems though."

"Oh, no," Winston whined. "Things with the boyfriend aren't going sour already are they?"

"I didn't do anything," Miles said. "The only thing that happened was that Tori and I might have gotten the lead parts in Tristan's musical."

"Aren't the two main leads each others' love interests in the musical?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," Miles said. "It's just acting. I shouldn't have told Maya I would audition."

"So, Milo is punishing you for something stupid?" Winston asked.

"Pretty much," Miles sighed.

"Maybe he's just threatened," Winston suggested. "I mean, you are the love interest of the actress who you cheated on him with. That would make me feel uncomfortable."

"I guess," Miles said. "I find out this afternoon if I actually got the part or not."

"Right, so stop stressing until things actually happen," Winston advised. Miles shrugged.

The scene cuts to Milo in the lobby working on his laptop. Kitty skips up cheerfully and sits down next to him.

"Whatcha working on, Momo?" Kitty asked smiling.

"An English paper," Milo said. "I've been using it as a distraction from Miles."

"Oh, no," Kitty said. "What happened now? You guys just got back together. Things can't be sour already."

"He and Tori are going to be each others' love interests in Tristan's play," Milo explained.

"Do you know for sure they got the parts?" Kitty asked. "Tristan wouldn't do that. He knows the history between you guys."

"Yeah, well when it comes to theatre, history doesn't matter to Tristan," Milo huffed. "Just getting good reviews."

"When do they find out?" Kitty asked.

"This afternoon," Milo sighed.

"Well, don't stress over it until then," Kitty smiled. Milo smiles weakly as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Zoë and Tristan are in the auditorium finalizing the cast list.

"Okay, so we're casting Zig as David's best friend," Tristan began. "Sophie as Ella's best friend, that one kid Jasper as the outcast slash rebel without a cause..."

"Tori as Ella and Miles as David," Zoë chimed in smiling. Tristan pauses solemnly. "What?"

"Do you think that's really a good idea?" Tristan asked. "Maybe we can cast Miles as the best friend and Zig as David."

"No way!" Zoë exclaimed. "You heard Miles' voice. He's perfect for David and besides, Zig doesn't want a leading role."

"But Tori is also the girl that Miles cheated on Milo with."

"So, we're going to let a rocky relationship stop us from having raving reviews." Tristan doesn't say anything. "Look, actors who have bad pasts are forced to work together all the time. If Miles and Tori are mature and professional enough to handle the roles, then there shouldn't be a problem."

"But what if it causes a problem?"

"Then that's something the three of them are going to have to work on outside of the stage." Zoë looks sternly at Tristan. "We're not going to let high school drama bring this musical down. It's a great musical and we're going to give it the performance that it deserves. Got it?"

"Got it," Tristan agreed softly. Zoë grinned.

"Then it's settled," Zoë said. "Tori plays Ella and Miles plays David." Tristan sighs and ponders this decision.

SCENE 2

Angus is walking in the hallway, looking over his to do list for Lacey. Maya comes up beside him and nudges him playfully.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vice President," Maya smiled.

"And G'day to you, too, Mrs. Vice First Lady," Angus smiled back.

"Lacey isn't mistreating you, is she?" Maya asked.

"Well, she's not really a tyrant," Angus joked. "But she is definitely is brutal. I have to finish this list by the end of the week. I don't know how I'm going to do it. I'm so stressed." Maya kisses him on the cheek.

"You can do it," Maya smiled. "I believe in you."

"Thanks, babe," Angus smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"To see the cast list for Tristan's musical," Maya replied. "I have to see if Tori and Miles go the lead parts."

"Cheering on your friends, good on ya," Angus said.

"Actually, it's to make sure that Miles doesn't get the lead," Maya explained. "The audition already caused a riff between him and Milo."

"Already?" Angus asked confused. "Didn't they just get back together?"

"Yeah, but the Tori wound is still fresh," Maya explained.

"Milo is just going to have to just get over it," Angus said. "It's just acting after all, right?" Maya shrugged as they approach the list. Everyone is gathering around. Maya and Angus watch from a far. Tori checks and sees that she got the part of Ella.

"Yes!" she cheered turning to Maya and Angus. "I got Ella!" She and Maya hug.

"That's great, Tori," Maya congratulated half sincere.

"I'm so excited!" Tori exclaimed.

"Are you going to be able to balance power cheer and the musical?" Angus asked. "Seems like a lot."

"Practice and rehearsals don't conflict," Tori explained. "Nothing to worry about." Rose walks by with Sophie and notices that Tori made the lead female role

"Good work, Santamaria," Rose congratulated. "But, Crocodile Hunter is right. Don't let this distract you from power cheer. Regionals are on our heels." Sophie checks the list.

"Oh, I won't," Tori promised. Rose smiled. Sophie rejoins them excited.

"I got the part of Sarah!" Sophie exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Tori said. "We're working together. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Totally!" Sophie smiled.

"Well, I would love to stay and celebrate," Rose started. "But I have to finish up Perino's paper so I can focus on the regionals routine. Catch you all later." Rose leaves.

"I have to find Winston," Sophie said excited running off. Miles walks up to the list. Maya, Tori, and Angus watch. Miles sees that he got the part of David and sighs in disappointment. The three of them walk over to him.

"Congratulations," Maya said nervously. "You should be happy."

"Yeah, but I'm not," Miles grumbled. "And neither will Milo."

"Milo should be happy for you regardless," Maya said.

"But he's not going to be," Miles barked. "Okay, he's still hung up on this whole Tori thing."

"Miles, just calm down, mate," Angus said. "You're not going to know how Milo's going to react until you actually tell him." Miles sighs in frustration, wondering what he should do.

"Just tell him," Maya said. "It's not a big deal." Miles shakes his head.

"It's not that simple," Miles sighed. He walks off. Maya starts to follow him, but Angus stops her.

"Let him figure it out on his own," Angus said to her. He turns to Tori. "Both of you." Tori nods. Maya sighs.

SCENE 3

Rose is in the cafeteria and she's looking at the dating app on her phone. She's looking through possible matches and she smiles. Sophie sits down in front of her.

"How's the date search going?" Sophie asked smiling.

"I haven't found anyone I'm interested in yet," Rose smiled. "But a lot of guys know who I am, so at least I'm not a wash out."

"And they're not dying for a chance to go on a date with Rose Wilson?"

"As if. They're all drooling over me. It's annoying. I'm waiting to find a guy who doesn't slack jaw the moment he sends me a message. I want a guy who plays it cool."

"Well, this is a change of personality," Sophie said curiously. "I thought you weren't that into dating."

"Well, I wasn't," Rose said. "But now, I think it's kind of fun."

"This is so great!"

"Oh, please don't make this a big deal. I'm still focused on school and power cheer. No guy is going to change that."

"It's nice to see a nicer, more school girly side of you."

"God, get a bucket. You're drooling more than all of my matches put together." Sophie smiles and shakes her head.

SCENE 4

Milo walks into the greenhouse. He sets his backpack down on his work bench when he hears rustling coming from the back of the greenhouse. He walks over curiously and cautiously.

"Hello?" he called approaching closer. "Jasper?" He turns around a bush to find Miles sitting in the corner. "Miles? What are you doing here?"

"What, no hello?" Miles asked smiling, still sitting on the ground.

"You're never in the greenhouse unless I'm here." Miles laughs. Milo notices that something is off with Miles. "Are you high?"

"Only a little," Miles replied holding up his fingers. Milo rolls his eyes. "It's old. It's not hitting me nearly as strong."

"You shouldn't be smoking weed at all," Milo grumbled. "Especially on school property."

"Chill out, Momo," Miles smiled high. He holds the joint up. "You want some?"

"No," Milo replied offended. "Put that out, now! I don't want Simpson catching you with that. You're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Hey, it's whatever," Miles smiled.

"I'm serious, Miles. Put it out and then get out." Miles sighes and gets up. He puts the joint out and then approaches Milo.

"You're so lousy sometimes, you know that?"

"I do now," Milo replied softly. Miles pauses.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But I'm really high right now."

"Get out. We'll talk when you're sober." Miles smiles at Milo and then walks out of the greenhouse. Milo sighs in frustration.

SCENE 5

Tristan and Zoë have all the students working on the musical in the auditorium to discuss pre-production. Everyone is accounted for except for Miles but Tristan and Zoë don't notice yet. Maya is the only who notices Miles' absence, and keeps looking at the door as Tristan explains the plan for how the musical is going to be run.

"Rehearsals will be every week day after school from three to eight," Tristan informed. "We hold rehearsal on the Saturday and Sunday before the show premieres. No one is to miss a rehearsal unless it is approved by myself or Zoë. We don't have a lot of time before the show goes on so we are going to have to work fast and hard, and no time can be wasted. We need to be off book in a week so we can begin blocking. Also..." Tristan notices that Maya is not paying attention and looking at the door. "Maya?" She doesn't hear him. "Maya!" She snaps out of her trance and turns to Tristan. "Focus, Maya! We don't have time to waste." Kitty looks at Maya concerned.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked Maya softly.

"Yeah, it's just, Miles isn't here," Maya replied.

"Don't worry," Kitty smiled. "He's probably just running late." Maya side smiles. Just then, Miles walks in, trying to cover up his high. The entire auditorium turns to him.

"You're late," Tristan snarled.

"Sorry, I was in the greenhouse, working with plants," Miles said trying not to laugh. Tristan glares and folds his arms. "Sorry."

"Everyone, start reading your lines and we'll start rehearsal tomorrow," Tristan said. "Dismissed." Everyone files out of the gym except for Tristan, Zoë, Maya, and Kitty. Miles approaches Tristan and Zoë, and Maya and Kitty stand behind him.

"You better not be high, Miles Hollingsworth," Zoë said.

"Don't worry, I'm not as high as I was earlier," Miles snickered.

"You can't be doing this, Miles," Tristan commanded. "If you're going to be lead, you need to put down the joint, and pick up the script."

"Chill out," Miles smiled.

"Why are you even getting high?" Zoë asked.

"It helps me deal with things," Miles said.

"Miles," Kitty said softly.

"If being Tori's love interest in the musical is going cause conflict in your personal life then you need either break it off with Milo, quit the musical, or suck it up," Tristan growled. "You're not ruining my musical, Miles Hollingsworth." Miles stares in frustration as Tristan and Zoë leave.

"Miles, what's going on?" Maya asked.

"Nothing," Miles said.

"Miles, you're getting high," Maya said. "That's not nothing."

"It's none of your business, Maya," Miles snarled.

"Miles," Kitty said, rubbing his arm. "It's okay. Just talk to us. We want to help you. You're our friend." Miles pauses.

"Milo is still mad at me," Miles said softly. "I wanted to talk to him, but I got nervous. The stuff I had was old, so I thought it would just loosen me up, and it loosened me too much."

"You can talk to Milo sober you know," Maya said.

"He's too mad at me," Miles said shaking his head.

"I'll talk to him," Kitty smiled. "Calm him down. I'm sure he's just nervous about you working with Tori." Miles smiles weakly.

SCENE 6

Milo walks into the Dot after school and sits down at a table across from Kitty.

"I ordered you a latte already," Kitty smiled.

"Thanks," Milo smiled. "So what's up? What's so important?"

"It's Miles," Kitty replied anxiously. Milo sighs heavily. "You need to talk to him Milo."

"Why?" Milo asked. "He'd rather get high."

"He only got high because he was nervous about talking to you about the musical. He didn't think it would hit him real hard because it was old."

"That doesn't matter, Kitty," Milo growled. "He still lit up." Kitty pauses then gets slightly aggressive.

"You know what, Milo? You need to stop being so dramatic and placing all the blame on Miles. Your insecurities are what's keeping you from your relationship with Miles, not his role in the musical. You're being a brat, Milo. You find every little thing wrong with Miles, and you blow it out of the water. He's never going to change if you keep discouraging him. I'm sorry, Milo, but this time your relationship problems are your own insecurities. Get over it!" Kitty gets up and storms out of the Dot. Milo stares at the table and ponders what Kitty just told him.

SCENE 7

Rose is sitting in the library on the computer, working on her history paper. She sighs heavily and takes out her phone. She loads the dating application and starts searching through her messages. She sees a message from a guy she has contacted. The message reads "Coffee tomorrow afternoon at the Dot?" She smiles at her phone and replies "yes." The guy messages back with "See you at three." Rose smiles to herself and puts down her phone. She is excited to be going on a date.

END EPISODE


	18. Takin' Pills

Degrassi Season 15

Episode 16 "Taking' Pills"

Miles is in his room, practicing his lines for the musical. Frankie knocks on his door and enters.

"Hey, you have a visitor," Frankie said.  
"Not now, Frankie," Miles said. "I'm practicing my lines."  
"I think this is more important," Frankie said as Milo enters the room.  
"Hey," Milo said weakly. Miles sighs. Frankie looks at both of them.  
"I'll leave you two to talk," she said as she left the room. Miles and Milo stand awkwardly.  
"Practicing your lines?" Milo asked breaking the ice.  
"Um, yeah," Miles said. "Tristan and Zoë have us on a strict schedule."  
"I'm glad you made the lead," Milo said.  
"Really?" Miles asked sternly. "Because you have a weird way of showing it." Milo hesitates.  
"I'm sorry, Miles," Milo apologized. "For everything. I've been selfish and just the thought of you and Tori working together scares me, when it shouldn't. I'm just letting my insecurities get to me." Miles puts down his script and walks over and hugs Milo.  
"You're fine," Miles said as he pulls away. "You have every right to be scared."  
"But, I don't have the right to treat you the way that I've been treating you. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Miles smirks.  
"Only because you have such a cute smile." Milo blushes. "And I'm sorry I got high. I was just nervous to talk to you and I thought it would help ease the tension."  
"Kitty explained it already, but no more getting high, okay? I don't want you to rely on drugs to be able to talk to me."  
"I got it," Miles smiled. "You want to help me run lines?"  
"Of course," Milo smiled. Miles picks up the script and they start to practice as the theme song begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Angus is in the student council room, working on his to do list. He's stressed out. Maya enters smiling and sits down next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, Mr. V.P.," Maya greeted. "How's the student council stuff coming?"  
"It's brutal," Angus sighed. "Lacey is working me like a dog. Organizing promotion for the musical, getting things together for the cheer regionals, coming up with themes for the prom. It's a lot. I don't even know if I've slept."  
"You can do it, babe," Maya smiled. "I know you can."  
"Thanks, love," Angus said. He sighs heavily. "I'm afraid I'm not going to have much time to see you until I knock some of this stuff out off my to do list."  
"Don't worry about it," Maya said. "I'm busy with the music for Tristan's musical anyways. We start recording the soundtrack today. We will see each other soon enough." Angus smiles and they kiss on the lips.

SCENE 2

Rose is walking in the hallway. Sophie meets up with her and smiles.

"Hey, bestie," Sophie greeted cheerfully.  
"Awful chipper aren't we," Rose smiled.  
"Is that a smile?" Sophie asked excited. "Oh, my god! Rose Wilson smiling. That can only mean one thing." Rose chuckles.  
"After school, three p.m., at the Dot," Rose smiled. "I'm having my very first date. It's a coffee date, but a date none the less."  
"I don't care," Sophie gushed. "Just the fact that you're going on any kind of date is exciting. What's his name?"  
"His name is Lance," Rose said.  
"Does he go to Degrassi?" Sophie asked inquisitively.  
"No," Rose replied. "He goes to a private school downtown. So, if the date doesn't go well, I won't have to face him here at Degrassi."  
"This is so exciting!" Sophie exclaimed in delight. "Rose is finally going on her first date."  
"Ugh, you're so ugly when you drool," Rose joked.

SCENE 3

Maya walks into the Rubber Room and sits down in front of Grace, who is writing in her journal.

"Sup, blondie?" Grace asked not looking up from her notebook.  
"Nothing, just worrying about Angus," Maya sighed.  
"Oh, great," Grace said looking up from her journal. "What is it?"  
"Lacey just has him over worked," Maya said. "It's stressing him out and I don't think he's sleeping."  
"Maybe he could get some kind of assistant," Grace suggested.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Maya asked at her sudden realization.  
"Because you're so absorbed in other people's problems that you fail to see the logical reasoning," Grace replied. Maya playfully glares at her. "It's the truth."  
"I know," Maya said. "But he's my boyfriend. I have to worry about my boyfriend." Grace sighs and shakes her head.  
"If you say so," Grace said.

SCENE 4

Winston is in chemistry class. Miles enters and sits down across from him at the lap table. Miles is smiling wide.

"Someone is happy," Winston said.  
"Milo and I are good again," Miles smiled.  
"For now," Winston replied snidely.  
"What's that suppose mean?" Miles asked.  
"You and Milo are on and off more than a light switch," Winston replied. "Are you really sure it's worth it anymore?"  
"Look, I'll admit that Milo and I have our issues," Miles began. "But I mean we talk to each other about it and everything works out. And for the record, Milo and I never broke up this time. Just because we fight doesn't mean that we're not together."  
"True," Winston agreed. "But you guys still fight a lot."  
"Chewy, stop," Miles commanded. "Milo and I are fine. Leave it at that. Why are you trying to ruin this for me?"  
"I'm not," Winston said. "I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into." Milo walks in with Kitty and kisses Miles on the cheek as he and Kitty sit down. Miles turns back to Winston.  
"I know what I've gotten myself into," Miles said sternly.

SCENE 5

Maya joins Angus at his table at lunch. Angus has all of his student council things scattered across the table. Maya stands in front of him.

"I was going to ask if I could sit with you," Maya began. "But it looks like there's no room." Angus chuckles and moves his things around for Maya to sit down.  
"Sorry, love," Angus smiled. "I'm just trying to knock out things on this list."  
"I have an idea that might help you," Maya said. "Why don't you ask Lacey for an assistant?" Angus gives her an "are you serious?" look.  
"Are you trying to get me thrown off student council?" Angus asked. "If I ask Lacey for help, she's going to think I can't handle being V.P."  
"But you can't," Maya insisted. "At least not with the load that she's given you."  
"I can do it, Maya," Angus said. "I just need to be more organized."  
"How much more organized can you be?" Maya said. "I mean, yeah, you're pile is scattered everywhere, but it's all sorted into categorized piles."  
"I'm fine, Maya," Angus insisted. Maya looks at him. Angus sighs. "Okay, maybe I do need a little help. I'll talk to Lacey and see what she says." Maya smiles wide.

SCENE 6

Rose is at that Dot, waiting for Lance to bring over the lattes. She's nervous but excited. Lance comes over and sets the lattes down on the table. He's attractive, brown eyes, brown hair, strong jaw. Rose is intrigued.

"Here we are," Lance said sitting down across from her. "So you go to Degrassi."  
"Yes," Rose replied setting her latte down after taking a sip. "I was home schooled while I was on the Falcons' cheer squad, but I wanted to finish my high school education at an actual high school. What about you? How is Toronto Academy?"  
"Preppy," Lance chuckled. "I only go there because I'm on a scholarship for debate. It's my forte I guess you could say." "Debate?" Rose asked curiously. "You love to argue?"  
"You could say that," Lance smiled. "I'm more of a nerd than I look. I'm actually sacrificing study time to see such a beautiful face." Rose laughs nervously.  
"How sweet," she said through her teeth. She sighs. "Look, I'll be honest. I'm not sure this is going to go anywhere. I'm only on this date because my friend thought it would be good for me. I'm really busy with school and Degrassi Power Cheer."  
"I totally understand," Lance smiled. "But you have to start somewhere, right?"  
"I guess," Rose replied unsure. "I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up."  
"I'm just enjoying coffee with a beautiful girl," Lance explained. "I like that." Rose smiles nervously and begins to fidget.

SCENE 7

The next morning, Angus enters the student council room where Lacey is working. He approaches her nervously.

"Lacey, may I ask you something?" Angus asked.  
"Sure," Lacey smiled. "What's up?"  
"I was wondering," Angus began. "I'm feeling a little overwhelmed by all of this work that you've given me, and, I don't know why I'm asking this, but could I maybe have an assistant or maybe have another student on the council help me fulfill this to-do list?"  
"Absolutely not," Lacey replied. "Angus, I gave you that list because you told me you could handle it. If you can't handle it, you can leave and I'll find someone else competent to do the work."  
"It's not that I'm not smart enough to handle this list," Angus said. "It's just a lot for one person to handle alone."  
"You do realize that I have the same list as you, plus more, right?" Lacey asked. "I'm handling the work just fine, so it's not an excuse." Angus pauses. "So, can you do the work or do I need to find someone else?" Angus sighs.  
"No," Angus replied softly. "I can do it." Lacey gives him an affirmative nod.

SCENE 8

Rose is walking in the hallway. Sophie eagerly approaches her, wondering how her date went last night.

"How did your date with Lance go?" Sophie asked. "You didn't text me last night."  
"It was fine," Rose replied. "But I'm not going to see him again."  
"What?" Sophie asked surprised. "Why not?"  
"He's just not my type," Rose replied. "I'm street smart, he's book smart. I'm into athletics, he's into books. It's just not going to work. He's nice, but not my type. Plus he just kept drooling over me and telling me how pretty I look."  
"But I saw his picture," Sophie said. "He's totally hot!"  
"But he's a nerd," Rose said.  
"So, because he's a bookworm, you're going to just discard him?" Sophie asked. "But you're into school."  
"Yes," Rose replied. "And I'm only into it to get good marks. I could careless about school otherwise." Sophie sighs as Rose's phone beeps, indicating she has a text message. She reads the text and her face changes to concern.  
"What's wrong?" Sophie asked.  
"It's Lance," Rose said shocked.  
"What did he say?" Sophie asked.  
"'You look really pretty today,'" Rose replied.  
"I thought he didn't go to Degrassi," Sophie said.  
"He doesn't," Rose said. "That's what doesn't make sense." There's a pause.  
"Maybe he's just trying to be sweet," Sophie suggested. "You did tell him you weren't going to see him again, right?"  
"Not exactly," Rose said softly.  
"Maybe you should tell him then," Sophie said.  
"Yeah, I will," Rose said not really paying attention to Sophie. She's hypnotized by the text.

SCENE 9

Milo is at his locker at the end of the day. Miles approaches him casually. Milo looks at him and smiles.

"Hey, cutie," Milo smiled. "How are you?"  
"We're good, right?" Miles asked ignoring Milo's greeting.  
"I thought we were," Milo said growing concerned.  
"It's just, Winston thinks our constant fighting isn't a good thing," Miles confessed.  
"And you agree with him?" Milo asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe. I mean we fight at least once a week. It wasn't like this in the beginning."  
"But we talk to each other. We communicate how we feel to each other. Yeah, we take some time to cool off, but that's what you do in a relationship."  
"So you're not worried that we might not be a good idea?"  
"No, I'm not. And you shouldn't either."  
"It's just losing you scares me."  
"It scares me, too. But you don't need to worry." Milo smiles. "We're fine. We're great! So don't worry about what other people think." Miles smiles and kisses Milo on the lips. "Mmm, lasagna?"  
"Yeah," Miles smiled. "I love that Italian food. Just not as much as sushi."  
"Well, if it's sushi you love, I have to tell you about this one restaurant in Tokyo that I used to go to all the time when I lived there."

SCENE 10

Maya is outside the school, waiting for Angus. Grace approaches her.

"Waiting for the boyfriend?" she asked putting her arm around her.  
"Yeah, he's suppose to meet me here," Maya said. "But he's not answering his phone. He's probably busy with student council stuff."  
"Think so?" Grace asked. "Because it looks like he's trying to hide the fact that he's popping pills." Maya looks at her confused as Grace points to Angus standing at the bottom of the steps on the other side of the entrance. Maya becomes angry and rushes over to Angus.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him angrily. Grace watches from afar.  
"What are you talking about?" Angus asked confused.  
"I'm talking about what you just put in your mouth!" Maya yelled. Angus sighed.  
"Look, Maya, it's not what you think," Angus said. "I didn't want you to find out."  
"Find out what?" Maya asked. "That you're a druggy?" There's a pause then Maya becomes soft. "Are you a pill popper?"  
"No!" Angus replied defensively. "Well, yes, but not like that."  
"Well, that's what it looks like to me," Maya said. She shakes her head and walks away.  
"Maya!" Angus yelled. "Maya! Wait!" Maya storms off. Angus looks a Grace who shrugs her shoulders. Angus sighs heavily and rubs his head in frustration.

END EPISODE

Promo

This summer, the students of Degrassi are gearing up for battle.

Milo: (to Kitty and Miles, looking at the new students) Who are they?  
Miles: (as the camera focuses on Bentley and Olivia) The Spicewood siblings.

Territories will be invaded.

Zig: (to Zoë) You're my girl not his.  
Zoë: Garrett and I are just friends.

Lines will be crossed.

Bentley: (to Miles) The way I see it, the Hollingsworths are going down in flames, and the show is a hit. (Miles clenches his fist)

And friendships will, be, tested!

Sophie: (to Rose) You're my friend! You're suppose to be on my side!  
Rose: You're the one who went and stole someone else's boyfriend. Don't be mad at me because he wants her back!

Tori: (to Maya) You're always with Angus, and everyone else, but yet I'm the one who's getting pushed into a corner.

The war has started! Will these rivalries get the best of everyone?

Olivia: (to Hannah) I don't need to make cheap knock offs. I can afford the real deal.

Frankie: (to Sophie) Winston was my boyfriend before you. Hands off!

Kitty: (crying to Milo) My dream has become a nightmare.

Rose: (to Olivia) You might have bought your way onto this team, but I'm still going to make you work.

Next season, its on! Degrassi: Rivals! Coming soon!


	19. Creepin'

Degrassi Season 15

"Creepin'" Episode 17

Zig and Maya are in the recording booth at Degrassi. Zig is helping Maya record backing vocals for the music for Tristan's musical. Maya is trying hard to concentrate, and not think about Angus. She messes up the vocals and becomes frustrated. Zig stops the music and steps into the booth.

"You okay?" Zig asked. "Maybe we should take a break. We've been at this for hours."

"No, it's fine," Maya lied sighing.

"Obviously it's not okay," Zig said. "You've been distracted the entire time we've been recording. What's going on?" Maya huffs and walks out of the booth. Zig follows her. Maya falls into a chair and Zig sits down in a chair across from her.

"I caught Angus popping pills," Maya confessed.

"Whoa, like what kind of pills?" Zig asked.

"I don't know," Maya said. "I didn't see or bother to ask. I was too upset."

"Are they prescribed to him?" Zig asked.

"I didn't ask that either," Maya said ashamed.

"You do realize that people have prescribed medication," Zig informed.

"But if he was sick or something, he would have told me, and he didn't. That's why I think they're not prescribed to him. I think he's taking them illegally."

"Did you bother talking to him about it?" Zig asked. Maya looks down in shame. "This is why you get into a lot of trouble. You act before you get your facts straight. I guarantee you he's taking them legally. He hasn't been here long enough to know where the good stuff is."  
"And that's suppose to make me feel better?" Maya asked. Zig nods. "Do you think I ruined things with him?"

"You don't know until you talk to him," Zig said. Maya nods in agreement as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Rose is running power cheer practice. The girls are putting the finishing touches on their routine for regionals. Rose is frustrated because it's not coming together like she planned.

"Come on, girls!" Rose yelled. "Lift those legs higher and straighter! Bent knees are not going to give us points! Let's go!" The girls are trying to meet Rose's demands as her phone starts ringing. Rose checks her phone and sees that Lance is calling her. Rose rolls her eyes and declines the call. As her attention is distracted, the girls drops Lola and the girls scream. Rose turns her attention back to the girls and sighs in frustration. "I turn my back for two seconds and you fall?"

"It wasn't my fault," Lola pleaded. "Shay's hand slipped and I lost my balance." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Besides, you've been turning your back to us all practice," Shay pointed out. "I thought we weren't even allowed to have our phones in the gym during practice."

"First off, I keep my phone on me for emergencies," Rose growled. "Second off, your curiosity of my personal life is not an excuse to be distracted. We have less than a month until regionals, and you ladies still don't have it all together."

"We're trying out best," Jack said.

"Well, it's not enough," Rose barked. The girls look at her in disappointment. Rose pauses and sighs. "You know what. Let's just take a break. I'll end practice and we'll take tomorrow off." The girls smile and sigh in relief. "But, next practice, I expect you girls to have minimum flaws. We need to have this down pact, and fast." The girls nod in agreement and disperse. Rose sighs heavily as her phone begins to ring again. It's Lance. Rose just shakes her head and stares at her phone.

SCENE 2

Miles and Milo are making out on a bench in the hallway. Milo pulls away smiling, and looks at Miles lovingly.

"Wow," Milo said breathless. "You've never kissed me like that."

"I've also never gone three days without kissing you," Miles panted. "The musical has been keeping me pretty busy."

"It's okay," Milo smiled. "I don't mind. If it gets you kissing like that, maybe we should make a three day break a regular." Miles smiles and pulls Milo in again and they begin to kiss. Tori rounds the corner and is shocked to see them kissing.

"Oh, whoa!" Tori exclaimed. "Um, okay, can you guys not get a room?" Miles smiles at Milo as the two laugh at Tori.

"Sorry, Tori," Miles smiled still looking at Milo.

"I hate to tear you two away, but Tristan needs us in the auditorium, asap."

"Why?" Miles asked.

"Apparently, the love scene is not up to his standards and he and Zoë want us to run it again real quick." Tori looks at Milo nervously as Milo's smile disappears. "You don't mind, do you, Milo?" Milo sighs.

"Go," Milo smiled weakly to Miles.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Miles apologized. "But you know how Tristan is with his theatre. I promise, I'll make it up to you. Sushi? After school?"

"No, it's cool," Milo lied smiling. "No favors. Duty calls." Miles smiles and kisses him on the lips. Miles gets up and leaves for the auditorium with Tori. Milo sits on the bench alone, feeling unsure about what just happened.

SCENE 3

Sophie is at her locker, looking at herself in her mirror. Rose storms up and slams her locker shut. Sophie is taken a back, surprised.

"What the hell?" Sophie exclaimed. "You almost skinned my face!" Rose shoves her phone into Sophie's face.

"Thirty times in the past hour!" Rose exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked confused.

"Lance! He won't leave me alone!"

"So block his number?"

"I can't do that. I don't block people, that's mean."

"Rose Wilson? Doing something not mean? That doesn't sound like you."

"I'm serious, Sophie!"

"Block him, Rose. If you don't do it, he's going to keep calling you. Block his number, delete him from FaceRange and Hastygram, he'll be gone for good." Rose sighs heavily and looks at her phone. She scrolls through her contacts, and blocks Lance's number.

"This better work," Rose said sternly. Sophie nods nervously.

SCENE 4

Maya is at home, practicing her cello in her living room. Her mother walks in and Maya stops playing.

"There's someone here to see you," her mother smiled. Angus appears from behind her. Maya is shocked.

"Angus," she gasped.

"Hey, shelia," Angus smiled nervously. Maya looks at her mom to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Matlin said. "But behave."

"Of course, Mrs. Matlin," Angus smiled. Mrs. Matlin leaves, and Maya puts her cello down and sits on the couch. Maya pats the seat next to her, indicating for Angus to come sit down. Angus sits down beside her.

"I'm glad you came," Maya said. "I'm so sorry that I over reacted. I'm just so use to guys not being trustworthy and bad news, and I just snapped. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Angus smiled nervously. "I haven't exactly been totally honest with you." Maya becomes concerned.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Look, I know guys haven't been the most honest with you," Angus said. "But hear me out. Okay? Just listen because it's not what you think."

"What is it?" Maya said. "Because if you tell me that I'm not your only girlfriend, I swear..."

"Maya, stop," Angus interrupted. "It's nothing like that." Maya looks at him anxiously. Angus sighs heavily. "Everything I'm telling you is the truth, and this is the only thing that I have been hiding from you, and everyone else."

"From everyone?" Maya asked confused.

"I'm not really an exchange student," Angus sighed. "And the pills you saw were anti-anxiety, prescribed to me."

"So if you're on anti-anxiety meds, and you're not an exchange student, why are you here?" Angus sighs again. Maya looks at him with curiosity. "What's going on with you, Angus?"

"I'm here because I needed to get out of Adelaide. About a year ago, I was traumatized."

"By what?" Maya asked in suspense. Angus takes a deep breath.

"I walked in on my sister just as she hung herself," Angus confessed. Maya's eyes widened.

SCENE 5

Milo is in his room. He's feeling lonely and taking a break from his homework. "Salvation" by Gabrielle Aplin begins to play. Milo picks up his phone and calls Miles. He gets his voicemail and hangs up. He takes a moment, and then calls Miles again. He gets his voicemail again and waits to leave a message.

"You've reached Miles, leave me a message," the voicemail said. The phone beeps.

"Hey, Miles," Milo started. "It's Milo. I just wanted to talk. I'm just feeling kind of lonely. I really need you." He pauses. "I guess you must be busy rehearsing. Just call me when you can." He hangs up and then tries calling Kitty. He gets her voicemail as well. He then tries calling Maya, but again gets her voicemail. Milo sighs in disappointment, and falls on his bed. A tear starts to fall from his eye. He's trying not to be insecure.

SCENE 6

Angus and Maya are still sitting on the couch, on opposite sides, a blanket over them.

"My sister was really troubled," Angus said. "She was bullied a lot in school, and she became really depressed. My parents and I tried to get her help, but I came home from school one day, and I went to her room to check on her, and as I opened the door..."

"It's okay," Maya said softly. Angus starts to sob.

"I tried to help her," Angus sobbed. "I really did, but it wasn't enough. Every time I closed my eyes, I just saw her falling and dangling. My parents took me to therapy, I got on meds. It wasn't enough though. I was really close to my sister, but everywhere I went, it just reminded me of her." Angus pauses. "So, my parents thought it would be a good idea if I got out of Adelaide, of Australia. We have family friends that my parents met in college who live here in Toronto, so they offered for me to come live with them. I wanted to start new, so I asked if they could pose as my host parents and they agreed. We told Simpson the truth, but asked that I pose as an exchange student. I didn't want that situation to follow me." Maya leans forward and rubs his hand.

"I'm not mad at you," Maya said softly. "Usually when guys lie to me, it's over stupid stuff and over people, but I get why you lied to me. You were just trying to start new, and I know how it feels to lose someone to suicide."

"You do?" Angus asked intrigued. Maya sighs.

"My ex-boyfriend, Cam, hung himself last year in the greenhouse at school," Maya confessed. "He text dumped me the night before, and I never saw him again. I didn't even get to say goodbye. It's still hard to go in there, but if Milo is in there, it's not so bad."

"I didn't get to say goodbye to my sister," Angus confessed. Maya looks at him.

"You're not suicidal, are you?" Maya asked.

"What?" Angus asked shocked. "No. Killing myself never crossed my mind. Like I said, it was just seeing that image over and over that traumatized me. Death never crossed my mind. Don't get me wrong, I miss my sister like crazy, but not enough to kill myself over it. The meds keep me in check anyways. I take one a day, and plus one more if I need it."

"I'm just worried about you," Maya confessed. "I want to know that you're okay." Angus scoots over and puts his arm around her. She lays her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"I promise you, I am more than okay," he reassured her. "Being here, in Toronto, next to you, is the most happiest and amazing feeling that I've ever felt. Yes, I miss my parents, but I call them everyday, web cam every other. They're actually coming for a visit real soon. You should meet them." Maya smiles and looks up at him.

"I would love that," Maya said. They kiss each other on the lips.

SCENE 7

Milo is at his locker, getting his books for his next class. Miles rounds the corner and approaches Milo.

"I got your voicemail this morning," Miles said. "I've been busy rehearsing scenes. Tristan and Zoë are really starting to crack down on us." Miles pauses, Milo says nothing. "What did you need to talk about?"

"Nothing," Milo said not looking at Miles. "The moment has passed."

"You said you were feeling lonely," Miles said. "If you need to talk, let's talk."

"I don't really need to anymore," Milo said. "I've been learning to just deal with things on my own."

"But I'm here now," Miles said.

"But for how long?" Milo asked turning to him. Milo sighs. "It's not just you. Everyone is just busy with this musical. You, Kitty, Maya, Tristan, Zoë. I'd talk to Grace but I'm afraid I'd just ignore her, and Jasper has been skipping out on club meetings, I'm probably just going to disband the botany club."

"Don't do that," Miles said. "Look, we have three weeks until the musical premieres and then after that, I'm all yours. I promise. We can hang out while we do homework, I'll take you to dinner, we can all have a get together."

"It's fine, Miles," Milo said. Miles looks at him. "Maybe I just need to make some new friends for the time being."

"Come on, Milo," Miles huffed. "I'm sorry that we all can't be there for you right now, but it's not like we don't want to." Milo sighs.

"You're right," Milo said. "I'm just being stupid." Miles kisses him on the forehead.

"Come on," Miles smiled. "Let's have lunch together." Milo smiles and closes his locker. They walk to the cafeteria, holding hands.

SCENE 8

Maya is in the recording room working on homework as she's waiting for Zig to arrive. Zig walks in and sets his bag down.

"Ready to do this?" Zig asked as Maya turns to him.

"Yeah, let's do this," Maya smiled, closing her notebook.

"You're not going to be distracted?" Zig asked curiously.

"Nah, Angus and I talked," Maya replied. "You were right, he's just taking medications."

"What for?" Zig asked. Maya hesitates.

"Anxiety," Maya replied. "I guess he lets his nerves get to him sometimes."

"Well, if I was V.P., I'd be stressed out to know end either," Zig said.

"It's more than just student council," Maya said. "He's getting over a lot of things that happened in Australia."

"Like what?" Zig asked. Maya hesitates.

"Um, it's personal," Maya said. "Can we just start recording?"

"You're not bothered by it, are you?" Zig asked.

"Zig, press record," Maya commanded. Zig shakes his head and they begin to record for the musical.

SCENE 9

Rose is sitting outside at a picnic table. Sophie walks up and sits down across from her.

"Did it work?" Sophie asked. "Blocking Lance, I mean."

"Yeah," Rose smiled. "I haven't heard from him since I blocked him. I finally have a moment to focus on regionals. My school work is caught up, the only thing I have to focus on is winning regionals. We're going all the way to Nationals, if the girls can pull it together."

"Well, I'm rooting for you," Sophie smiled. "They're here at Degrassi, right? I'll come cheer you on."

"You better," Rose chuckled. "We're taking down Newman. Just wait until the girls see what they're in for."

"I can't wait," Sophie smiled. She looks at the clock on her phone. "Oh, I'm late. I'm meeting Winston for coffee at the Dot. I will totally hit you up later!"

"Go," Rose smiled. "The boyfriend awaits." Sophie smiles and hurries off. Rose turns back to her plans when her phone beeps. She checks the text message and see that it's from an unknown number. She looks at the message. "Boo! Did you miss me?" the message read. Rose's eyes widen in fear.

END EPISODE


	20. Brick by Boring Brick

Degrassi Season 15

"Brick By Boring Brick" Episode 18

Milo is walking through the hallway, looking for Grace. He finds her sitting on a bench in one of the hallways, working on her laptop. He smiles and walks over to her, sitting down next to her. She gives him a confused glare.

"Hey, Grace," Milo smiled.  
"Can I help you?" Grace asked annoyed.  
"No," Milo said. "Well, yes."  
"What do you want?" Grace asked turning back to her laptop.  
"To hang out," Milo replied anxiously. Grace looks at him confused.  
"Not to sound, you know, insensitive," Grace began. "But where's your band of merry nerds?"  
"They're working on Tristan's musical," Milo replied trailing off. "I barely see them anymore."  
"Even your money bags boyfriend?" Grace asked grinning.  
"Even my money bags boyfriend," Milo sighed.  
"So, why don't you get involved, too?" Grace asked.  
"Theatre isn't really my thing," Milo said.  
"You could do tech or backstage," Grace suggested.  
"Do I look tech savvy?" Milo asked chuckling. Grace chuckles back.  
"Fair enough," Grace said. "But just to warn you, this is pretty much what I do."  
"Sit on your laptop at school?" Milo asked.  
"Pretty much," Grace replied. "Oh, and my band. I'm very into my band."  
"You have a band?" Milo asked excited.  
"Yeah, I'm a bassist," Grace replied. "Metal music, we call ourselves Blood Wolf."  
"Can I watch you guys practice sometime?" Milo asked. "I would love to hear you guys. I like metal music."  
"Well, you are a little too clean cut," Grace said. "But since you have great musical taste, we practice tonight at six. Don't be late."  
"Awesome!" Milo smiled.  
"Hey, want to see this new app I'm developing?" Grace asked. Milo nods and leans in smiling as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Rose is working on a paper in the library. She's working on the computer, typing up her essay when her phone begins to ring. She sees that it is number that she doesn't know, but that she's knows that it's Lance. She declines the phone call and puts her phone face down. She rests her head in her hands and sighs in frustration. Sophie walks in and sits down next to her.

"Perino's essay killing you, too?" Sophie asked joking.  
"No, Lance," Rose huffed.  
"I thought you blocked him?" Sophie asked confused.  
"I did, and the three other numbers that he's called me on. Now, he's got another one."  
"That's insane, Rose! You need to call the police, this is harassment!"  
"Don't flip out, Sophia! I have this under control!"  
"Under control? Rose, he keeps getting new phone numbers to call you! He's stalking you! This is serious and dangerous!" Rose grabs her arm.  
"Don't say anything to anyone," Rose demanded silently. "Please. I have this under control." Rose pauses as Sophie ponders. "Promise, you won't say anything." Sophie nodded.  
"I promise," Sophie promised quietly. Rose smiles.  
"Now, I have to get back to this essay." Rose turns back the computer. Sophie stares at her with concern.

SCENE 2

Tristan and Zoë are running the love scene for the musical. They're watching Tori and Miles on stage. Tori and Miles finish the love duet and they kiss. The music fades and Tristan starts clapping.

"Beautiful, you guys," Tristan complimented. "This is going to be the best musical Degrassi has ever put on!"  
"Take five, everyone," Zoë smiled. Everyone starts to leave for their break as Tori and Miles are left alone on stage.  
"Nice singing, partner," Tori complimented Miles.  
"Thanks," Miles replied distracted.  
"I guess staying in character is pretty hard for you," Tori smiled.  
"Well, I've never really done acting," Miles chuckled nervously.  
"Well, you're pretty good at it," Tori smiled. She becomes anxious. "So, how are things with Milo?"  
"They're okay," Miles replied sitting down on the edge of the stage. Tori sits down beside him. "I feel really guilty for not giving him enough of my attention, but this musical has me really busy, along with keeping up with school. Trying to better myself."  
"That's always a good thing," Tori smiled nervously. "But to be honest, it seems like from this musical, you and I have a bit more chemistry than you and Milo. I mean, you and I are a lot a like. You and Milo are really different."  
"What do you mean?" Miles asked.  
"You and Milo don't have anything in common. He likes his punk music and his plants, and you are more ritzier and classier, like me. We both love top 40s pop and he can't stand it."  
"I didn't realize that taste in music made a relationship."  
"Not necessarily, but it gives you more to talk about in conversation."  
"Milo and I have really good conversations actually."  
"But aren't they kind of one sided because of the lack of interest?"  
"Sometimes, but I just like being with him and being around him." Tori sighs.  
"I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I like you, Miles. I don't think you should be with Milo." Miles grows angry.  
"Yeah, well, that's your opinion," Miles grumbled suddenly getting up from the stage and storming out. Tori sits on the stage, disappointed in Miles reaction.

SCENE 3

Milo walks up to the address of the house that Grace's band plays. Milo knocks nervously at the door to the garage. A guy, dressed in all black with long messy hair, answers the door and looks Milo up and down.  
"Can I help you?" The guys asked sternly. Milo is stricken with fear.  
"Um, Grace invited me," Milo replied shaking.  
"Milo!" Grace called from the couch behind the guy. "Steven, don't be a jack ass! Let him in! It's freezing." The guys smiles at Milo and motions him to come in. Milo enters and stands in front of the door. "Milo, this is Greg, Andy, and you've met Steven. The band."  
"This is the kid?" Andy asked confused. "He seems a little too clean cut to be seen with you."  
"Milo is cool!" Grace barked. "He loves metal music. He's into all the bands that we're into." Greg walks up to Milo and offers him a joint.  
"Smoke?" Greg smiled.  
"No thanks," Milo replied nervously. Greg shrugs his shoulders and lights the joint.  
"Walz, over here," Grace said patting the seat beside her. Milo walks over and sits down next to Grace. "Milo here is dating money bags."  
"Money bags?" Andy asked.  
"The oldest Hollingsworth kid," Grace explained.  
"You're gay?" Steven asked.  
"Yeah," Milo replied nervously.  
"Hey, man, it's cool," Greg said. "No judgement here. We all are our own person."  
"Yeah, it's cool," Andy said.  
"So, how is this relationship with Miles?" Steven asked.  
"Yeah, how is that going by the way?" Grace asked. "Have you had a chance to talk to Richie Rich?"  
"No, he's still busy with the musical," Milo replied. Andy bursts out laughing.  
"Knock it off, jerk wad," Grace commanded.  
"This kid is too busy to even see you in the hallway?" Greg asked.  
"Yeah," Milo replied softly. "So are the rest of my friends."  
"That's why Milo is chilling with us tonight," Grace explained. "He's expanding his circle."  
"Excellent choice, my friend," Greg said.  
"And, of course, Tori is still all over him," Milo sighed.  
"Who's Tori?" Andy asked.  
"This girl he kissed when we are still dating. They're each others' love interests in the musical." Greg shook his head.  
"Man, your friends don't want you, your boy is with another girl right now," Greg began. "Ditch him. You need people like that in your life." Milo looked at his feet. "Stick with us. We're loyal and always make time for each other no matter how busy we are."  
"You from around here?" Andy asked changing the subject.  
"I'm American," Milo replied. "I'm from D.C. and I lived in Tokyo for a while. My dad works for the embassies."  
"Very cool, man," Andy said taking a hit of Greg's joint.  
"We should call him Tokyo," Greg suggested.  
"Yeah, Tokyo," Steven smiled in agreement. Andy hands Milo the joint.  
"Take a hit, Tokyo," Andy insisted. Milo looks at the joint and takes a hit. Everyone cheers as they get up to start playing. Milo sits on the couch, feeling the effects as the band starts to play.

SCENE 4

Rose is at home watching TV with her father. Her father gets up from the couch.

"I've had enough of the news," her father said. "I'm going to bed."  
"Okay," Rose said softly. Her father begins to walk out of the room and then turns back to her.  
"Everything alright, pumpkin?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Rose replied faking a smile. "Everything is great, Dad. Just thinking about squashing Newman at Regionals."  
"That a girl. Good night."  
"Night." Her dad leaves the room and Rose checks her phone. She sees the fifty plus phone calls from Lance and notices a text from him. She opens the text that reads "Can't wait to cheer you on at the regionals." Her eyes widen in fear and tries to shake it off. She texts him back saying "Don't show up or you'll regret it." She sets her phone down and immediately gets a text back from him. She reads the text saying "No, you will." Rose stares at her phone in shock.

SCENE 5

The next day at school, Miles meets Milo at his locker as Milo is getting his books for his next class.  
"Hey, I tried calling you last night," Miles said. "Where were you?"  
"Sorry, I was hanging out with Grace and her band," Milo replied.  
"Why are you hanging out with Grace?" Miles asked confused.  
"Cause my boyfriend and friends are too busy to see me," Milo grumbled.  
"I'm sorry, babe, but I was calling to hang out with you. I've been feeling really guilty about not seeing you that I blew off the rest of rehearsal to see you."  
"Why did you blow off rehearsal?" Milo asked upset. "Miles, you can't do that!"  
"I know, but Tori said somethings to me that just made me angry so I was looking to hang out with you."  
"What did Tori say to you?"  
"That she liked me, and that she didn't think that you and I should be together, but I don't think that." Milo turns to locker upset. "Please, let me make it up to you." Milo turns back to him.  
"Movies at your place tonight?"  
"Ooh, I can't tonight. Cast party."  
"Which means that everyone else will be busy, too."  
"Come on, Milo. Don't be like that."  
"I'll just see what Grace is doing."  
"Milo, don't be like this." Milo shuts his locker.  
"Seems like she's the only one there for me." Andy suddenly rounds the corner and sees Milo.  
"Yo, Tokyo!" Andy called. Milo turned to him. "Lunch in the caf this afternoon. Be there!"  
"I will," Milo called back smiling. Andy smiles and walks off.  
"Tokyo? Milo who is that?"  
"Andy. He's in Grace's band. They gave me that nickname."  
"So what? You're falling in with that crowd? Milo, they're losers."  
"At least they make time for me, and I'm not falling in with them. I'm hanging out and watching their band practice. Nothing more." Miles sighs. "I'll see you later." Milo shuts his locker and walks on to class, leaving Miles in the hallway by himself.

SCENE 6

Rose walks up to Sophie at her locker.

"Hey," Sophie greeted noticing that Rose isn't looking like herself. "What's wrong?"  
"Lance is going to be coming to Regionals," Rose replied. Sophie shook her head.  
"Call the police," Sophie begged.  
"I will, only if he shows up."  
"You know he's going to, so just do it now."  
"It could be an empty threat."  
"Rose, listen to yourself. You're making excuses. You know he's going to be there."  
"Then be ready to call 911." Sophie paused. "Look, I'm not going to do anything unless he shows up. I warned him that he was going to regret it, so if he shows up, I will call the police then."  
"Okay. If that's what you want. I still think you should call them now."  
"Not yet. Not unless he's goes through with it. He'd be wise to not cross Rose Wilson." Sophie chuckles and shakes her head.

SCENE 7

Miles is at that cast party, sitting by himself. Everyone else is having a great time, laughing and dancing. Kitty walks over and sits down next to him, setting her camera down on the table.

"Okay, I know you're not the best dancer, but at least try to act like you're having fun," Kitty smiled.  
"I'm worried about Milo," Miles sighed.  
"Why?" Kitty asked.  
"I feel like we're drifting apart," Miles replied. "I barely see him and now he's hanging out with Grace and her loser friends. He feels like we've abandoned him."  
"I'm sure he won't feel like that when the musical is over. He'll go back to his normal self." Miles looks up and watches Tori having a good time.  
"And then there's Tori, who's still trying to put the moves on me."  
"I don't think you should worry about her."  
"Kitty, she told me that she likes me. She said that Milo and I shouldn't be together." "Is that how you feel?"  
"Of course not! I love Milo!" Kitty gives him a suspicious grin. Miles realizes what he said. "Did I just say that?"  
"You did," Kitty smiled.  
"I guess, I do. I'm in love with Milo, Kitty."  
"So tell him that."  
"I can't just come out and say it. It has to be big." Miles pauses. "I know, after the musical is over with, I'll buy him a bunch of roses, and balloons, and a teddy bear, and I'll tell him in front of everyone at school. Get down on my knee, everything."  
"That's so romantic, Miles!" Kitty swooned. "Milo will not be able to refuse! Milo is so lucky!" Tori walks over and sits on the other side of Miles.  
"Hey, party pooper," Tori smiled. "Get up and dance."  
"I'm fine right here," Miles mumbled. Tori looks at him and then turns to Kitty.  
"Kitty, can you give us a minute?" Tori asked.  
"Sure," Kitty smiled grabbing her camera. "I'm missing of the good photo opportunities anyways." Kitty gets up and skips off. Tori turns to Miles.  
"Look, I know what I said yesterday bothers you," Tori started. "But I really do think you should leave Milo. Just think of how great our relationship could be if we got together."  
"You don't get it, Tori," Miles snapped. "I don't like you like that. I don't even like you as a friend. I'm in love with Milo, not you. Nothing is going to change that. You're nothing to me but a co-star. I'm sorry but that's how it is." Tori sighs sadly.  
"Well, think about it," Tori said. "Think about how much better you and I could be. You and Milo don't belong and I think deep down you really know that." Tori gets up, leaving Miles to his thoughts.

SCENE 8

The next day at school, Milo finds Grace in the hallway, working on her laptop. He walks over and sits beside her.

"Hey, Tokyo," Grace smiled. "What's happening? How's the whole seeing money bags going?"  
"Not well," Milo replied. "He tried to hang out with me the other when I was hanging out with you guys, and he tried to make it up to me, but when I suggested something he was once again too busy.  
"Just drop him already," Grace said. "He's not making time for you and relationships don't work if only one of you is making all of the effort."  
"I know I should," Milo said. "But Grace, I think I'm in love with him."  
"You're in love with someone who can't even give you the time of day when he's busy?"  
"He's not going to be busy forever."  
"True, but he's busy now and he doesn't make time to see you. When he gets busy again, he's going to do the same exact thing that he's doing now." Milo looks down solemnly. Grace looks at him and closes her laptop. "Look, if you really are in love with him, tell him, right now."  
"But he's in the middle of rehearsal. I can't interrupt his rehearsal."  
"If you really love him, you'll do it right now. It'll show him that you're serious about him, and that will hopefully get his butt in gear and make time for you." Milo smiles and nods. "I don't do this relationship advice often so don't take it for granted. Go!" Milo smiles and hugs her. Grace rolls her eyes. Milo runs off to the musical rehearsal.

SCENE 9

Tori and Miles are running the love scene on stage. Tristan and Zoë are watching intensely. Tori and Miles are finishing up their duet. Milo enters back stage. Kitty and Maya turn to him.

"Milo, what are you doing here?" Maya whispered sternly.  
"Not now," Milo said. "I need to talk to Miles."  
"He's on stage," Kitty said. "He's in the middle of a scene, you can't see him."  
"It can't wait," Milo said passing by them. Milo reaches the edge of back stage as Miles and Tori finish their duet. Milo starts to call for Miles but watches as Tori and Miles kiss. Milo's heart sinks thinking about what Miles had told him. Tristan and Zoë are still watching, admiring the acting. As Miles and Tori pull away, Miles sees Milo standing off stage and breaks character.  
"Milo?" Miles asked.  
"Milo?" Tori asked confused looking at Miles.  
"Milo?" Tristan and Zoë asked simultaneously from the back of the auditorium. Tears well up in Milo's eyes and starts to walk out. Miles chases after him. Kitty and Maya watch the scene unfold.  
"Milo!" Miles called. "Milo, stop! Wait!" Miles catches up with Milo as Milo turns to face him. Tristan and Zoë join Tori as they watch from the stage. "Why are you here?"  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Milo sobbed.  
"Obviously something is wrong or you wouldn't be here."  
"Something is wrong, Miles. Us."  
"What? Milo we're fine."  
"No, we're not Miles." Everyone is watching intently. "We haven't been for a while."  
"I know I've been busy, but we're still fine." The instrumental to "Come Back Home" by We Are The In Crowd begins to play in the background.  
"No, we're not. You like her, Miles."  
"Milo, it's just acting. I don't like her like that! She means nothing to me! Why don't you understand that?"  
"Because it's not just her!" They pause, tears welling up in Miles' eyes. "We're drifting apart. This going in the direction that it should be."  
"Milo, it's not. I promise. Please, believe me."  
"I'm sorry, Miles."  
"Milo, don't. Please, don't do this." Milo begins to cry.  
"I can't do this anymore, Miles." Miles begins to cry.  
"Don't, please don't."  
"It's over, Miles. For good."  
"Milo." Milo turns to exit as the chorus to "Come Back Home" plays in the background. Miles puts his hand over his mouth, crying. Everyone watching is shocked and saddened as Milo exits. Milo wipes his eyes one at a time in slow motion as he leaves the auditorium.

END EPISODE

Author's Note

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post this episode, but life takes over sometimes and we get busy, but I do plan on posting the rest of the episodes for season 15 very soon! Thank you to all who are still reading this fanfiction and stick around of a season finale you have to read to believe! 


	21. Love Me Like You Mean It

Degrassi Season 15

"Love Me Like You Mean It" Episode 19

Kitty is sitting in the cafeteria on her laptop, editing her photos for the musical promotion poster. Jack sees her from across the cafeteria and walks over and sits down next to her.

"Hey, stranger," Jack greeted joking. "What are you up to?"  
"Hey, Jack!" Kitty replied back in excitement. "I'm working on editing photos for the musical promo poster."  
"Sounds exciting," Jack said. "Power cheer central over here. Regionals are literally in four days. Sweating my ass off trying to get down Rose's routine."  
"Sounds like we've both been pretty busy," Kitty giggled.  
"Well, Rose gave us the night off," Jack said. "So if you're not too busy editing photos, maybe we could grab some coffee at the Dot and catch up?"  
"That would be great!" Kitty smiled. "How about six o'clock?"  
"It's a date," Jack smiled. "I will see you then." Jack gets up and leaves as Maya comes over.  
"Ooh, someone's smiling," Maya smirked. "Date with Jack tonight?"  
"I guess," Kitty smiled. "It's a friend date."  
"Just friends?" Maya asked.  
"Yeah?" Kitty replied confused. "I'm not a lesbian, Maya. I mean, not that there is anything wrong with that, but I'm not."  
"It's okay, Kitty," Maya chuckled. "I didn't think you were, but I didn't know for sure."  
"Oh, well, I'm not," Kitty replied embarrassed.  
"Does Jack know you're not?" Maya asked.  
"Not exactly," Kitty replied sheepishly.  
"You might want to tell her," Maya said. "You don't want to accidentally lead her on."  
"You're right," Kitty agreed. "I'll tell her tonight."  
"Good idea," Maya said. "I'll see you at rehearsal." Maya gets up and leaves. Kitty turns back to her computer and sighs as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Tristan and Zoë have just finished up rehearsal and are conversing as everyone is filing out.

"This show is coming along brilliantly," Zoë smiled. "Good job, co-director."  
"Thanks, co-director," Tristan smiled back. "Any big plans tonight?"  
"Movies with Zig," Zoë replied. "Nothing too special. How about you?"  
"Going home to binge on ice cream and Netflix alone," Tristan said bitterly.  
"Go out!" Zoë suggested. "Have fun! Kiss boys!"  
"No one wants to kiss me, sadly."  
"What about Jasper?" Zoë grinned nodding at Jasper from across the room. Tristan turns to look.  
"I don't think I'm his type."  
"How do you know? You guys haven't actually talked. Ask him to hang out or something."  
"I can't."  
"Do it, Tristan. Don't be the sad little gay boy crying all alone in the corner listening to last year's Adele album." Tristan hesitates and then gets up and walks over to Jasper.  
"Hey, Jasper," Tristan greeted nervously.  
"Hey, Tristan," Jasper smiled swoon like. "What's up?"  
"Well, I was just taking a shot in the dark and thinking that maybe you would want to hang out some time. You know grab some coffee, or watch movies. Unless you're not into that, I was just assuming..." Jasper laughed.  
"Do you like dancing?" Jasper asked.  
"Like line dancing, waltzing?" Tristan asked.  
"Like bumping and grinding?" Jasper playfully bumps Tristan with his hip. Tristan chuckles.  
"Yeah, I like that kind of dancing."  
"Cool. Um, well I know a guy who can sneak us into this really happening club downtown. You free around 9?"  
"Sneak into a club?" Tristan asked unsure.  
"Yeah, I'm friends with one of the bouncers. He gets me in all the time."  
"Won't we get caught?"  
"Nah, I go all the time." Tristan pauses. "Look, if you're not into it, it's cool. We can find something else to do."  
"No, let's do it. Pick me up at 9." Tristan gives Jasper a mischievous grin. "I'll text you my address."  
"Cool," Jasper grinned. Tristan walks past Zoë.  
"I'm about to have a wild night," Tristan smiled. Zoë grins at him as he walks away.

SCENE 2

Kitty is sitting at the Dot waiting for Jack to arrive. Jack finally walks in and sits down across from Kitty.

"Hey, beautiful," Jack smiled.  
"Hey," Kitty smiled. "I already ordered you a macchiato. I hope that's okay."  
"It's totally fine." There's a pause. "So how's the musical going?"  
"It's going really well. I finally finished the poster so now all I have to do is give it to Tristan and Zoë for it to be printed and they will be covering the school."  
"That's great," Jack smiled. She put her hand on top of Kitty's. Kitty looks down and pulls away. Jack looks confused. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry. I should've told you a long time ago, I'm not gay." Jack looks down embarrassed. "I'm really sorry. I thought you knew I was straight."  
"It's okay," Jack said trying not to cry. "I have to go. I just remembered that I have a lot of homework to do. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Jack, wait," Kitty pleaded. Jack gets up and rushes. Kitty sighs deeply and sinks down in her seat.

SCENE 3

Tristan is looking in the mirror, getting ready for his night out with Jasper. He sprays on his cologne and finishes combing his hair as a text from Jasper pops up on his phone reading "I'm here." Tristan smiles widely. He hurries out the door and hops into the passenger seat of Jasper's car.  
"Hey," Tristan smiled.  
"Hey, good lookin'," Jasper grinned. "You look hot!"  
"Thanks," Tristan blushed as Jasper begins to drive. "So where are we going?"  
"This little hole in the wall gay club," Jasper smiled. "Nice and intimate." Jasper put his hand on Tristan's thigh.  
"Oh, really?" Tristan grinned. "Just how intimate? Because I thought this club was happening" Jasper smirked.  
"You'll find out." They drive into downtown and park. They walk to the front of the club where Jasper's bouncer friend is standing.  
"Hey, Big Dave!" Jasper greeted shaking the man's hand.  
"Yo, J-man," Big Dave said. "What's up?"  
"Entry for two?" Jasper asked.  
"Go in," Big Dave grinned letting them pass. Jasper and Tristan walk into the club where loud music is playing and gay men are dancing. Jasper takes Tristan's hand and leads him through the crowd to a table in the back. They sit down. Jasper looks around.  
"This is really different," Tristan shouted over the roar of the music. "I'm actually really excited to start dancing."  
"Well, you're going to have a lot more fun," Jasper grinned. Tristan looks at him with curiosity. Jasper pulls out a small bottle from his pocket and shows Tristan. "Try this."  
"What is it?" Tristan asked.  
"Poppers," Jasper smiled. "Just take a couple whiffs."  
"Excuse me? I don't do drugs." Jasper chuckles.  
"They're legal. Try them."  
"No! I don't know what they are. What if I pass out? You could have your way with me."  
"You're not going to pass out." Tristan becomes uncomfortable. Jasper smiles. "Here, I'll sniff them first." Tristan watches nervously as Jasper opens the cap and takes a couple deep whiffs. He smiles at Tristan and hands him the bottle. "Sniff them. They'll relax you. Make you feel great." Tristan hesitates and takes the bottle. He takes one sniff. He coughs as his face wrinkles in disgust.  
"That's nasty," Tristan said.  
"Just give it a second," Jasper smiled. Tristan starts to feel the effects. He starts smiling, becoming relaxed.  
"That feels really good actually," Tristan laughed. Tristan takes another whiff of the poppers and hands them back to Jasper and grabs his hand. "Come on, let's dance." They get up as Tristan leads Jasper to the dance floor. They start to dance to the remixes of top 40s hits. They're getting closer to each other, grinding on each other, their hands all over each other. Both of them are smiling, sharing sniffs of poppers as the scene fades out.

SCENE 4

Kitty is pacing back and forth in her living room. She's nervous and anxious. She keeps looking at the clock and then back at the floor as she paces. Suddenly the front door opens as Milo walks in.

"Hey, I got your text," Milo said coming in front of her. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm so glad you're here," Kitty said throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry that I've been ignoring you."  
"It's okay," Milo said hugging her back. "But really, what's wrong?" Kitty let's go and falls on to the couch.  
"I think I messed things up with Jack," Kitty replied softly. Milo looks at her in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I thought we were just friends but then Maya said that Jack had feelings for me, and that I should tell her that I'm not a lesbian so that I don't lead her on. I mean, not that anything is wrong with being a lesbian, it's just, well, I'm not. But I told Jack and now she hates me."  
"Okay, first off, it's okay that you're straight," Milo said. "And second, if Jack is really your friend, she'll come around. Just give her some space. She'll come around."  
"But I think I hurt her feelings," Kitty said.  
"It's okay," Milo smiled sitting down next to her. "It happens but you can't pretend to be into her because you don't want to hurt her feelings."  
"I guess, I just can't stand when people are mad at me."  
"I know, but it's okay. You can't make everyone happy. It's just how life is." Kitty wipes her eyes.  
"Listen to me carrying on about my problems, I haven't even asked you how you are doing."  
"It's okay. We don't need to talk about me."  
"I think we need to. You haven't said anything to about the incident with Miles. What was that all about? I thought you guys were doing great." Milo hesitates.  
"We just weren't heading in the direction that I thought we were heading in."  
"Is it because of what Tori said?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Miles told me about it. He told me some other things but I didn't feel like it was my place to say anything."  
"Like what?"  
"You'll have to talk to him, Milo. I can't speak for him, especially not now. Things have changed."  
"I can't talk to him."  
"He doesn't hate you, Milo."  
"I know that. He keeps trying to call me and he leaves me text messages, but I just need some time. I'm not ready to talk to him."  
"Promise me at some point you will. I feel like you made a really big mistake."  
"I promise. To be honest, I confessed to Grace that I'm in love with Miles. Now, I don't know how I feel."  
"Well, when you're ready, talk to him. Maybe things haven't changed as much you think." Kitty smiles and rests her head on Milo's shoulder. "When did life get so complicated?" Milo sighs.  
"When we started making choices for ourselves."

SCENE 5

The sun shines bright in Tristan's eyes. He squints as he wakes up. He runs his hand over his face. He blinks a couple of times and leans up, looking around. He sits up and looks over at Jasper who is still sleeping, his back to Tristan. Tristan shakes his shoulder.

"Jasper, wake up," Tristan said softly. Jasper begins to wake up. Jasper rubs his eyes and turns over to face Tristan. "What happened last night?"  
"You should remember," Jasper said sleepily. "We didn't drink alcohol."  
"So that wasn't a dream," Tristan said quietly.  
"Nope," Jasper said starting to fall back asleep.  
"Look, I'm not the hook up kind of guy," Tristan said. Jasper opens his eyes and sits up.  
"I'm not either." Tristan looks at Jasper. "Look, I don't have hook up with a guy unless I see relationship potential." Tristan smiled.  
"You see relationship potential?"  
"Of course I do. You're a lot of fun, and hella sexy! But look, if you don't think is going to happen between us, I'm sorry about last night."  
"No, don't be sorry. I like you, too, and last night, was actually really fun. I had a great time."  
"Well, from the sounds you were making, it sounded like you were having a fantastic time." Tristan laughs and pushes Jasper playfully. Jasper smiles and they lean in to kiss.  
"Okay, we better get dressed or we're going to be late for school." Jasper nods and gets out of bed. Tristan smiles, watching Jasper get dressed.

SCENE 6

Jack is at her locker that morning. Kitty walks up to her sheepishly. She's anxious as to whether or not Jack will talk to her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kitty asked weakly. Jack pursed her lips and nodded. "Look, I didn't know you were into me like that. I thought you knew that I was straight and that we were just really close friends. I didn't mean to lead you on, and when Maya pointed out to me that I was accidentally, I wanted to tell you the truth before I caused anymore damage." Jack closed her locker.  
"Don't apologize," Jack said. "I knew you were straight. I was just trying to convince myself that maybe there was a chance that you weren't. Ever since Imogen and I broke up, it just seems like I'll never find what we had again. I wasn't mad at you, I was upset with myself. I'm sorry. I really do enjoy our friendship, I hope we can still be friends."  
"Of course," Kitty smiled as they hug it out.  
"Good, because you've become like my best friend," Jack said. "I would hate to lose that."  
"Well, as your best friend, I will be there this weekend to cheer you on at regionals."  
"What about the musical?"  
"Regionals are during the day, right? I don't have to be at the musical until that night. I have time to come cheer you on and watch you girls kick Newman's asses!" Jack chuckles.  
"This is why you're my best friend." They both chuckle and walk off to class together.

SCENE 7

Zoë is dealing with hustle and bustle of getting ready for the first dress rehearsal, waiting for Tristan to show up.

"Zig, get to hair and make up, now!" Zoë commanded. "Maya, get the soundtrack ready, stat!" Tristan rushes in to Zoë's side. "There you are, you're late."  
"Sorry, I had a really wild night with Jasper," Tristan panted. "We woke up late."  
"We?" Zoë grinned with curiosity.  
"Yeah, we kind of did it last night," Tristan blushed.  
"Oh, so you're just a one night stand?"  
"Actually, he did it because he wants to be in a relationship with me." Zoë raises her eyebrow. "I know it sounds totes trashy and so melodrama status, but trust, we're very into each other."  
"So when do you get the title?"  
"Not sure yet, but hopefully soon if things stay the way they're going." "Well, we can dish later, but right now, we need to make this dress rehearsal happen." Hannah rushes up to Zoë and Tristan.  
"I can't find Miles," Hannah said.  
"What?" Zoë roared.  
"He hasn't checked in with the stage manager," Hannah explained. "No one has seen him or knows where he is. He isn't answering his phone." Zoë sighs in frustration and turns to Maya who is across the room.  
"Maya!" Zoë called. "Go find your hot mess ex, now!" Maya nods and runs out of the auditorium.

Miles is sitting on the roof, his feet dangling over the edge. He's contemplating everything that has happened and is happening in his life. He keeps thinking about Milo. Maya opens the door to the roof to find him sitting down. She gasps.

"Miles, what are you doing?" she called. "Get away from there!" Miles turns over his shoulder and turns back away from her. Maya runs over to him. "Miles, I'm serious! Get away from the edge!"  
"Do you every just chill out?" Miles asked agitated. He patted the spot next to him. "Just sit down." Maya hesitates and sits down next to him, dangling her feet over the edge.  
"What are you doing?" "Just thinking about things." Miles pauses. "I'm sorry, for everything that happened between us. I don't want you to hate me."  
"Miles, what are you talking about? We've been through this. We're fine. What happened between us is in the past."  
"Yeah, well, it seems like no matter how hard I try, I just end up messing things up. You, Zoë, Tristan, my parents, Milo." Miles pauses. "I can't do the musical."  
"Miles, you're the star. You can't just quit. You say that you don't want to mess things up, but what do you think you're doing quitting the musical? You're letting down Zoë and Tristan, who are your friends, and everyone who worked really hard on this production."  
"Great, just throw everything back in my face."  
"I'm not throwing anything back in your face. I'm trying to make you see that trying to make things right is not just going to happen all at once. You have to take baby steps. You have to keep going, because giving up is messing things up. You do that Miles. When something isn't going your way you just give up, like it's not worth it."  
"Yeah, well, the one person I didn't give up on, gave up on me like I wasn't worth it." Maya puts her hand on his knee.  
"I know your break up with Milo hurts a lot, but right now things are chaotic. Just get through the musical, and see what happens afterwards."  
"You don't get it, Maya! He's the one person that I want. I'm in love with him and now he won't even talk to me. He gave up on me, he doesn't think I'm worth it."  
"I just don't think you found a balance in a relationship. This is your first serious relationship and you're still figuring out how to handle it. Take this experience and when it's over, learn from it. But right now, you have a whole crew who are counting on you. Put Milo on the back burner and worry about it when the musical is over." Miles stares at her.  
"Do you think he will come back?" Maya smiles.  
"I'm sure he will. You guys will work this out when all of this is over." Miles hugs her.  
"Thank you." Maya hugs him back.  
"You're my friend. I love you. I want you to be happy." Miles hugs her tighter.  
"I'm really hurt, Maya."  
"I know, but it's going to be okay."

SCENE 8

Maya and Miles walk into the chaos of the auditorium. Miles takes a deep breath as Zoë and Tristan turn to them. They rush over to Miles and Maya.

"Where have you been?" Zoë asked.  
"I've just been thinking," Miles replied.  
"About what?" Zoë snapped.  
"Just things," Miles said. "But I'm here now."  
"Well, go find Hannah so she can get you into hair and make up," Tristan said pulling Miles in the direction of the stage.  
"Where was he?" Zoë asked Maya.  
"He was on the roof," Maya replied. "Look, go easy on him. He wanted to quit but I convinced him not to. He's hurting a lot right now."  
"Well, he needs to learn to swallow those tears," Zoë snarled. "We have a show to put on."  
"Please, Zoë," Maya pleaded. "Don't be hard on him, just for once." Zoë hesitates and nods, heading back to the stage. Maya takes a moment, watching Miles and Tori get set up on the stage.  
"Let's go people," Zoë called in the distance. "Three, two, one!" Maya gets ready to start the music.

END EPISODE


	22. Get Over Me

Degrassi Season 15

"Get Over Me" Episode 20

Zoë is walking through the halls as an announcement for the premiere of the musical is heard over the intercom. Zoë reaches her locker and opens it. Garrett walks up with flowers and surprises her.

"Happy Opening Night," Garrett smiled handing her the flowers. Zoë turns and smiles.  
"Roses!" Zoë smiled. "How sweet!"  
"I just wanted to give you something as a good luck token," Garrett blushed.  
"Well, a leg cast may have been more appropriate," Zoë chuckled. "But roses will do. At least you're thoughtful enough to bring me something. My boyfriend can't even do that."  
"Yeah, well, it's Zig, so what do you expect?" Zoë glares at him.  
"He happens to be my boyfriend."  
"I'm not trying to knock him, I just think that as a boyfriend he should be more thoughtful."  
"I know you're right, but I still have to take Zig's side. Thank you for the roses though."  
"Anytime." Garrett smiles and walks away, passing Tristan in the halls.  
"Side hottie alert," Tristan joked walking up to Zoë. "Roses, he's hooked. You need to cut him loose."  
"Not yet," Zoë grinned. "I'll cut him off when he shows up at my window at night, trying to serenade me with a boombox and cheesy 90s love songs."  
"Well, you might want to hide those, because here comes Zig." Zoë turns to see Zig walking over to her.  
"Roses?" Zig asked. "Who gave you those?"  
"Garrett gave them to me to wish me good luck," Zoë smiled.  
"Why is another guy giving you flowers?" Zig asked angry.  
"This is getting ugly," Tristan whispered into Zoë's ear. "I'll see you later." Tristan hurries off leaving Zoë and Zig alone.  
"Why does it matter if another guy is wishing me good luck?" Zoë asked.  
"Because he knows your taken," Zig growled. "He shouldn't be giving you roses, period."  
"Look, if you're insecure about Garrett giving me flowers, you need to get over it." Zoë slams her locker shut. "See you at curtain call." Zoë storms off. Zigs sighs heavily in frustration, leaning up against the lockers, as the theme song begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

The power cheer squad is in the washroom where Rose is giving a pep talk to the girls the morning of regionals.

"Okay, girls," Rose began. "Today is the day. We have been training for this all semester and I'm so proud of the work and effort that you all have put into this squad. Remember, we are better than Newman and we are going to crush them as long as we stay focused. So, if there are any problems going on in your life, ignore them. Just for today, forget that they exist. Just keep your eyes on the prize." Just then, Tori sneaks into the washroom, trying to be undetected by Rose, but it doesn't work. "Thanks for joining us, Santamaria."  
"Sorry, last minute musical issues," Tori apologized.  
"Well, just like I was telling the rest of the girls, forget the play exists. We need to stay focused if we're going to win this."  
"I'm totally committed to winning regionals," Tori smiled enthusiastically.  
"That's the spirit!" Rose cheered. "Now, we go on at one. Let's make Degrassi proud!" The girls cheer as they disperse. Lola turns to Tori.  
"I heard you broke up Miles and Milo," Lola said. Tori's smile fades.  
"I didn't break them up," Tori said.  
"Well, I heard that because you told Miles that you and him would make a better couple, that that's why Milo broke up with Miles," Lola explained. Tori starts to breathe heavily in frustration. "I'm just saying that you're lucky you're not being shunned, because that's a really low thing to do to someone a sweet as Milo."  
"I was only being honest," Tori defended herself.  
"It makes you look thirsty," Lola said. "I'm not trying to make enemies with you, I'm just saying that if people start giving you a hard time, that's why." Lola grabs her bag and walks out of the washroom, leaving Tori nervous about her reputation.

SCENE 2

Rose is walking in the lobby as Sophie walks up behind her, smiling.

"Break a leg today, bestie," Sophie smiled. Rose rolls her eyes.  
"Ew, don't use that word," Rose grumbled.  
"I know you don't like mushy moments, but this is a big day for you," Sophie said. "I couldn't resist."  
"You mean, this will be the day that those amateur cheerleaders finally get their act together, then fingers crossed, but miracles are rare."  
"Don't be sour, Rosie." Rose smiles and rolls her eyes. "Have you heard from Lance?"  
"For once, I can honestly say, I haven't."  
"That's great!"  
"I told you, I have everything under control."  
"I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"Apology accepted, just next time, have faith in me. Nobody crosses Rose Wilson." Sophie and Rose walk off smiling as Lance walks through the door, looking around.

SCENE 3

Miles is in the greenroom running his lines to himself. He's looking in the mirror as he's reciting his lines. There's a knock at the door and Maya walks in.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Maya asked smiling.  
"Just going over my lines," Miles replied. "I think I have them all down, but we'll see tonight."  
"You'll do just fine," Maya smiled.  
"I don't know," Miles sulked. "I keep thinking of Milo every time I say my lines. Some times I pretend it's him that I'm talking to and not Tori." Miles looks at Maya. "You probably think that's weird."  
"Not at all," Maya smiled. "I think it's really sweet. You're going to make you're family really proud."  
"Yeah, I'm glad my family is going to be here to see me perform, but the one person I really want to come see me, won't even talk to me." Maya puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"He will talk to you when he's ready," Maya smiled. "Don't cry over it."  
"I can't help it," Miles sighed. Maya thinks for a second.  
"What if I got Milo to come?" Maya asked.  
"You mean to see me?" Miles asked.  
"Indirectly," Maya grinned. "I mean, his friends put a lot of effort into this production, it would be a shame if he missed their opening night."  
"Yeah, but he'd be there for you guys, not me."  
"Some times you have to be grateful for what you have. He might not be there to see you directly, but he will see you regardless." Miles thinks for a second. Maya smiles. "I'll see if I can pull a few strings." Maya smiles and leaves the greenroom. Miles looks back at himself in the mirror.

SCENE 4

The Newman cheer squad is performing their routine. They're acing their performance and the crowd is going wild for them. They end their performance perfectly and the judges give them a high score but not perfect. The power cheer squad are watching from the bleachers. All of the girls are worried except for Rose.

"They're really good," Lola said nervously to Shay.  
"We're never going to beat them," Shay replied.  
"Please," Rose said. "You think that's an actual routine? It's so amateur. You ladies will definitely do better than them."  
"But their routine was almost flawless," Jack argued. Rose turns to her sternly.  
"And you all have a champion cheerleader as your coach," Rose growled. "As long as you all stay focused and calm, you'll nail this routine and we'll get a perfect score. You have to stay calm. The minute you lose that serenity, you will fail." The girls look at Rose nervously as she turns back around. She looks at the crowd on the opposite side of the gym and thinks she sees a familiar face; Lance. She shakes it off, thinking that she's seeing things. She turns back to the girls. "Come on, ladies, lets go warm up." The girls file out as Rose looks back out into the crowd, suddenly growing nervous.

SCENE 5

Maya walks into the greenhouse to find Milo watering his poinsettias. She approaches him cautiously.

"Those are beautiful," Maya smiled.  
"Thank you," Milo replied smiling. "It took me forever to get them to bloom."  
"You really did a great job," Maya said.  
"I appreciate the compliment," Milo smiled. Maya starts to get fidgety, hesitating to ask Milo to come to the musical.  
"So, are you coming to opening night?" Maya asked nervously.  
"No," Milo replied quickly not looking at her.  
"Why not?" Maya asked. "Tristan and Zoë put a lot of work into this musical, and I worked really hard on the soundtrack. It would be a waste for you to not..."  
"Miles," Milo interrupted still not making eye contact with her.  
"Miles?" Maya asked.  
"Miles is the reason that I'm not going to opening night or any other night."  
"Why not?" Milo puts the hose down and looks at her.  
"I'm not going to watch him kiss Tori. It's too much."  
"Milo, you decided to break up with Miles. Even after he told you that him and Tori are nothing."  
"But she likes him, Maya. I know that at some point he would have left me for her. I broke it off before I could let that happen."  
"Are you even sure that would've happened?"  
"Positive." Milo turns back to his flowers. Maya sighs.  
"At least come support your friends, who didn't do anything to hurt or potentially hurt you." Milo looks back at her. "It's not fair to us to pay for something you think Miles will do." Milo sighs. "Besides, have you even talked to him?"  
"No."  
"Talk to him, Milo. This is all in your head."  
"I know, Maya!" Maya is taken a back by his yelling. "You don't think I want to talk to him? It's killing me not being able to talk to him, and it was killing me before I broke it off with him, but I can't face him!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I can't!"  
"Why, Milo?" Milo slams the hose down on the bench and he leans over breathing heavily, trying not to cry.  
"Because what if I did make a mistake?" Maya pauses. "What if I really was just scared of something that wasn't even there? I can't own up to that. Do you know how stupid that would make me look? I want to be with him, Maya. But I made my choice and I can't go back. I just can't." Maya walks over and puts her arms around Milo.  
"I'm not going to force you to come, but think about this. If you really want to be with Miles and come support him, the first step is to swallow your pride. Stop putting into reality what hasn't even happened yet, and go with the flow. Hope for the best, but expect the worst." Maya let's go and walks away, leaving Milo alone to think.

SCENE 6

The power cheer squad is about ready to go on. Rose is standing with them behind the scenes, giving them one final pep talk.

"Girls, this is it!" Rose exclaimed. "This is your moment. Everything you've worked for is now going to be put into action. Make me proud." She smiles at the girls who smile back at her.  
"And now, give it up for the Degrassi Panthers!" Lacey called in the distance.  
"Go get 'em, Lady Panthers," Rose said. The girls run out and get into formation. Rose walks to the side lines, confident in her girls. "Geronimo" by RuPaul begins to play and the girls begin their routine. Rose watches intently, pleased with the girls starting the routine perfectly. The girls move into their aerial routine. Rose watches nervously. The girls land their routine perfectly as Rose sighs in relief. The girls finish their routine, smiling and panting. Rose turns to the judges in suspense. The judges hold up perfect score cards and the crowd goes wild.  
"And they do it, ladies and gentlemen!" Lacey called in excitement over the microphone. "Degrassi has received a perfect score, which means they're moving on to Nationals!" The girls cheer and hug each other. Rose grins from the side lines and flips her hair proudly. Tori runs over to Rose.  
"We did it!" Tori cheered in excitement.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Rose smiled. Tori smiles.  
"Am I free to go to curtain call?" Tori asked.  
"Of course," Rose smiled. "Break a leg, Santamaria." Tori squeals and hugs in excitement. Rose unenthusiastically hugs her back. Tori runs off to the auditorium. Rose watches her run off and turns back to her girls and smiles proudly. The scene cuts to everyone in the lobby cheering and congratulating the girls. Rose follows behind as Sophie runs up and hugs her.  
"You did it!" Sophie exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you."  
"Yeah, yeah," Rose said pushing her off. "It's a small victory."  
"A victory none the less," Sophie smiled. "Degrassi cheer has never achieved a perfect score ever!"  
"Well, now they have, thanks to me," Rose grinned. Suddenly, someone puts their hand on Roses shoulder from behind her. Sophie eyes widen. Rose turns around to see Lance standing behind her, smiling. Rose smacks his hand away.  
"What the hell, dude?" Rose screamed.  
"I came to cheer you on," Lance smiled.  
"I told you not to show up!" Rose shouted. "Get out of my life! Leave me alone!"  
"Rose, please," Lance pleaded.  
"You're obsessed and I can't take it!" Rose shouted. Everyone turns their attention to Rose and Lance. "Stop calling me, stop texting me, stop stalking me on social media, stop stalking me in general! Now get out of here before I call the cops!" Principal Simpson, who has been watching the scene, starts pushing through the crowd.  
"Rose, please, just hear me out," Lance continued to plead. Sophie begins to call the police. Rose grabs a bottle of sports drink from someone's hand and dumps it on him, throwing the empty bottle at Lance's face. The crowd gasps and watches in horror.  
"Leave me alone!" Rose shouted.  
"Yes, Degrassi Community School," Sophie said. "We have a stalking incident." Principal Simpson finally reaches Rose and Lance.  
"What's going on here?" Simpson asked sternly.  
"This creep won't leave me alone!" Rose yelled. "He continues to harass me after I've told him repeatedly to leave me alone!"  
"Rose," Lance said moving closer. "Don't say that you don't want me." Simpson steps in between Rose and Lance.  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step outside," Simpson ordered.  
"Get off me!" Lance shouted trying to push through Simpson. Simpson grabs his wrists as school security comes to help aid Simpson. Sophie pulls Rose away. Rose glares back at Lance who is fighting to be restrained.  
"I told you not to mess with Rose Wilson," Rose said to herself.

SCENE 7

Everyone is back stage getting ready to go on. There's a huge commotion. Stage hands are dressing actors and getting set pieces ready. Zoë and Tristan are directing people to their places. The commotion starts to settle down.

"I think we got this," Tristan joked. Zoë nudges his arm playfully, smiling. Zigs walks over anxiously with a single flower in his hand.  
"Break a leg," Zig said handing her the flower. Zoë looks at the flower and then to Zig smiling.  
"What's this for?" Zoë asked smiling.  
"For good luck," Zig smiled. "And because I've been a jerk about the whole Garrett giving you flowers."  
"Zig, he's just a friend," Zoë said.  
"I know, and I got upset for no reason," Zig said. "Forgive me?" Zoë smiles and kisses him on the lips.  
"Get into place," Zoë smiled flirtatiously. Zig smiles and gets to his place. Zoë smiles and smells the flower, turning to Tristan who is giving her a playful look. Zoë glares at him.  
"What?" Zoë asked.  
"You love him," Tristan smiled.  
"Shut up," Zoë growled. "Get to your place, co-director." Zoë shakes her head and walks away smiling. The scene cuts to Tori meeting Miles on stage behind the curtain.

"Hey," she greeted sheepishly.  
"Hey," Miles replied. There's a nervous moment of silence between them.  
"Look, Miles, about what I said before, I'm sorry. I never meant to break up you and Milo." Miles looks at her. "I realized that you two were really happy together and I shouldn't have come between you guys. I'm so sorry."  
"Can we do this later?" Miles grumbled. "You've kind of already ruined things for me. Let's not make the musical next on the list."  
"I just wanted to clear my conscious and apologize. I hope you and Milo can work things out. I'm over you." Miles looks at her and smiles.  
"Thanks," Miles whispered. Tori smiles back at him as the curtain comes up and their first song begins to play. Tori and Miles start singing. Their song continues as from the back of the auditorium, Milo sneaks in and moves as close to the stage as possible. Maya watches him from the sound booth. Miles notices him walk in, but he doesn't break character or smile. Milo makes eye contact with him, not smiling either. They continue to make eye contact until Miles goes on with the show. Milo looks down at his feet and then back up at the stage. Maya looks at Milo and smiles.

SCENE 8

Rose is sitting in the lobby solemnly. Sophie is pacing the lobby, talking on the phone to her mother. She's reassuring her mother that she and Rose are okay. Sophie hangs up and walks over to Rose, siting down next to her.

"How are you doing?" Sophie asked.  
"Still shaken up, but I'm fine," Rose replied smiling weakly. Sophie smiles. "It's just so weird that all of this has happened. I never thought this would happen to me."  
"Well, it's over now," Sophie said. "You don't have to worry about Lance anymore."  
"I know you're right, but I'm still really scared, to be honest," Rose confessed.  
"Why?" Sophie asked. "He's in jail. He can't get to you now."  
"What happens when he gets out?" Rose asked. "What if he comes back for me? I can't keep doing this, Sophie." Sophie sighs, and smiles.  
"Well, if he's smart, he'll know better than to cross Rose Wilson," Sophie smiled to Rose. Rose smiles back at her and they burst into laughter. Sophie eventually resting her head on Rose's shoulder. "Don't worry, I got your back."  
"That's why you're my bestie," Rose joked. The girls chuckle.

END EPISODE


	23. Do You Want to Build a Snowman? Part 1

Degrassi Season 15

"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Part 1" Episode 21

It's the final night of Tristan's musical. The show has just ended and everyone is out in the lobby congratulating all of the actors and crew members. Miles is talking with his mother and Hunter.

"You did very well tonight," Mrs. Hollingsworth said patting Miles' back. "I'm so proud of the progress that you've made."  
"Thanks, mum," Miles blushed. "I just wish Milo could've been here to see me."  
"Honey, he'll come around," she consoled her son. "Milo is a nice boy."  
"I just wish I knew for sure that was true," Miles sulked.  
"Dude, don't worry about," Hunter said. "Just enjoy tonight. You earned it."  
"Thanks, man," Miles smiled. Mrs. Hollingsworth smiles and looks at her watch. "Oh, look at the time. Hunter, we need to get going if we're going catch our flight." She kisses Miles on the cheek. "Take care of Frankie, and we'll see you Christmas Eve."  
"K, mum," Miles smiled. She smiles back at Miles and then she and Hunter exit the building. Miles looks around as Kitty approaches him and hugs him.  
"Great job tonight, super star," she giggled. "You were amazing! You're voice has really improved!"  
"Thanks, Kitty," Miles smiled as she let go.  
"Are you going to audition next semester?" Kitty asked.  
"I don't think so," Miles replied.  
"Aw, why not?" Kitty asked. "You're really good!"  
"I know, but this musical has just caused so many problems for me. I don't think I can go through that again."  
"You're still hung up on Milo."  
"I can't help it. I keep hoping he'll call or text, but he doesn't."  
"Well, I heard he was there opening night." Miles looks at his feet.  
"Yeah. I saw that."  
"Maybe it's a sign that he's coming around."  
"You think so?" Kitty smiles.  
"I know so. Just give it a little more time. I know Milo. He's not going to stay mad forever."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Have I ever been wrong?" Miles chuckles.  
"Not so far." Kitty smiles.  
"Congrats, again. Stay positive." Kitty skips away and Miles smiles hopefully as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

It's the next morning at school. Lacey's voice can be heard over the intercom. Frankie is walking to her first class.

"Happy Last Day," Lacey's cheerful voice boomed through the halls. "I hope your final semester day at Degrassi is a great one and good luck on final examinations. A friendly reminder that as of eight o'clock this morning we are under a severe winter storm warning. Please be safe and careful when you leave the school. Can't wait to see all of your smiling faces next semester. Have a great holiday break." Frankie walks into her class and sits down in front of Nilo.  
"Ready for this exam?" Nilo asked.  
"Not even close," Frankie replied turning around in her seat. "I stayed up all night studying but all I could think about was Winston."  
"Do you miss him?" Nilo asked.  
"A lot," Frankie whined. "But he's with Sophie now. There's nothing I can do." Nilo thinks for a minute.  
"What if there was a way to break them up?" Nilo grinned.  
"How?" Frankie asked curiously.  
"You know how rumors spread like wild fire?" Nilo asked.  
"Yeah?" Frankie replied.  
"We just need to come up with a really good rumor about Sophie that is so convincing that Sophie will believe it," Nilo explained.  
"I don't know," Frankie said. "That sounds really mean."  
"Well, think about it," Nilo said. "Maybe we can discuss it tonight at my place."  
"We're under a winter storm warning," Frankie said.  
"So come get snowed in with me," Nilo suggested. "We can have a slumber party. You're mum is out of town and I'm sure Miles wouldn't mind if you stayed over at my house."  
"True," Frankie said. "I'll ask him about it."  
"Good," Nilo smiled. "I'll pass it on to Shay and Lola."  
"Sounds good," Frankie smiled.

SCENE 2

Rose walks up to Zoë who is at her locker. Rose is on a mission.

"Rivas," Rose called. "I need your uniform back."  
"I don't have it on me," Zoë said.  
"Well, get it," Rose demanded. "I need it back for next semester."  
"I'll make sure you get it," Zoë snarled.  
"So then I'll take it that you're not coming back to the squad because you didn't give me any warning that you were leaving half way through the semester." Zoë rolls her eyes.  
"No, I'm not coming back to power squad," Zoë growled.  
"Too bad," Rose grinned. "You could have been a champion."  
"I'm sure I could have," Zoë grinned sarcastically.  
"No, I mean it. You have great posture and control. You could've easily led the team to victory." Zoë looks at her suspiciously. "But I get it. Acting is your first love, and I wish you the best. Just make sure I get my uniform back asap." Rose walks off leaving Zoë starting in confusion.

SCENE 3

Later that day, Frankie walks down the stair case with her backpack over her shoulder. She walks into the living room to find Miles watching TV on the sofa.

"Hey, since mum and Hunter are out of town and you're in charge, is it alright if I just go get snowed in Nilo and the girls?" Frankie asked nervously. "I mean, unless you don't want to be left here alone. I can stay."  
"Go, have fun," Miles replied not taking his eyes off of the TV.  
"Are you sure?" Frankie asked.  
"I'm sure," Miles grumbled. "Might as well get use to being alone." Frankie sighs and drops her back pack on the ground. She sits next to Miles on the couch.  
"Are you still hung up on Milo?" Miles doesn't say anything. "Look, I know you're upset about Milo, but you're not going to be alone forever. You'll find someone."  
"Can you just go already? I don't really need a pep talk nor do I want one." Frankie pauses and gets up from the couch. She grabs her back pack and turns back to Miles.  
"I'll call you if anything happens." Miles, again, says nothing. "I love you, Miles." Frankie purses her lips and then heads out the door leaving Miles staring at the TV.

SCENE 4

Milo is at the Dot by himself. He's sitting at the bar waiting to get another hot chocolate.

"Excuse me," Milo calls to the server. Eli turns around and walks over to him. "Could I please have another hot chocolate?"  
"Another one?" Eli asked. "That's your fourth one. Aren't you a little worried that you're going to burn your organs?"  
"Maybe a little," Milo sulked. "But I don't want to go home just yet."  
"Why not?" Eli asked. "Are things bad at home?"  
"No, I just don't want to be home alone with my thoughts," Milo replied.  
"Life not going the way you want it?"  
"Kind of. It's about a boy at school."  
"Ah, let me guess, Degrassi?"  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
"You're looking at an alumni. That school always seems to have some sort of drama happening inside its walls."  
"Tell me about it."  
"So, what's up with this boy?"  
"Oh, you don't want to hear about that."  
"Why not? You're the only one in here and I've got nothing better to do." Milo hesitates.  
"His name is Miles." Eli's eyes light up.  
"No way! Money Bag Miles?"  
"What are you? Psychic?"  
"More like well connected."  
"Well, anyways, he and I have been dating this past semester but I broke it off with him a couple weeks ago."  
"How come?"  
"He got really involved with my friend Tristan's musical."  
"I know Tristan. Great guy!"  
"He really is," Milo smiled. "Anyways, Miles just didn't have enough time for me and I just felt we were drifting apart. Plus he got paired up in the musical with the girl he cheated on me with."  
"Ooh."  
"Yeah, I know. But now that the musical is over, I feel like I made a mistake."  
"So tell him that."  
"I can't. I've been ignoring him since we broke up. It would just be awkward. I broke things off and now I'm coming back. Isn't that pathetic?"  
"Not if you really care about him." Milo looks down in shame. "Are you in love with him?" Milo looks at Eli and hesitates.  
"Yeah. Like a lot."  
"So tell him. What do you have to lose? If you don't tell him, you'll be stuck always wondering what would have happened. But if you tell him, it could go two ways. He could reject you but at least now you know where you stand with him or he could accept you and you guys get back together and maybe even get married."  
"You think I should tell him?"  
"I think so, but do it in person. I wouldn't suggest tonight though. That snow is coming down fast." Milo gets worried and looks out the window.  
"Oh no! I'm never going to be able to drive home in this."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm from Washington, D.C. It barely snows there. I don't know how to drive in snow very well."  
"Can you stay with a friend?" Milo thinks for a moment and then gets an idea.  
"You know, I think I have a friend who lives right around the corner from here." Milo gets his coat and starts to walk out the door. He turns back to Eli.  
"Thanks," Milo smiled.  
"Any time," Eli smiled. "And the name's Eli."  
"Milo," Milo smiled.  
"Come back again and let me know how everything goes with Miles."  
"Definitely," Milo smiled heading out the door.

SCENE 5

Milo arrives at the doorstep of the Hollingsworths'. He rings the door bell and waits, shivering as the snow falls on him. Miles answers the door surprised to see Milo.

"Milo?" Miles asked.  
"Hey," Milo greeted nervously. "I was at the Dot when the snow started coming down, and since I don't normally drive in the snow, I need a place to stay until the roads get cleared. Kitty doesn't really live within walking distance so I figured maybe you could put me up for the night. I mean if it's okay with your mom." Miles thinks for a second and steps out of the way.  
"Come in," Miles said. "I'd be crazy to leave you stranded in this." Milo smiles and walks inside. Miles closes the door behind them. "I'll make us some hot chocolate and then I'll grab you some extra blankets." Milo smiles and nods as Miles walks past him. Milo follows him into the living room. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." Milo sits down as Miles walks into the kitchen. Miles starts the hot chocolate and walks back into the living room and stands in the doorway. "So how have you been?" Miles is trying to be cool, but still remains some what distant.  
"I've been well, actually," Milo smiled nervously. "How have you been?" Miles snickers and looks at the floor. Milo becomes uncomfortable. Miles walks away, back into the kitchen. Milo looks away, disappointed.

SCENE 6

Frankie is over at Nilo's house with Shay and Lola as the girls are having their slumber party. Shay is doing Nilo's hair as Lola is sitting on Nilo's bed eating popcorn. Frankie keeps staring out the window as the girls gossip.

"I know, right?" Lola exclaimed. "He's so cute, right?"  
"Definitely," Shay agreed.  
"I don't think he's that cute, to be honest," Nilo chimed in.  
"What?" Lola asked offended. "How can you not? Those pretty eyes, that chiseled jaw, those abs. Oh my god, Nilo, you are insane!" Nilo giggles.  
"What do you think, Frankie?" Shay asked. Frankie turns to the girls.  
"About what?" Frankie asked confused.  
"Um, we're talking about one of the hottest guys at Degrassi," Shay said. "Garrett Towns."  
"He's a senior," Frankie said. "Why would I think he's hot?"  
"Oh, he's also got that bad boy thing going," Lola added smiling.  
"Sounds like someone is still hung up on Winston," Shay said raising her eyebrow. Nilo bites her lip when Frankie makes eye contact with her.  
"Why don't you just steal him back?" Lola asked.  
"Lola, that's wrong," Shay barked.  
"How?" Lola asked. "Sophie stole Winston from Frankie first. If Frankie wants to steal him back, she's allowed. You're allowed to steal back what was yours first." Frankie looks at Nilo and then back at Lola.  
"Even if I were to steal him back, what makes you think he would even take me back?" Frankie asked.  
"Winston is head over heels for you," Lola smiled.  
"And yet, he's with Sophie," Shay pointed out.  
"Frankie was Winston's only girlfriend until Sophie came around," Lola started to explain. "Obviously, Sophie is just a test to see if you're really the one."  
"That's a really jerk way of finding out though," Shay growled. "If you really like someone, you don't need to get into relationships with other people to know if they're the one."  
"True, but it makes sense as to why he's dating Sophie," Nilo said. "No offense, but Winston isn't a stud. A pretty girl like Sophie becomes interested in him and suddenly he's questioning if he should be with her or Frankie."  
"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Frankie asked Nilo offended.  
"Of course not," Nilo smiled. "But let's be honest, Sophie is totally out of Winston's league. I mean, hello, she's Rose Wilson's best friend." Frankie sighs in agreement.  
"So what do we do?" Frankie asked. The other girls grin at each other.

SCENE 7

Zig is sitting on the sofa at Zoë's house. They're getting ready to watch movies as Zoë sits down next to Zig, holding a bowl of popcorn. Zig smiles and puts his arm around Zoë as she snuggles closer to him.

"This is nice," Zig smiled to Zoë.  
"I agree," Zoë smiled.  
"Finally, I get some alone time with my girlfriend," Zig said. Zoë suddenly looks anxious.  
"Yeah, about that," Zoë started. Just then, Tristan and Kitty barge in, Tristan sitting next to Zig and Kitty next to Zoë. Zig is taken by surprise.  
"Has the movie started yet?" Kitty asked taking a handful of popcorn.  
"Don't be silly, Kitty," Tristan said. "They wouldn't start the movie without us."  
"This is true," Kitty smiled.  
"What are they doing here?" Zig asked Zoë annoyed.  
"We kind of had plans for a movie night tonight," Zoë replied.  
"I thought it was just going to be us," Zig huffed.  
"Surprise?" Zoë said in an apologetic tone.  
"What are we watching?" Tristan asked.  
"It's a romantic comedy from the nineties," Zoë replied.  
"Aw, I want to watch the newest Hunger Games," Kitty whined.  
"Um, what happened to Magic Mike?" Tristan asked Zoë annoyed.  
"Ooh, even better!" Kitty exclaimed.  
"Come on, Zo," Tristan said. "Hot guys taking their clothes off. What's a better movie than that?" Zig sighs in frustration, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, the Hunger Games is fair competition," Kitty replied to Tristan.  
"As if," Tristan scoffed. Just then the power goes out in the whole house.  
"I guess movie night is a bust?" Kitty asked as the four of them sit in the dark.

SCENE 8

The power has just gone out at the Hollingsworths' Mansion. Miles manages to get a fire started in the fireplace. Miles wipes his hands on his pants and stands up and sits on the couch, opposite of Milo.

"Good thing I made the hot chocolate before the power went out," Miles said.  
"It is a good thing because this hot chocolate is really good," Milo smiled. Miles doesn't reply. Milo becomes solemn and stares at his mug. He looks back up at Miles. "Hey, if you're tired or if this is too awkward, you can go to bed or into another room. I don't want you to suffer on my account." Miles nods.  
"That's probably a good idea," Miles agreed. They look at each other for a moment and then Miles stands up.  
"Are you okay?" Milo asked.  
"I'm fine," Miles said softly. Miles starts to walk out but stops as he reaches the walk way and sighs in frustration. "No, I'm not fine." Milo looks up at him with sad eyes. Miles turns around to face Milo. "I don't understand how you could be just like everyone else and give up on me. What did I do?"  
"You didn't do anything," Milo said softly. "We just weren't going in the direction that I thought we were going."  
"How?" Miles asked frustrated. "I mean, I know the musical took up a lot of my time, Milo, but it wasn't going to be for forever. And whatever Tori said, that wasn't how I felt. Tori means nothing to me! She's not even an acquaintance! I want you, Milo." Milo looks down in shame. "I was going to get you balloons, and roses, and get on my knee in front of our friends and tell you that I'm in love with you." Milo looks up.  
"You're in love with me?" Milo asked softly.  
"Yes," Miles sobbed. "But now, I don't know. I don't know if I should be in love with you. I want to be in love with you."  
"I want to be in love with you, too," Milo said. "I am in love with you, Miles. I always have been, even after I broke it off. I still love you, Miles, and I want to stay in love with you."  
"Then what do you we do?" Miles asked quietly. Milo gets up from the couch and walks over to Miles. He puts his arms around him and connects his forehead to Miles'.  
"We keep going," Milo replied softly. "Together." Milo and Miles move their heads and kiss each other on the lips.

SCENE 9

Tristan and Kitty are sitting on Zoë's living room floor playing go fish in candlelight. Zig and Zoë are on the sofa watching Tristan and Kitty. Tristan is waiting for Kitty to make her move. He's growing frustrated with her.

"Kitty, do you have a three or not?" Tristan asked annoyed.  
"I'm looking, I'm looking," Kitty replied.  
"You have four cards," Tristan pointed out. "How hard is it to decided whether or not you have a three."  
"I have to be very careful that I'm not over looking any of my cards," Kitty explained.  
"Kitty!" Zoë yelled from the couch. "Give him the three!" Kitty looks at Zoë and then back at Tristan.  
"Go fish," Kitty smiled. Zoë huffed as Tristan throws his cards in the air.  
"I give up," Tristan exclaimed.  
"Maybe we could play a different game?" Kitty asked.  
"No, Kitty, you're a terrible card player," Tristan replied.  
"I'm sorry," Kitty apologized.  
"Never Have I Ever," Zig suggested. Everyone looks at him. Kitty smiles.  
"Let's do it," Kitty smiled.  
"Are you sure, Kitty?" Zoë asked snickering. "You're kind of a goody two shoes."  
"No, no, it'll be fun," Kitty said enthusiastically. "I'll start." Everyone puts both of their hands up. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." Tristan and Zoë put a finger down.  
"Never have I ever had sex with someone of the opposite sex," Tristan smiled. Zig and Zoë put a finger down. Kitty smiles with all of her fingers still up.  
"Never have I ever hurt myself," Zig said. Kitty puts a finger down. Her smile starting to fade. Zoë looks at her curiously.  
"Never have I ever been physically abused," Zoë said. Kitty puts another finger down nervously. Tristan's eyes widen, Zoë's mouth drops. "Oh my god! Kitty!" Kitty puts her hands down and hugs herself, turing away from the other three.  
"Who?" Tristan asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Kitty replied.  
"Please tell me that your parents are aware of it," Zoë demanded. Kitty begins to cry and runs out of the room. Tristan gets up and runs after her. Zoë sits back on the sofa, her and Zig shocked and surprised.

SCENE 10

Milo and Miles are cuddled on the couch, the fire burning strong, both of them smiling and laughing.

"You're such a jerk sometimes," Milo giggled.  
"Yeah, but I'm your jerk," Miles smiled.  
"Whatever," Milo smiled. Miles pulls Milo closer as Milo rests his head on Miles' chest. Milo runs his hand over Miles' thinking. "What about tonight?" Miles' looks at Milo with curiosity. Milo leans up and looks at Miles.  
"What do you mean?" Miles asked.  
"I mean, you know," Milo said trying to hint at Miles. Miles still looks confused. "Sex." Miles' eyes widen and he chuckles. Milo looks away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was stupid to ask. I just figured since we're back together, it would just be nice to seal it by giving you my virginity."  
"Or me giving you mine," Miles said. Milo looks at him. Miles takes Milo's hand and leads Milo up to his bedroom. "Someone Sometime" by Mindy Smith begins to play. They reach Miles' bedroom. Miles closes the door slowly behind them. Miles puts his arms around Milo's waist and they begin to kiss, Milo putting is arms around Miles' neck. They begin to kiss passionately as Miles' runs his fingers up Milo's shirt, eventually pulling it over his head. Milo begins to unbutton Miles' shirt slowly, kissing his lips halfway down. Miles slides his shirt off as Milo unbuttons Miles' pants. Miles' kisses Milo's neck passionately, undoing Milo's pants and sliding them off. Milo looks at him and smiles and pulls him onto the bed, Miles on top of him. They kiss passionately as the scene fades out.

END EPISODE


	24. Do You Want to Build a Snowman? Part 2

Degrassi Season 15

"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Part 2" Episode 22

The sun shines brightly through the window of Miles' bedroom. Milo opens his eyes and smiles, rubbing his face against the pillow. He turns over to see Miles sleeping next to him, Miles' back to him. Milo leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Miles squints his eyes open and turns to see Milo. Miles gives him a smile as he lays on his back.

"Morning," Miles smiled sleepily.  
"Good morning," Milo smiled rest his head on Miles' chest.  
"So, about last night," Miles chuckled. "Do I need to tell my wife or are we just keeping this between us?" Milo giggles.  
"Why don't you just leave your wife?" Miles replied joking.  
"I can't. She makes the best pancake breakfasts." Miles chuckled.  
"Well, maybe after I make you a pancake breakfast, you'll change your mind," Milo joked getting out of bed. He throws on his underwear and Miles' shirt. Miles watches and smiles.  
"You sure that sweet thing has to get out of bed?" Miles smiled.  
"If you want pancakes, it does," Milo smiled. He walks over and kisses Miles and then heads to the kitchen. Miles smiles and watches Milo walk away as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Zig runs down the stairs of Zoë's house. He's trying to get out before he's discovered. He reaches the door and turns the knob and opens the door. Suddenly, Zoë appears behind him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. Zig flinches and closes the door, turning to her.  
"Rose made a Facerange status asking for someone to come shovel her drive way," Zig explained. Zoë raises her eyebrows. "Look, she's paying me fifty bucks. She has a huge drive way."  
"So you're just going to leave me here with the disastrous duo?" Zoë asked.  
"You invited them," Zig pointed out.  
"Yeah, but I didn't think they would turn out to be so irritating," Zoë rebutted.  
"It's probably just the snow," Zig argued. "Please. I know you don't like Rose, but it's money." Zoë rolls her eyes and smiles.  
"Go," Zoë smiled. Zig smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Zoë smiles as she watches him run out of the door. Kitty and Tristan walk into the foyer, tangled in a blanket together.  
"Do I smell pancakes?" Kitty asked. Zoë rolls her eyes and turns to them.  
"No," Zoë snarked.  
"Could we smell pancakes?" Kitty smiled, Tristan nodding his head in agreement. Zoë huffs.

SCENE 2

Frankie is staring at her phone sitting on Nilo's couch alone. She's contemplating the conversation the night before. Nilo comes into the living room. Frankie looks up at her.

"I was wondering where you were," Nilo said sitting down next to her. "I thought you had left."  
"No, not yet," Frankie sighed. "I don't think the roads are safe yet to travel on."  
"That might be true," Nilo said. "Are you thinking about Winston?"  
"Yeah," Frankie replied softly. There's a pause.  
"Look, about what I said before," Nilo started. "You don't have to do what I said. You shouldn't start a rumor and ruin their relationship. That would just make Winston not like you." Frankie purses her lips.  
"Actually, I think I might go through with it," Frankie admitted. Nilo looks at her confused. "Maybe not spread a rumor, but look for a reason for them to break up."  
"I guess you could do that," Nilo said.  
"You know what they say," Frankie started. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Nilo nods as Frankie turns back to her phone and breathes deeply.

SCENE 3

Miles and Milo have put up the Hollingsworth's Christmas tree and are decorating the tree. At this moment, they're stringing tinsel.

"What are you doing?" Milo asked. "You're suppose to string tinsel from the top."  
"I've done this before," Miles chuckled. "I think I know what I'm doing."  
"Well, obviously this tree has had many ugly years," Milo joked. Miles smiled and wraps the tinsel around and pulls him closer, kissing him on the cheek. Milo laughs.  
"We're home!" Mrs. Hollingsworth called from the front door. Miles and Milo come to the door. Mrs. Hollingsworth sees Milo and is shocked and happy to see him.  
"Milo," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I kind of got stranded," Milo confessed. "I hope you don't mind that I stayed the night." Hunter watches in awkwardness.  
"Of course not," she said hugging him. "Does this mean that you and Miles worked things out?"  
"Yeah," Miles smiled at Milo putting his arm around him. "We worked everything out. We're as good as ever." Hunter rolls his eyes.  
"I'm so happy for you two," Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled. "You're such a nice boy, Milo. Miles is so lucky to have you." Milo blushes and smiles at Miles. "Come, I'll make dinner to celebrate."  
SCENE 4

Zoë walks up Rose's drive way, looking at Zig shovel snow. She approaches Rose who is sitting on the front stops with a cup of hot tea, watching Zig. Zoë reaches Rose.

"I have to say, Rivas," Rose said. "You sure know how to pick them." Zoë scowls at her. Rose looks at her and shakes her head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to steal him." Zoë sighs in relief. She holds out her uniform.  
"I just came by to drop off my uniform," Zoë explained. Rose takes the uniform. "And to apologize for just dropping the team without letting you know." Rose smiles and looks at the uniform. She takes it and sets it beside her.  
"I understand," Rose said.  
"Understand what?" Zoë asked in confusion.  
"Why you dropped the team," Rose explained. "Acting is your first passion. It's understandable as to why you would pick your first love over your second." Zoë sighs. "I have to apologize, too. For being so hard on you. I just saw determination in your eyes. You would've made a great cheerleader if you had put your energy into cheering instead of trying to take me down."  
"Yeah," Zoë replied anxiously. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have put you through with all of the things that I did to you." Rose smiled.  
"I accept your apology," Rose responded.  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Zoë started. "But maybe we could be friends, instead of enemies." Rose smiles.  
"I actually would like that," Rose admitted. "I think you and I could be really great friends if weren't trying to tear each other down."  
"I agree," Zoë smiled. "Maybe we could start over?" Rose smiles and holds her hand.  
"Rose Wilson, champion cheerleader for the Toronto Falcons." Zoë smiles and shakes her hand.  
"Zoë Rivas, professional actress and former West Drive star." The girls smile and laugh at each other.

SCENE 5

Miles, Milo, Hunter, and Mrs. Hollingsworth are at the dinner, eating and conversing. Frankie walks into to the dining room.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," Frankie greeted rushing to her seat.  
"Where have you been?" Mrs. Hollingsworth asked.  
"Sorry, I was at Nilo's," Frankie replied. "What are we celebrating?"  
"Christmas Eve, and Miles and Milo getting back together," Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled.  
"You guys are back together?" Frankie asked excited. "That's great!" She hugs Milo. Mickey Guyton's "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" starts playing in the background.  
Miles looks at Milo as he and Frankie let go.  
"Yeah, it is great," Miles smiled. "Being surrounded by the people you love. What a great way to end the year." Everyone smiles each other, and they continue dinner.

SCENE 6

"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" still playing. Zoë is sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. Garrett taps on her window. Zoë smiles and puts down her magazine, hurrying over to the window. She opens the window.

"Hey," Garrett smiled.  
"Hey," Zoë smiled back. They lean in and kiss on the lips passionately as the song finishes.

END EPISODE  
END SEASON

Author's Note  
Thank you everyone who reads my fan fiction! You all are seriously the best! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fan fiction, positive and negative! It means so much to me to hear from you all and home much you enjoy this fan fiction. It brightens my day to hear from you all. So I ask that you comment on your favorite and least favorite things about this fan fiction, suggestions, and who is your favorite "new" character. I want to hear from you and leave suggestions about what you would like to see in the next season that I have already started writing. Until then, below, I am leaving the trailer for the season 16 fan fiction. Let me know what you think and your speculations. I look forward to hearing from you and I promise to be more interactive with you all in this next season. You all are amazing and I appreciate every view and review! Keep on reading!

Degrassi Season 16 Promotion Trailer  
"Beautiful" by Austin Plaine plays

This Winter...

Kitty's hand glides across the chain link fence outside of Degrassi Community School. She stops and smiles, the sun in her eyes. Various friends are reunited in embraces and wide smiles. Faces of new students are briefly seen, smiling in the expectation of the journey they are about to embark on. Lacey walks through the halls, carrying her clipboard and smiling.

New Beginnings

Miles smiling to Milo: This year we're going to get things right.  
Kitty to Milo smiling: I saw your Facerange status! (Scene of Miles and Milo kissing) You and Miles are back together?  
Sophie to Rose: (Scene of Sophie in front of the Fashion club) I'm going to do great things this year.  
Frankie to Winston: Do you miss me? (Winston looks at her unsure)  
Maya to Milo: Let's start a band!

New Faces

Milo to Kitty and Miles: (enter the Spicewood siblings) Who are they?  
Miles: The Spicewood siblings.  
Danielle to Rose: It's always been my dream to be apart of the cheer squad.  
Scotty to an unknown character: This is my chance to be who I'm meant to be.  
Nikki to Maya and Milo: I heard you guys were looking for a drummer.

New Crushes

Ricky to Lola: Come on, just one date.  
Lola: I'm sorry, but I can't be seen with a niner.  
Nikki to Maya: (Nikki kissing Grace) There's something about her that I can't shake

New Love

Spencer to Henri: We could join the gaming team together and be a true power couple. (Scene of them winning a competition, hugging and kissing)  
Garrett to Zoë: (Garrett kissing Zoë) If this is wrong, don't let me be right.

New Friends

Rose to Danielle: Let me help you  
Rose to Tori: With teamwork, we can bring this jerk down.  
Scotty to Kitty: (hugging Kitty) You're the best.

New Failures

Spencer to Henri: You're not trying hard enough!  
Tori to Rose: (Scene of Bentley and Tori smiling at each other) How could you steal him from me?  
Grace to Nikki: This is all new to me! You have to understand that!

New Enemies

Olivia to Hannah: I didn't know rags were back in fashion.  
Rose to Olivia: I'm going to make you work.  
Miles to Milo: (Scenes of Bentley smiling at Milo) Bentley has always wanted what I have.  
Danielle to Rose: (Danielle running her fingers across her torso and crying) I look at myself everyday and think about how I'm the big girl that everyone jokes about. (Rose hugs her, tears streaming down her face)

New Secrets

Scotty's Mom to Scotty: You are a boy! (Scenes of Scotty looking at himself melancholy in the mirror) Start acting like one!  
Mrs. Richardson to Maya: He has PTSD. (Angus bursts into anger)  
Frankie to Nilo: You're throwing your life away, (Scene of Nilo crying) because of something you can't control!  
Zoë to Maya: I think I'm pregnant. (Maya's eyes widen)

New Heartbreaks

Sophie to Rose: (scene of Sophie crying in her room) He left me for his ex, just out of the blue.  
Tristan to Kitty: (Hugging Kitty) I thought I was going to have my happy ending.  
Kitty to Milo: (sobbing) I can't face my father.  
Zig to Grace: It just hurts so much that she could be happy with someone else.

New Scars

Nilo to Frankie: I don't think I can overcome this.  
Angus to Maya: (sobbing) I don't want you to think I'm crazy.  
Tristan to Maya: (angrily) This is something you will never understand because you will never go through it!

New Lessons

Rose to Danielle: The first step is to love yourself and use the hand that you're dealt with to your own advantage  
Henri to Hannah: I'm your twin sister, I always have your back!  
Olivia to Hannah: I don't know how not to be the snobby rich girl.

New Hope

Mrs. Jacobs to Kitty: (hugging) We are going to get through this, together.  
Danielle to an unknown character: I will no longer be the brunt of your jokes!  
Miles to Milo: I know that I can overcome anything, as long as I have you by my side.  
Lacey to the crowd: We become what we allow to continue to happen to us. So let's continue to allow positive things to happen to us.  
Sophie to Rose: Everything is changing, isn't it?  
Rose to Sophie: Yes, but something tells me for the better.

Scenes of everyone sharing smiles, hugs, laughs, and triumphant moments.

Degrassi, Everything Will Change!


	25. Episode Titles, Songs and Artists

In case is curious about the songs and artists that I use for episode titles, here is the list of songs and artists that I have used, along with their episode numbers.

Degrassi Season 15 Episode Titles

1,2 "Animals" - Marron 5  
3 "Manners" - We Are The In Crowd  
4 "Careless" - RaeLynn  
5 "How You Get The Girl" - Taylor Swift  
6 "Line of Fire" - The Veronicas  
7 "Girlfriend" - Avril Lavigne  
8 "Wherever is Your Heart" - Brandi Carlile  
9 "Heartbreak Down" - P!nk  
10 "Skin and Bone" - Courage My Love  
11 "Let It Land" - Tonight Alive  
12, 13 "Easy Silence" - Dixie Chicks  
14 "Before the Storm" - Jonas Brothers featuring Miley Cyrus  
15 "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" - Fall Out Boy  
16 "Takin' Pills" - Pistol Annies  
17 "Creepin'" - Eric Church  
18 "Brick by Boring Brick" - Paramore  
19 "Love Me Like You Mean It" - Kelsea Ballerini  
20 "Get Over Me" - Nick Carter featuring Avril Lavigne  
21, 22 "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" - from Disney's Frozen


End file.
